Sedução
by Line Black
Summary: Sirius Black lindo e sensual como sempre, dando uma de príncipe da paixão e da sedução...Tudo de bom, não é? Ainda mais para alguém que acaba de sofrer uma decepção.FINALMENTE COMPLETA!
1. Desilusão

**N/A: Olá. Estou começando com um n/a para explicar sobre a fic, o começo dela está escrito a cerca de seis meses e funciona de um modo diferente, seus cáp. são adaptados do livro Jogos de sedução, por Lynne Grahan, junto com idéias muito minhas e depois não há mais nenhum traço, proposital, do livro. Espero que curtam.  
Ps:Os cáp são um tanto longos e a censura é de 14 anos. **

**I. Desilusão**

- A srta. BonVoin pediu para você voltar para casa imediatamente. Disse que era urgente! - a telefonista do escritório falou ofegante. - Espero que não sejam más notícias. Ela nem me esperou passar a ligação. Bateu o telefone.

Nicole Labback pagou o táxi e subiu depressa a escada do apartamento que dividia com Emanurele BonVoin.

_'Será que fomos roubadas? Ou alguém da família sofreu um acidente? Ou algo aconteceu comYam?' _- pensava Nicole enquanto subia as escadas.

Sua imaginação criara as mais diversas situações desde que recebera o recado de Emanuele.  
Atravessou o corredor com o coração disparado e abriu a porta do apartamento. Assim que entrou, ficou desorientada com o som alto. O mais recente disco de Phill Collins tocava no último volume. Um sapato azul, de salto alto, estava jogado no carpete.

- Manu? - Nicole chamou, preocupada, relanceando o olhar pela sala. A porta do quarto estava parcialmente aberta. Com medo de encontrar um ladrão, empurrou-a com cuidado. – Manu? - chamou mais uma vez.

Só então percebeu o casal seminu que se abraçava e se beijava sobre a cama desarrumada.

- Nick?! - a prima gritou assustada. Sentou-se de chofre. Os cabelos loiros caíam desalinhados pelo rosto e os olhos verdes arregalaram-se de horror.

Envergonhada e arrependida de ter entrado no quarto, Nicole ia sair quando seu olhar pousou na cama. Então ficou paralisada. Descobrir a identidade do acompanhante de sua prima foi como um soco no estômago. Sentiu como se dedos cruéis esmagassem seu coração e pulmões, impedindo-a de respirar.

- Oh, não! - Yam gemeu, agarrando a camisa e pulando da cama com expressão desolada.

Emanuele procurava sua blusa no meio dos travesseiros.

- Por que não está no trabalho? - perguntou ela, aos gritos.

- Você telefonou! Deixou um recado para eu voltar com urgência! - A voz de Nicole tremia.

- Eu telefonei? Ficou louca? - Emanuele continuou furiosa. - Pode ter certeza de que eu seria a última pessoa a telefonar!

- Emanuele, você é uma sem-vergonha! – Yam acusou com raiva. - Armou tudo de caso pensado!

- Não seja estúpido! - Emanuele retrucou. Então, um ar de desafio petulante substituiu a expressão de desconforto. Ela pousou os olhos maliciosos em Nicole, que mal podia se manter em pé. - Eu avisei para você que Yam era meu, não avisei?

- Não! - a voz de Yam saiu esganiçada e ele enfrentou os olhos azul-gelo de Nicole, a dor estampada no rosto pálido fez com que seus olhos parecessem mais gelados do que nunca. Fez menção de se aproximar, as duas mãos estendidas como se quisesse abraçá-la. - Isso nunca aconteceu antes, Nick. Eu juro!

Ela virou as costas e saiu correndo do apartamento. Desceu a escada de dois em dois degraus e quase caiu no último lance. No percurso, os chamados frenéticos de Yam martelavam-lhe os ouvidos.  
Sem lhe dar atenção, encostou-se na parede e tomou fôlego. O ar entrava e saía de seus pulmões aos borbotões. Quando conseguiu firmar o corpo, saiu para a rua.

_Emanuele e Yam. Emanuele e Yam._ Nicole olhou para a aliança de noivado como se a visse através de uma névoa. Sentiu uma forte náusea, faltavam apenas seis semanas para o casamento... e ela flagrava sua prima e seu noivo na cama!Teve a impressão de que o mundo havia parado de girar e sentiu como se tivesse sido lançada em queda livre de um enorme abismo. O choque foi tão grande que não conseguia raciocinar. Apesar disso, fragmentos de diálogos passados surgiram em sua mente.

_-Yam a escolheu como escolhe as camisas que veste nos jantares da empresa. Você é adequada e conservadora - Emanuele dissera em tom mordaz.  
_Ou então:  
_- Há três anos, se eu levantasse o dedo mindinho, Yam viria correndo. Era doido por mim._

Quando viu seu reflexo na vitrine de uma loja, Nicole comparou-se à prima. Enxergou uma mulher comum, com os cabelos negros e lisos na cintura, sempre presos em um rabo-de-cavalo ou em um coque, vestindo um conjunto azul-marinho muito comportado e sério. Realmente, não era páreo para a loira alta e esguia, que já saíra na capa de uma famosa revista feminina.  
Sentiu-se morta por dentro. Não sabia o que fazer, ou aonde ir.  
Um ônibus parou no ponto, alguns metros à frente, e Nicole começou a correr. Seu olhar vago passou por um homem parado na porta da loja ao lado. Ele virou a cabeça abruptamente, e Nicole desconfiou que sua fisionomia revelava o desespero que sentia. Não reparou quando o homem correu atrás dela e entrou no mesmo ônibus.

_- Precisamos mesmo ter Emanuele como nossa dama de honra? Minha mãe não a suporta - Yam havia reclamado dias antes. - Ela não é boa gente. Uma mulher decente não tiraria a roupa por dinheiro._

Com a cabeça cheia de lembranças, Nicole desceu no quarteirão onde se situava a filial londrina das Indústrias Black. Nem escutou quando a recepcionista do penúltimo andar chamou seu nome. Cega e surda, movia-se como um robô. Entrou no escritório espaçoso que dividia com Remo Lupin. Estava vazio. A mulher dele entrara em trabalho de parto no meio da manhã, ela se lembrou. Era como lembrar um fato ocorrido há muito tempo.  
O telefone de sua mesa estava tocando. Nicole sentou-se para atender.

- Aqui é Marjorie Klain. Quero falar com Sirius. - uma insinuante voz feminina falou.

- Lamento, o sr. Black está em reunião. Quer deixar algum recado?

- Você está mentindo, não está? - a voz da cantora ficou ríspida.

Nicole vinha mentindo para as mulheres que tinham caso com Sirius Black desde o ano anterior, quando fora contratada como secretária dele. Sirius raramente estava disponível para suas amantes no horário de expediente. Quando um nome era retirado de sua lista regular de encontros, ele nunca mais se tornava disponível. Apesar de detestar mentir, Nicole sabia que aquela era sua obrigação.

- Ele me mandou uma pulseira de brilhantes enquanto eu estava em uma apresentação na Hungria e sei o que isto significa. É o fim do nosso caso! - Marjorie gritou. - Ele está com outra mulher, acertei?

- Está muito melhor sem ele, - Nicole escutou as próprias palavras como se viessem de muito longe. - É uma cantora maravilhosa. Estava perdendo seu tempo com um homem sem-vergonha e mulherengo como Sirius Black!

Um silêncio incrédulo se abateu no outro lado da linha.

-0... que foi que disse? - finalmente Marjorie gaguejou.

Nicole olhou o aparelho como se estivesse em outro mundo. Tremia sem parar. Meu Deus, como tivera coragem de dizer aquela barbaridade? Desligou o telefone e levantou-se, sentindo um nó no peito. Correu para o banheiro quase sem conseguir controlar a náusea.

Dez minutos mais tarde, um pouco recuperada, voltou para sua sala.  
0 telefone tocava novamente.

Ignorando o som irritante, Nicole abriu o último gavetão do arquivo e pegou a garrafa de uísque, que estava lá a muito, muito tempo, serviu uma dose generosa em uma xícara e bebeu devagar, fazendo caretas para o sabor que não lhe era familiar. Talvez o álcool ajudasse a assentar seu estômago.

_Yam e Emanuele._ Os nomes atormentavam sua mente como um refrão sem fim. Nicole teve vontade de bater com a cabeça na parede, e assim conseguir evitar o pensamento. Achou que fosse enlouquecer.  
Não era mais a sensata e controlada Nicole, que sempre mantinha a calma ao enfrentar uma crise. Na verdade, jamais enfrentara uma crise na qual seu mundo desabasse. Ainda tremendo, tomou mais um gole da bebida. Com uma risada amarga, tirou a aliança do dedo e jogou na primeira gaveta, fechando-a com força.

O telefone tocou mais uma vez e ela atendeu. Por infelicidade, era sua tia, querendo uma informação sobre os preparativos do casamento. Nicole congelou ao escutar a voz da mãe de Emanuele. Respirou fundo e interrompeu-a.

- Tia Micaela? Sinto muito, mas o casamento está cancelado. Yam e eu terminamos tudo. - Mesmo para seus ouvidos, as palavras pareciam irreais como uma piada de mau gosto.

- Não seja tola, Nick.– Micaela BonVoin murmurou, ríspida. - De que está falando?

- Do fim do casamento. Eu lamento. Mas chegamos à conclusão de que não podemos nos casar.

- Se teve alguma briga tola com Yam, sugiro que façam as pazes depressa - a tia falou, brava. - Ele almoçou aqui em casa ontem e nada parecia errado! - Micaela bateu o telefone.

Nicole soluçou. Como poderia contar a verdade para a mãe de Emanuele?  
Micaela e Daniel BonVoin haviam lhe oferecido um lar quando sua mãe morrera. Não podia contar a verdade a eles. Era mais fácil fingir que havia mudado de idéia quanto ao casamento. Mais lógico e menos embaraçoso para todos. As duas famílias eram vizinhas e amigas.  
Um nó pareceu travar a garganta de Nicole. Será que Yam amava Emanuele? Ele dissera que a prima não era boa pessoa, pois posara nua, feliz com a chance de aparecer no famoso calendário Black.

Régulo, o irmão mais novo de Sirius Back, fizera a mesma proposta a Nicole. E se divertira com o embaraço que ela demonstrara.

_- Você tem algo que sua prima alta e bonita não tem. É muito sexy. Além disso, tem classe - Régulo dissera, sem se perturbar com a recusa de Nicole._

O convite, feito no meio de uma festa da empresa, foi presenciado por muitos funcionários. Durante meses, Nicole tornou-se alvo de piadas. Quando viu que ela corou, Régulo se deliciou. A partir daquela data, todas as vezes que a encontrava, aumentava a oferta para que fotografasse nua. Sem dúvida, Régulo enxergava nela o que ninguém mais via.

Nicole não entendia por que ele a atormentava. Era uma mulher calada, previsível, pudica.  
Nos tempos de colégio, Emanuele apelidara a prima de "miss puritana". Depois de criar a imagem, espalhara a história de que Nicole era filha ilegítima, contando que a mãe dela se apaixonara por um garçom grego, por quem fora abandonada.  
No começo, algumas garotas não acharam graça, mas logo se submeteram ao controle de Emanuele e riram e zombaram da amiga. Afinal, Emanuele era a líder do grupo. Nicole fora duramente perseguida; nenhuma garota se atrevia a contrariar sua prima. Para escapar, deixou o colégio aos dezesseis anos e foi fazer um curso de secretariado, ainda que não fosse seu sonho.

Yam sempre fora seu verdadeiro sonho. Subitamente, odiou tudo o que possuía. O corpo, a personalidade, as inibições, as roupas. Sentia-se sem graça e boba no meio de mulheres da sua idade. Antiquada, inocente em matéria de sexo, louca para deixar o trabalho, ser esposa e mãe com apenas vinte três anos. Deveria ter nascido cem anos antes.

Com o canto do olho, finalmente reparou que a porta da sala fora aberta. Ergueu a cabeça devagar e foi dominada pelo pânico. Arregalou os olhos azul-gelo ao dar com Sirius Black parado à sua frente, como um animal predador pronto para dar o bote. Os dois telefones tocavam sem parar. Ele deveria estar em Roma naquela tarde, não de volta a Londres.

- Intervalo para o café? - Sirius perguntou curioso, em vez de ficar bravo como ela esperava.

Os telefones pararam de tocar como se alguém tivesse cortado a linha.  
Ainda chocada, Nicole encarou o patrão. Sirius era um homem com um metro e noventa de pura virilidade, os cabelos escuros acentuavam o perfil romano, herdado de seus antepassados italianos. Tinha uma presença física imponente e sensual.  
Nicole detestava ficar perto dele. Detestava o modo como a encarava. Detestava o modo como falava com ela.  
Se montar uma casa não fosse tão caro, há tempos teria sacrificado seu salário, excelente, só para não ter de se expor ao sardônico Sirius a fazia sentir-se incômoda e ridícula. Como se fosse uma espécie rara, exposta atrás de um vidro de museu.

- Termine seu café.  
Ele estendeu a mão longa e empurrou a xícara, ainda com a metade do uísque, na direção de Nicole.

_'Será que ele não sentiu o cheiro da bebida? Com certeza não, pois confundiu com café. '_

Sem graça, ela aceitou a xícara, focalizando o olhar nos sapatos elegantes e bem engraxados. Virou a bebida de uma só vez. Isso trouxe lágrimas a seus olhos, e ela piscou para disfarçar.

- Onde está Remo?

- Ainda está no hospital, com a esposa. - Nicole tentou falar com voz normal, curiosa por não ter ouvido nenhum comentário sarcástico do patrão.

Ela apoiou as duas mãos na escrivaninha e se levantou. Sem querer, seu olhar cruzou com o brilho tempestuoso dos olhos de Sirius. Para Nicole, a sensação foi a de ter tocado uma cerca eletrificada. Ondas de excitação passaram por seu corpo. Deliberadamente, virou o rosto.  
_'Não! Não sou suscetível. Já provei a mim mesma inúmeras vezes.' _- pensou ela.

- Então, acho que vai ter de assumir o lugar dele.

- Como?

Ninguém poderia assumir o lugar de Remo, o secretário particular mais devotado. Nada havia entre Remo e sua dedicação. Ele já admitira para Nicole que seu primeiro casamento acabara porque quase nunca ia para casa. Naquele exato momento, se Sirius ligasse para o celular dele, Remo viria correndo.

- Não é tão difícil. Relaxe. Só quero que anote algumas cartas.

Nicole pegou caneta e um bloco. Sirius falava devagar, não com a impaciência habitual. Nem reclamou dos telefones tocando sem parar. Com um gesto elegante, afastou-se para lhe dar passagem. Na ânsia de manter a maior distância possível entre os dois, Nicole desviou o corpo e perdeu o equilíbrio.  
Foi segura por mãos fortes e protetoras. Sentiu a cabeça rodar e seu coração disparou.

- Tudo bem? - Sirius murmurou, mantendo as mãos nos braços dela.

- Sim, obrigada e desculpe.

Para Nicole, o perfume másculo e íntimo foi devastador. O que estaria acontecendo? Respirou fundo e arrumou o corpo. Só então Sirius soltou-lhe os braços.  
A bebida já fizera efeito. Sua visão estava embaralhada, forçando-a a caminhar devagar através do corredor. Mesmo assim, não se sentia envergonhada. Ao contrário, sentia-se anestesiada contra a enorme dor que iria dominá-la. Uma dor que não se preparara para enfrentar. Enquanto não pensasse, estaria protegida.

- Sente-se, Nicole.

Com cuidado, ela se acomodou na cadeira mais próxima, apavorada ante a possibilidade de o patrão perceber-lhe o estado. De repente, a embriaguez tornou-se um incômodo, principalmente por acontecer na presença dele.  
Desorientada, percebeu que Sirius estava em pé à sua frente. Com as mãos trêmulas, preparou o bloco e a caneta. O chefe não sentou. Caminhando com elegância até a janela, perguntou:  
- Podemos começar?

Não fazia parte da personalidade dele pedir qualquer coisa. Sem graça, Nicole concordou. Embora Sirius falasse devagar, ela perdeu muitas coisas, porque sua mente divagava. O choque estava cedendo espaço para a realidade.

Há quanto tempo Yam manteria aquele caso com Emanuele? Lembrou a garrafa de vinho vazia na sala e os copos pela metade, no chão, ao lado da cama. Não fora um impulso. Eles haviam levado os copos até o quarto. Um encontro combinado no horário em que Nicole estaria trabalhando.

- Anotou tudo?

A página em seu colo estava em branco. Ela simplesmente fechou os olhos, respirando fundo para se controlar.

- Não há problema, Nicole. A carta não é importante. - a suavidade na voz dele assombrou-a e Nicole viu sinceridade naquele olhar. Sirius se aproximou e retirou o bloco das mãos trêmulas. - Alguma coisa perturbou você?

- Não foi nada.

- Notei que não está usando a aliança.  
Nicole ficou pálida e deixou a caneta cair.

- Você está muito perturbada - Sirius murmurou gentil, de um modo que ela nunca ouvira antes. - Soube que foi chamada inesperadamente por alguém da família. - O que aconteceu?

Apesar de querer contar tudo e se livrar do veneno que a queimava por dentro, Nicole permaneceu em silêncio.

- Acho que o melhor a fazer é ir para sua casa, descansar um pouco.

- Não - ela respondeu, horrorizada. Emanuele a estaria esperando para o confronto final.

- Por que não? - Sirius perguntou sério.

- Porque encontrei meu noivo na cama com minha prima.  
Assim que falou, Nicole surpreendeu-se, sem acreditar que contara o fato para o chefe. Um rubor tomou conta de seu rosto.

- Que bom que você escapou.

- Escapei? - ela perguntou desorientada.

- Sim. Pense em como seria muito pior se você descobrisse essa ligação sórdida depois do casamento. Escapou de um constrangimento maior.

- Agora não vai mais haver casamento.  
Quando dissera as mesmas palavras, para a tia, sentia-se no meio de um pesadelo. No momento, a realidade era ainda mais dolorida.

- É lógico que não. Nenhuma mulher perdoaria uma traição dessas, não é?

Os dois ficaram se olhando em silêncio.  
Perdão. Compreensão. Yam suplicara por ambos.

- Depois disso, - Sirius continuou persistente - como conseguiria confiar nele outra vez? Ou nela? Está pensando em desculpar seu noivo?

- Não - Nicole murmurou, sabendo que nunca mais confiaria nos dois.

No entanto, mal podia acreditar que estava tendo aquele tipo de conversa com Sirius Black. Ele era conhecido por não ter interesse nem benevolência com os problemas pessoais de seus funcionários. O jargão da empresa era que os melhores funcionários deixavam sua vida particular do lado de fora das Indústrias Black e nunca, jamais, permitiam que ela interferisse no trabalho.

- Por que está falando assim comigo? - ela murmurou.

- Você tem outra pessoa em quem possa confiar?

Nicole não acreditou. Era como se Sirius soubesse. Mas como ele poderia imaginar o grau de solidão em que se encontrava? Não poderia se consolar com os pais de Emanuele e não tinha outros parentes, ou amigos íntimos.

- Não, mas...

- Nada do que me contou sairá daqui - Sirius assegurou. Seu olhar, habitualmente mordaz e frio, mostrava uma ternura inusitada.

- Está sendo muito bondoso - ela agradeceu, ainda surpresa com aquela faceta desconhecida do caráter do chefe.

- Você sofreu um trauma. É natural que eu fique preocupado.

- Obrigada, mas não preciso de sua piedade.

- A última coisa que você inspira é pena. Deveria estar celebrando sua liberdade. A vida é muito curta para perder tempo com lamentações. Você já perdeu dois anos com aquele advogadozinho. O futuro pode lhe oferecer oportunidades mais interessantes.

- Como sabe que Yam é advogado?

- E não é? Pois tem toda a aparência de um de quinta categoria. Você mora com sua prima, não é?

Mais uma vez, Nicole ficou desconcertada com o conhecimento que ele demonstrou ter sobre sua vida. Sirius deu a explicação:  
- Régulo me disse isso há alguns dias.

- Moro com minha prima, sim.

Nicole corou, lembrando o curto relacionamento que Emanuele tivera com o irmão de Sirius. A prima a mantivera informada de todos os detalhes do romance. A ligação havia embaraçado Nicole.

- Com certeza, não vai querer voltar para sua casa neste momento - Sirius falou, tirando um molho de chaves do bolso. - Pode usar o apartamento da empresa até conseguir se mudar.

Nicole assustou-se com a oferta. O apartamento ficava na cobertura do prédio, um andar acima, era usado apenas pela família Black e, ocasionalmente, por amigos pessoais.

- Eu não acho...

- Aonde mais poderia ir?

A idéia de enfrentar Emanuele, no estado em que se encontrava, era absurda. Ela encarou Sirius e aceitou as chaves.

- Não imagina como estou agradecida.

- Será um bom começo para uma nova vida. Vou oferecer uma festa esta noite. Não gostaria de ir? Acho que não deve ficar sozinha.

_'Uma festa? Ele imagina que estou com disposição para ir a alguma festa? Será que enlouqueceu ou simplesmente não é capaz de compreender a gravidade do que acabou de acontecer em minha vida?'_

- Estarei bem, obrigada.

Normalmente, quando Sirius dava festas, Remo comparecia para supervisionar os garçons e o serviço de bufê. Também ajudava a organizar os grupos e assegurava-se que tudo funcionasse a pagava pelo serviço extra.

- Ligo para você mais tarde. Vou mandar um carro buscá-la às sete horas - Sirius falou, como se ela não houvesse respondido.

Nicole tentou encontrar uma desculpa para não ir.

- Eu não tenho um...

- Não se preocupe, cara mia. Vou comprar um vestido para você.

- Mas eu...

Sem lhe dar chance de continuar, Sirius empurrou-a com gentileza na direção da porta.

- Agora, quero que suba para o apartamento e descanse um pouco. Pode praticar pensando em coisas otimistas, felizes e positivas. Sorria!

Com gentileza, Sirius virou-a de frente e passou o dedo sobre o lábio inferior de Nicole. Desconcertada, ela encarou os olhos acinzentados. Mais uma vez sentiu-se perturbada. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo.

- Sr. Black...

- Sirius! - ele protestou em voz alta.

Ainda confusa, Nicole percebeu que Sirius foi até o telefone que ela nem ouvira tocar. Antes de atender, ele a instruiu mais uma vez a subir e descansar.  
Nicole foi pegar a bolsa na escrivaninha. Sentia pontadas na cabeça. Tirou o elástico que lhe prendia os cabelos e passou as mãos pelas mechas brilhantes. O telefone sobre sua mesa tocava. Ela hesitou um momento antes de atender.

- Nick? - Remo falou com impaciência. - Onde estava?

- Eu fui...

- Por favor, preciso de sua ajuda - ele interrompeu. - Sirius me pediu para conseguir a assinatura de Régulo em alguns documentos e eu esqueci. Estão na primeira gaveta da minha mesa. Pegue um táxi até o estúdio de Régulo e consiga a assinatura antes que Sirius peça os papéis, está bem?

- Tudo bem.

- Você é um anjo. Aposto que sua substituta não chegará a seus pés.

Nicole lembrou que estava cumprindo aviso-prévio. Sua sucessora já havia sido escolhida e entraria em treinamento na semana seguinte. Yam não queria que a esposa trabalhasse fora.

Além de desempregada, ficaria com um rombo no orçamento. Colocara todo o seu dinheiro na casa, em estilo vitoriano, que Yam havia comprado. Durante vários fins de semana e várias noites, trabalhara lá. Pintara, colocara papel de parede e costurara cortinas. Pusera seu coração na reforma e na decoração. Ao perceber que nunca iria morar lá, não evitou um soluço.  
Uma raiva antiga começou a crescer dentro dela.

Há três anos, observara de longe Yam perseguir Emanuele, sem sucesso. Mas a prima fizera charme a ele só por prazer. Durante os anos em que viveu na casa dos BonVoin, Nicole viu aquele filme inúmeras vezes. Tudo de que gostava, ou que lhe fosse caro, um dia era tomado por Emanuele. Só que daquela vez não foi um brinquedo ou uma roupa, mas o homem que amava.

Nicole foi tirada de seu devaneio pelo motorista do táxi.  
Nunca havia estado no estúdio fotográfico de Régulo Black. A área da recepção era barulhenta e cheia de gente. Sentindo-se mal, forçou a passagem na direção indicada pela recepcionista.

Régulo se reclinava no encosto de uma cadeira colocada, no meio de um estúdio vazio, sob holofotes acesos. Parecia adormecido, mas, assim que Nicole entrou, abriu os olhos e sorriu.

- Quanta honra. Vai me dizer que finalmente aceitou minha oferta? Miss Dezembro, usando botas vermelhas e uma coroa de frutas natalinas? O que acha?

Nicole cerrou os dentes com força e corou. Não estava disposta a escutar as baboseiras de Régulo. Evitando o olhar malicioso, estendeu os papéis e pediu que ele os assinasse.  
Régulo deu uma gargalhada.

- Qual é a graça? - ela perguntou um pouco agressiva.

- E uma piada particular.

- Se diz respeito a mim, não é particular.

- Para ouvi-Ia, você deve pagar um preço... - ele disse, divertido.

- Um preço?

- Quero saber uma coisa antes. Diga-me a verdade. Nunca sentiu atração por meu irmão? Nunca foi para cama com ele?

Nicole olhou-o, boquiaberta.  
- Como?

- Sirius é charmoso e bonitão. As mulheres ficam loucas por ele. Se não fosse meu irmão, eu o detestaria. Vamos lá, pode me contar. Ele lhe fez alguma proposta? Como naquele filme em que Robert Redford propõe pagar um milhão de dólares por uma noite com Demi Moore? Você também poderia fazer seu pé-de-meia!

- Não estou entendendo - Nicole respondeu, sem acreditar na insinuação de Régulo.

Ele a fitou incrédulo.

- Vai me dizer que ainda não notou? Ou Sirius não tentou se aproximar de você?

**-** Se está querendo insinuar que seu irmão sente atração por mim, está completamente enganado.

- Você não iria para a cama com ele nem por um milhão de dólares? Ele pagaria sem piscar. Não, a soma mencionada foi de dois milhões.

A cabeça de Nicole começou a girar. O calor dos holofotes atrapalhava sua concentração.

- Que conversa mais desagradável, Régulo.

- Sirius a deseja. Desde quando isso é crime? É a luxúria que faz o mundo girar - ele falou impaciente.

_'Será que Sirius Black quer mesmo me levar para a cama?_' - Nicole não conseguia acreditar naquela história.

- Você não fazia a menor idéia, não é? Puxa, o amor é cego. - Régulo sacudiu a cabeça. - Escute aqui, não amoleça seu coração para meu irmão. Tenha sempre em mente que não gosta dele. Case com seu advogadozinho e viva feliz para sempre - aconselhou sem emoção, enquanto assinava os documentos.

Nicole achou que Régulo só podia estar inventando coisas. Já tivera outras demonstrações do humor negro que lhe era peculiar. Régulo notara que ela não gostava de Sirius.

_'Será que fui tão óbvia?'_ - Lembrou-se da bondade e da tolerância que o chefe revelara momentos atrás e sentiu uma pontada de culpa. - _'Não. Eu realmente não gosto de Sirius Black. Detesto sua arrogância, sua impaciência, sua língua ferina e seu egoísmo. Também não gosto do modo como ele costumava tratar as mulheres. Como se fossem coisas, que pudesse comprar e descartar quando não o interessassem mais. Enjoava delas com rapidez.'_

A vida de Sirius era uma seqüência de mulheres diferentes, carros velozes, boates, festas, verões no sul da França, invernos nos Alpes. Sempre que uma mulher deixava de interessá-lo, ele a presenteava com duas dúzias de rosas vermelhas e uma pulseira de brilhantes.  
Naquele ponto, não era muito criativo. Nem precisava ser. As mulheres corriam atrás dele como abelhas atrás do mel, não precisava se esforçar para conquistá-las. Não precisava mentir ou trapacear. Também não se obrigava a fazer promessas, quando não tinha intenção de mantê-las.

_'Oh, Yam, como pode fazer isto comigo?'_- Nicole pensou, angustiada.

O calor no estúdio era sufocante. Ela sentiu a blusa grudar no corpo. Num movimento brusco, tirou o blazer e inspirou fundo. Dois milhões de dólares! Queria rir. Aquilo era absolutamente ridículo.

- Você sabe que um casamento custa muito caro - Régulo falou pensativo, observando Nicole com fascinação, enquanto o blazer lhe escorregava das mãos e caía no chão.

-Por que não reconsidera minha proposta? Ninguém precisa saber. Prometo que não publico as fotos. Seria um segredo... entre nós dois.

Magoada, Nicole olhou para Régulo e ouviu um barulho confuso atrás de si. Uma torrente de palavras em italiano feriu seus ouvidos. Um punho atingiu o ombro de Régulo e ele caiu para trás. Subitamente, Sirius apareceu, gritando com o irmão, puxando-o pela camisa, pronto para bater outra vez.

Pálido e assustado, Régulo se escondeu atrás de Nicole.  
- Dio... alguém desligue este homem antes que ele me mate!

**N/A: Eis o 1°cáp. Espero que tenham gostado.  
Reviews, please. Para próximo prometo mais emoções.**


	2. Desejos Despertados

**N/A: ****Atenção!**** Este cáp. contém trechos mais quentes, não me responsabilizo pelas reações.**

**II. Desejos despertados**

Atônita, Nicole arregalou os olhos azul-gelo.

- Estou envergonhado com seu comportamento! - Sirius rosnou para Régulo. - Será que não tem um pingo de decência? Nicole acabou de terminar o noivado e está nervosa. Nem sabe que dia é hoje!

- Ela está mais segura comigo do que com você! - Régulo respondeu furioso. - Não vejo nada de mal em pedir que ela pose para mim.

- Suma da minha vista!

- Eu só fiz uma oferta!

- Então por que ela tirou o blazer?

- Porque quis. - Régulo deu de ombros. - Grande coisa. Nicole se veste como se morasse no Pólo Sul! Não se pode mais fazer uma piada por aqui? – ele voltou-se para Nicole - Desculpe Nick, eu não sabia sobre seu noivado. Agora que o campo está livre, se eu fosse você, não hesitaria em ir atrás daqueles dois milhões!

Régulo saiu batendo os pés.  
Sirius voltou-se para ela.

- Que diabos está fazendo aqui, no estado em que se encontra? Não percebe que poderia ter caído na rua ou mesmo ter sido atropelada? Quando percebi que você tinha saído outra vez, não pude acreditar!

- Eu precisava trazer uns documentos para Régulo assinar.

- Por que tirou o blazer?

- Está muito quente aqui dentro.

Sirius segurou a peça forrada e suspirou.

- Eu deveria ter adivinhado. Uma mulher que usa um conjunto forrado mesmo no verão, com a saia abaixo dos joelhos, jamais tiraria a roupa na frente de uma câmera. Você é muito puritana.

Subitamente, Nicole ficou rígida e foi tomada por uma raiva incontrolável.  
- Eu não sou puritana!

- Ah! A moça é geniosa... - ele murmurou, surpreso com a descoberta..

- Por favor, não me provoque. - Nicole pediu com a voz ainda trêmula de raiva.

Sirius começou a andar pelo estúdio.

- Fiquei preocupado com você. Meu querido irmão fez uma aposta comigo há seis meses...

- Que aposta?

- Ele apostou cinqüenta mil dólares como conseguiria que você posasse nua. Nunca me ocorreu que pudesse aceitar. Não faz seu gênero. Foi apenas uma piada, Régulo gosta de uma brincadeira. Algumas vezes, como hoje, extrapola.

Nicole baixou o olhar, sentindo os olhos marejados. Piscou várias vezes e não se permitiu chorar. Sentiu náusea ao descobrir que a insistência de Régulo devia-se a uma simples aposta com o irmão. Um soluço escapou de sua garganta. Não conseguia encarar Sirius.

_'Por que ele se preocupou? Até notou que bebi!'_

- Desculpe. Agi como tola - sussurrou.

-De jeito nenhum. Você teve um péssimo dia, apenas isso - Sirius falou, sério.

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Nicole. Um turbilhão de emoções perturbava sua mente. Queria tanto sentir o abraço de Yam, que soluçou. Mas, Yam nunca mais a abraçaria. O amor deles estava acabado, morto, destruído.

- Você ama de verdade aquele sem-vergonha... - Sirius murmurou, irritado.

Nicole cobriu o rosto gelado com as mãos, respirando fundo para recuperar o controle. Sirius estendeu-lhe o blazer e ela o vestiu com esforço.

- Que história era aquela dos dois milhões de dólares? - ele quis saber.

Ela ficou tensa ao ouvir a pergunta. Devagar, tirou os cabelos longos de dentro do colarinho do blazer e jogou-os para trás.

- Seu cabelo é lindo. Sempre tive vontade de ver como ficavam, assim, soltos. - Os olhos acinzentados de Sirius se fixaram na massa sedosa e brilhante que caía pelas costas de Nicole. - Não deve cortá-los nunca.

Sem graça, ela ergueu a cabeça e encarou o olhar do chefe. Uma onda de tensão passou pelos dois. Nicole não conseguia desviar o olhar.  
- Régulo disse... que você pagaria dois milhões de dólares por uma noite comigo.

- Você está mais bêbada do que imaginei - Sirius se irritou. - Mas Régulo não estava brincando.

- É verdade? - Nicole perguntou incrédula.

- Acha que eu estaria aqui se fosse mentira?

Com as mãos fortes nos ombros de Nicole, Sirius guiou-a em meio à congestionada área da recepção.  
Ela não conseguia acreditar naquelas palavras. Sirius Black a desejava! Ele a considerava atraente! O que soaria ameaçador e estranho há doze horas, era fascinante no momento.

- Você foi muito bondoso esta tarde.

Na frente do estúdio, um motorista aguardava com uma limusine prateada. Ele abriu a porta; Nicole entrou e se acomodou no banco de couro macio.

_'Não pense em Yam, não pense em Yam' _- repetiu mentalmente.

- Por que você não... quero dizer; por que nunca demonstrou?

- Não sou um adolescente apaixonado. Você me atrai fisicamente, e é só.

- Sexo.

- Que seja - ele concordou seco.

_'Será que Yam desejou Emanuele deste modo? Bem, não importa se o desejo dele foi simples luxúria. O amor é capaz de ferir fundo... Pare de pensar, Nicole. Aceite que está terminado. Sirius tem razão: nunca mais confiará em Yam.'_

- Acha que sou muito ingênua, não é?

- Não. Também não acho que seja o momento apropriado para este tipo de conversa.

- Não acredito mais no amor - ela disse pesarosa.  
Yam agira como um homem apaixonado. Sempre telefonava, mandava flores e cartas de amor. Na noite anterior, haviam estado juntos, sorrindo, de mãos dadas. Um verdadeiro ator, e ela uma verdadeira cega, pois não havia notado nada.

- Creio que você gostaria de dormir durante um bom tempo só para não pensar.

- Eu adoraria - Nicole gemeu.

- Nunca imaginei que seus sentimentos fossem tão profundos - Sirius falou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Nicole não mostrava seus sentimentos. Desde jovem aprendera a se controlar. Naquela manhã, havia sido duramente arrancada de dentro da concha onde se protegia.  
- Como você poderia saber?

- Pensei que estivesse mais apaixonada pelos preparativos. Sabe como é: vestido de noiva, decoração da casa, esse tipo de coisa.

- Eu queria uma casa que fosse minha de verdade. Para você é fácil zombar do que sempre teve. - Nicole lançou-lhe um olhar irritado e virou a cabeça, mas não se livrou da imagem daquele rosto bonito, dos cabelos escuros e brilhantes, da linha arrogante da boca de Sirius. Além de beleza, ele exalava poder e força. - Nem perguntei aonde estamos indo - ela falou devagar, sentindo pontadas nas têmporas.

- Está segura comigo. Esta noite não precisa pensar em nada.

Nicole fechou os olhos. Sirius Black era o último homem do mundo em quem confiaria, mas instintivamente o fez. Pensou nele como seu protetor e sentiu vontade de rir da idéia, mas, em vez disso, adormeceu.

Nicole acordou de um pesadelo, tremendo e suando. Sentou-se, aturdida, e descobriu que estava em um aposento desconhecido. Os abajures acesos em ambos os lados da cama distribuíam uma claridade difusa. Um lençol de seda cobria seu corpo. Ela passou a mão pela camisola e assustou-se ao ver o homem alto e moreno, que se levantou de uma cadeira colocada na sombra do quarto.

- Sirius! - sussurrou, com as lembranças voltando. Sentiu-se aliviada com a presença dele.

- Você gostaria de comer alguma coisa?

Ele parecia tão normal, tão casual...

- Onde estou? Oh, meu Deus, nem preciso perguntar...

- Está na minha casa. Não achei seguro deixá-la sozinha no apartamento.

Nicole olhou-o, fascinada. Nada parecia real. Nem os eventos do dia, nem a extraordinária mudança naquele relacionamento, em tão curto espaço de tempo. Sirius cuidara dela, mantendo-a em segurança.

_'Por quê?! Será que me deseja tanto que é capaz de me tolerar no estado em que me encontro?'_

- Vou providenciar uma refeição.

- E a festa?

- Não se preocupe. Cancelei.

Mesmo depois que ele saiu e fechou a porta, Nicole continuou incrédula. Sirius Black tinha juntado seus pedaços. Talvez não esperasse que ela reagisse daquela maneira. Na verdade, nem tinha por que esperar o que quer que fosse, pois sequer sabia o que lhe aconteceria naquela manhã. Mas, em vez de viajar, ele parecia preparado para os acontecimentos.

Nicole saiu da cama e andou sem firmeza até o banheiro. Chocou-se com o próprio reflexo no espelho de cristal. Tirou a camisola e entrou no chuveiro.  
Aos poucos, a água morna fez efeito. Imaginou se Sirius teria lhe tirado a roupa, para vestir-lhe a camisola. Era incrível, mas não se sentia chocada com a idéia. No dia anterior, teria morrido de vergonha, porém naquela noite; expusera-se a Sirius Black de tal modo que a virgindade que resguardara com tanto cuidado não parecia mais ter importância.

Teria de encarar a realidade. Provavelmente, ela mesma havia atirado Yam nos braços de Emanuele, negara-se a dormir com o noivo antes do dos protestos de Yam, Nicole acreditava que a noite de núpcias teria mais valor se conseguissem se conter antes. O engraçado é que agora não haveria mais noite de núpcias. Não era nada consolador saber que mantivera a virgindade, mas perdera o homem que amava. Talvez tivesse recebido o que merecia. Colocara seus princípios acima de tudo, e o que recebera em troca?

Voltou para a cama e deitou outra vez, amargurada com a rejeição e a humilhação pelas quais passara. Nada lhe devolveria o orgulho perdido.  
Devaneando de olhos fechados, não escutou a porta ser aberta.

Seu corpo ficou rígido quando foi segura por braços fortes. Ondas de desejo percorreram-na ao sentir o perfume másculo de Sirius. Lentamente, estendeu os braços, passando-os sobre os ombros dele. Pensou que não deveria agir daquele modo, mas sentiu-se segura e protegida. O silêncio pesava em seus ouvidos.  
Sirius soltou a respiração e Nicole percebeu a tensão selvagem que os dominava. Os músculos dele se contraíram e o coração acelerou-se contra o dela.  
Pela primeira vez em horas, Nicole sorriu e se inclinou mais contra o corpo másculo. Suavemente, colocou a mão sobre a camisa de linho, para sentir o batimento acelerado do coração. A reação dele foi instantânea.

- Nick... - Sirius falou com doçura. - Eu não sou ele. Não vai fechar os olhos em meus braços e fingir que sou.

Chocada, ela afastou-se e encarou-o.  
- Sei quem você é - suspirou.

Nos braços dele, mesmo com os olhos abertos, sentia-se vivendo um sonho fantástico.  
Com cuidado, Sirius segurou-a pelos pulsos e deitou-a na cama outra vez. Acariciou-lhe o rosto e sorriu.

- Você quer que eu a seduza, não é? - perguntou, emocionado.

Era a pura verdade, ainda que Nicole não tivesse total consciência disso.  
Ela corou ao responder:  
- Sim.

- Mas não deste modo - Sirius falou com esforço. - Nem esta noite.

Nicole passara metade do dia sem rumo, sob o olhar dele. Sem dúvida, o desejo que ele acumulara durante meses havia evaporado. Sirius Black estava acostumado com mulheres sofisticadas. E nenhuma delas faria o papel que Nicole fizera. Uma risada histérica ameaçou escapar de seus lábios.

- Não, Nick - ele reprovou. - Estou louco para fazer amor com você. Eu a quero há muito tempo, mas não vou tirar vantagem do seu estado. Você não tem consciência do que está fazendo.

Sim, ela estava consciente. Conhecia-se muito bem para saber que não era o tipo de mulher que teria um caso com o chefe, ou o que estaria ansiosa para sair na imprensa como a mais recente aventura de Sirius Black. Não haveria amanhã para eles, só aquela noite.

Fascinado, Sirius não conseguia desviar o olhar.  
- Nick? - chamou, com a voz carregada de emoção.

- Uma noite... e não custará dois milhões. Não vai lhe custar nada. Eu não tenho preço.

- Dio - Sirius murmurou. - O que deu em você para falar assim?

Uma sensação nova inundou Nicole. Fixou os olhos brilhantes em Sirius.  
- Eu quero... ser amada por uma noite.

- Tudo bem. Mas espero que se lembre que não é assim que eu gostaria que as coisas acontecessem entre nós.

_'Como será que ele gostaria? Desejaria pagar os dois milhões por uma noite? Será esta a sua fantasia secreta? Ou deseja oferecer alguns jantares à luz de velas, despejar seu charme italiano e então me levar para a cama?'_

Normalmente, Sirius conduzia seus casos com estilo. Oferecia flores, presentes, fins de semana no campo e cruzeiros em seu fabuloso iate, o Sea Spring Mas, assim era mais honesto, muito mais honesto do que qualquer outra proposta, e ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.  
_Sabia mesmo?!_  
Por um instante, Nicole se deu conta do estado em que se encontrava. Sentia-se na beira de um abismo. Não podia suportar o pensamento de horas solitárias na noite que caía. O desejo de Sirius era como um bálsamo para seu ego ferido.

_'Será que alguma mulher já o desejou mais como companhia do que para satisfação física?'_

Nicole não esperava satisfação, nem ondas de desejo. Era honesta o suficiente para admitir que nunca tivera muito interesse naquele aspecto do relacionamento, mesmo com Yam. Não fora nenhum sacrifício manter a virgindade.  
Apesar de saber que a maioria das mulheres ansiava por satisfação sexual, não julgava isso importante. Escutou a porta do banheiro abrir e Sirius se aproximar da cama.

_'Meu Deus, estou ficando louca? Só uma pessoa prestes a explodir convidaria um desconhecido para partilhar uma intimidade que nem mesmo é desejada. '_

Com carinho, Sirius segurou-a, puxando-a bem junto de seu corpo.  
- Tem certeza de que é o que deseja? - perguntou gentil.

O olhar acinzentado era tentador. Sirius era tão bonito que até lhe tirava o fôlego.  
Nicole imaginou como seria beijá-lo e ser beijada.

- Quero as luzes acesas. Não quero que se esqueça, bella mia.

Com carinho e palavras de admiração, Sirius percorreu o rosto de Nicole com o dedo e finalmente a beijou. Um arrepio percorreu-a ao sentir a língua que acariciava seus lábios. Nunca havia gostado daquilo. No entanto, o beijo ficou mais sensual, provocando um tremor no corpo de Nicole, acelerando seu coração, fazendo-a ansiar pelo prazer que Sirius podia dar.  
Enquanto a cobria de beijos, ele a acariciava nos seios. Surpresa, Nicole percebeu os mamilos enrijecerem ao toque experiente. Os lábios quentes percorreram a linha do pescoço, provocando arrepios de prazer em lugares desconhecidos, fazendo-a delirar.

- Olhe para mim - ele pediu.

- Sirius... - Ela saboreou o nome nos lábios e acariciou os cabelos escuros, fitando os olhos acinzentados.

Um sorriso delicioso enfeitou a boca sensual de Sirius. Ele percorreu com a língua o vale entre os seios de Nicole, que tremeu com violência.  
Tirou-lhe a camisola e acariciou a pele sensível com experiência, segurando o seio como uma taça, sugando o mamilo róseo até Nicole gritar de prazer. Um prazer que nunca imaginara existir e que Sirius despertara sem esforço.  
Nicole contorcia-se sob o corpo dele, tentando saciar o desejo que queimava seu íntimo. Sirius disse algumas palavras carinhosas em italiano e desceu a mão pelo seu ventre até encontrar o calor e umidade do seu ponto mais secreto. Os dedos trabalharam com habilidade, provocando ondas de desejo incontroláveis. Nicole beijava cada parte do corpo dele. Forçou mais o quadril contra a mão poderosa.

- Espere - Sirius gemeu, confuso.

Bastou o pequeno afastamento para Nicole abraçá-lo com força, repetindo todos os carinhos que aprendera momentos antes.  
Com um suspiro, ele desistiu de falar e se moveu contra ela, cobrindo-a de beijos famintos.

- Se isto é um sonho, não quero mais acordar - confessou.

- Sirius... - ela sussurrou. Seu corpo inteiro ardia de desejo.

Com suavidade, Sirius penetrou-a, levando-a com ele ao clímax. Nicole sentiu-se erguida às alturas, exaurida de tanto prazer.

- Vamos para minha cama. É maior e mais gostosa.

Ainda sob o efeito da bebida, ela sentiu o calor das mãos fortes, que a carregaram para outro aposento. Sirius deitou-a no lençol frio e abraçou-a apertado.

- Não durma ainda - sussurrou ao perceber que Nicole relaxara o corpo contra o dele. - Vamos passar o fim de semana no iate. Segunda-feira devo estar em Paris. Você vai adorar a Cidade Luz, cara. O que acha?

_'O que acho?'_ Nicole fez um esforço para pensar, mas sua mente divagou. Aconchegou-se contra o corpo másculo e dormiu.

Acordou com o perfume de flores. Abriu os olhos e enxergou, ainda fora de foco, um enorme buquê. Piscou depressa e viu mais e mais buquês cercando seu corpo. Sentindo um nó na garganta, levantou-se depressa, confusa com o quarto desconhecido. Sua atenção foi atraída para uma gravata de seda vermelha caída no carpete cor de creme. As lembranças iam e voltavam.  
De repente, tudo ficou claro, e Nicole soube o que era estar realmente sóbria. Reconheceu sua mala na cadeira sob a janela.

_'Como ele tirou minhas roupas do apartamento? Oh, meu Deus!O_ _que eu fiz?'_

Frenética, abriu a mala e enfiou as mãos entre as roupas. No fundo, havia uma folha grande de papel. Nicole puxou para fora e viu a letra peculiar de Emanuele, que escrevera:  
_"Que diabos está acontecendo?"_  
Com uma muda de roupa nas mãos, correu para o banheiro. O reflexo no espelho mostrou a boca rubra e inchada e os cabelos negros despenteados. Envergonhada, ela chorou.

_'Como pude agir desta maneira com Sirius Black?'_

Sua vontade era mergulhar em um grande buraco. Não! Queria colocá-lo em um grande buraco, com uma tonelada de cimento por cima. Assim Sirius não escaparia, e não precisaria enfrentar o olhar dele nunca mais!  
Ainda bem que ele fora para o escritório.

_'Meu Deus! O escritório! Passa de nove horas. Darei a desculpa de ter perdido o ônibus. Ninguém sabe de nada, mas, se pudesse, nunca mais entraria nas Indústrias Black. No entanto, daria margem a comentários se eu desaparecesse faltando dez dias para o fim de meu aviso-prévio. É melhor eu fingir e agir normalmente. De qualquer modo, não posso dispensar o salário que receberei, minha conta bancária está entrando no vermelho. '_

Nicole tomou um banho rápido e enrolou os longos cabelos, prendendo-os num coque baixo. Puxou a mala pesada até a escada e começou a descer.

- Buon giorno, cara...

Ela engoliu em seco. Endireitou o corpo e enfrentou o olhar do homem viril e sensual que a encarava do primeiro degrau.

- Eu estava subindo para saber se você queria tomar café da manhã comigo... coisa que podemos fazer sem a mala - Sirus falou com, suavidade, observando a mudança em Nicole. - Não faça isso, não diga o que está vindo a seus lábios... Não me desaponte, cara.

Nicole queria empurrá-lo escada abaixo. Uma raiva sempre controlada ameaçava explodir. Ela inspirou fundo antes de falar:  
- Acontece que estou atrasada para o trabalho, Sr. Black.

Ele nem precisava lhe dizer como soara ridícula. Um sorriso iluminou-lhe o rosto.  
- Nick, quero que você conte até dez e pense sobre a noite passada sem preconceito. Será que é possível?

- Não - ela respondeu séria, olhando-o com amargura.

- Nós compartilhamos algo muito especial que não quero, nem pretendo perder. Não importa se você estava embriagada. A única coisa que importa é como nos sentimos agora.

- Não vê que cometi um erro? - ela indagou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não, cara. Aí é que se engana. O que aconteceu entre nós não foi um erro.

- Será que agora não posso mais ter opinião?

- Neste exato momento, não. O puritanismo está tentando reaparecer.

Sirius subiu a escada, tirou-lhe a mala da mão e colocou-a de lado. O olhar de Nicole era feroz.

- Bella mia - ele sussurrou em desaprovação, passando as costas da mão no rosto macio. Ainda que não desejasse o toque, algo mais forte, irresistível, fez Nicole ficar parada, saboreando o carinho. - Não vá embora. Prometo que não vou forçar nada. Sei que precisa de um tempo para pensar e vou lhe dar esse tempo. Serei paciente.

- Sirius...

- Não há nada de que se envergonhar, nada de que se arrepender.

- Mas eu não quero! Não quero ter um caso com você. A noite passada foi uma loucura!

- Uma loucura melhor do que todas as que existem. Não negue o que está sentindo.

- Eu não sinto nada! - ela disse com violência. Carregou a mala com energia provocada pelo desespero e começou a descer a escada.

- Você não pode voltar para o escritório depois disso.  
Sirius desceu correndo e parou na frente dela, no vestíbulo. Com mãos firmes, segurou-a, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

- Se pensa que vou ser sua amante, está muito enganado.

- O que eu lhe disse para não esquecer? Que não era assim que eu queria as coisas entre nós. Mas você não me ouviu e agora me culpa. Não é justo.

- Não estou culpando você - ela disse, chocada. - Só quero esquecer o que aconteceu. Apenas isso.

- Mas eu não vou entrar nesse jogo. E solte esse cabelo, preso como o de uma governanta antiga! – Sirius falou, alterado. Com um braço, puxou-a pela cintura e, com a outra mão, soltou-lhe os cabelos. - Você é uma mulher bonita. Aproveite sua beleza. Não tente escondê-la.

- Deixe-me ir!

- Tudo o que quero é levá-la para a cama outra vez - Sirius falou com paixão, apertando-lhe o abraço e acariciando-lhe o quadril, num gesto de intimidade.

Assustada, Nicole percebeu que não era imune àquele homem. Ao senti-lo contra seu corpo, notou que a pele se arrepiava e que um calor sensual a invadia.

- Pare com isso - implorou, quase sem forças.

- Só um beijo, e deixo você livre para trabalhar - ele propôs com um sorriso.

- Não! - Nicole se debateu.

- Mentirosa. Quer um beijo tanto quanto eu.

- Desculpe... Eu não percebi... e entrei pela porta dos fundos - uma voz os interrompeu.

Sirius deixou cair os braços na hora.  
Nicole desviou o olhar. Horrorizada, enxergou Remo Lupin parado a pouca distância, com uma expressão incrédula que, momentos depois, recompôs.

**N/A: **_**Xiii! Babou! E agora?!**_** Continua no próximo cáp.  
Espero que tenham gostado e espero reviews.**

_**Resposta á:**_** Hera3304: Obrigado pelo review e sim James Potter e sua digníssima esposa, Liliam, darão o ar de sua graça, mas lá pro 5° cap.**


	3. Confusões sentimentais

**N/A: Só parei para dizer oi.**

**III. Confusões sentimentais **

Ela ficou imóvel como uma estátua, enquanto Remo entregava um documento para Sirius.

- Nick precisa de uma carona para voltar ao escritório - Sirius disse, sem deixar de olhar para ela. - A não ser que tenha mudado de idéia, não é mesmo, querida?

- Não.

Com esforço, ela abriu a pesada porta de entrada, ansiosa para escapar da casa o mais depressa possível. Sem lhe dar tempo, Sirius passou o braço por sua cintura e acompanhou-a até a saída.  
Nicole olhou consternada para um homem que pareceu surgir do nada e apontou uma câmera fotográfica nos dois.  
Click! Com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto, ele correu para o outro lado da rua e entrou em um carro.

- Que falta de sorte! - comentou Sirius, sem o mínimo esforço para se mostrar convincente.

A atmosfera entre Nicole e Remo, no caminho de volta para o escritório, estava pesada.

- Tudo bem - ele começou a falar com calma. - A primeira coisa que você deve fazer é mentir e manter a mentira para o seu querido Yam. Diga que trabalhou até muito tarde e que eu também passei a noite lá. Não tem de confessar nada, compreendeu? Acredite, Yam não deseja a verdade neste momento. Esta versão a protegerá. Os fotógrafos estão sempre de olho no Sirius. Aposto que haverá uma fotografia sua, deixando a casa dele, nos jornais de amanhã. O que isso prova? Nada!

Pálida como cera, Nicole surpreendeu-se com o conselho cínico e franco.

- Remo, eu...

- Não consigo acreditar... Logo você! - ele murmurou. - Achei que fosse à prova do charme de Sirius. Sinto-me responsável. Só lhe dei o cargo porque você era noiva. Anteontem, quando entregou uma xícara de café para o chefe, agiu como se ele não passasse de uma estátua, e esta manhã...

- Por favor, não quero falar sobre este assunto. - Nicole pensou no dia anterior: acordara com um sol maravilhoso, sem imaginar o drama que teria pela frente.

- Tudo bem, Sirius decidiu conquistá-la. Eu já esperava por isso. Trabalhamos juntos há muito tempo. Acredite ou não, gosto dele. Mas, se olhasse para minha irmã como sempre olhou para você, eu a trancaria em casa e jogaria a chave fora. Sirius é o terror das mulheres. É frio e calculista. Já o vi em ação muitas vezes para saber que...

- Remo...  
_'Será possível que todos, menos eu, sabiam do interesse de Sirius?'_

- As duas últimas namoradas se apaixonaram e tiveram muitos problemas. Pensei que você fosse mais sensata.

'_Sensatez?'_ - Ela não fora nada sensata na noite anterior. Sentia-se vulgar, tola e terrivelmente envergonhada pelo que fizera. - _'Seria puritanismo? Implorei pela atenção de Sirius e ainda não entendo por que agi daquela maneira. Será que minha auto-estima estava tão baixa que fiquei agradecida por Sirius Black achar-me desejável? Precisava provar que era capaz de atrair um homem depois de ter visto Yam nos braços de Emanuele? Ou teria me vingado com a mesma traição?Se esse foi o motivo, estou descobrindo que a vingança é uma faca de dois gumes e que pode ferir o vingador, infligindo dor e arrependimento. '_

Quando Nicole e Remo chegaram ao escritório, Denise, a recepcionista do andar, olhou-a de modo curioso e velado. Duas secretárias executivas conversavam no corredor e silenciaram quando ela passou.

Logo Nicole descobriu o motivo do comportamento estranho.

- Srta. Labback?- Um garçom uniformizado retirou a toalha que cobria um carrinho com café da manhã completo. -Com os cumprimentos do sr. Black.

-Meu Deus!- Remo murmurou. Limpando a garganta, disse em voz clara e alta: - Espero que seja suficiente para dois, depois de trabalhar até tarde ontem à noite, perdi a hora e nem tomei café da manhã.

Nicole estava tão chocada que nem conseguiu lançar um olhar agradecido para Remo.  
_'Quem acreditaria que Sirius obrigara o secretário a sair do lado da esposa, para trabalhar? Ninguém, provavelmente. '_

Ela afundou na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha, olhando, distraída, o café ser servido.  
Não comia desde a manhã anterior e teria jantado se não tivesse usado o tempo para convencer Sirius Black a dormir com ela, sentiu o rosto corar com a lembrança. Sirius não queria que voltasse, a certeza sabia que haveria comentários, justamente o tipo de fofoca que Nicole odiava, teria sido cruel a ponto de usar aquilo como arma contra ela?

-O que Anne ganhou, menino ou menina? – Perguntou, esforçando-se para manter a normalidade.

-Sirius não contou? Ontem, conversamos por telefone durante uns dez minutos, Anne ganhou uma menina, ela vai se chamar Diana.

- Parabéns. - Nicole falou baixo, enquanto se esforçava para engolir alguma coisa.

- Nick, está tudo bem? Sua aparência está péssima.

-Estou bem.

Ela se perguntou se voltaria a ficar bem um dia. Enquanto tentava comer, uma torrente de lembranças eróticas dominou sua imóvel, chocada, sem acreditar na criatura na qual se transformara nos braços de Sirius, se pelo menos tivesse sido ruim, sórdido, decepcionante... Ela o odiou mais ainda pelo fato de ter sido maravilhoso. Nunca se perdoaria por achar Sirius Black mais excitante que o homem que amava.

Talvez sua tia estivesse certa. Micaela BonVoin a atormentara com sermões intermináveis sobre os perigos da promiscuidade. Nicole fora uma adolescente calada e tímida. Sentira-se humilhada com as insinuações da tia, que dizia temer o fator hereditário. Micaela insinuara, mais de uma vez, que o comportamento da cunhada não fora correto, ao mesmo tempo em que se recusava a enxergar o da própria filha.

- Nick? - Remo chamou da soleira.

Ela ergueu os olhos das contas que estava checando. Como secretária social, era responsável pela administração das várias casas de Sirius espalhadas pelo mundo. Administrava pequenas crises com os funcionários, admitia e demitia, cuidava dos orçamentos e de todos os detalhes necessários para o bom funcionamento de cada casa.

- Yam está vindo para cá. Ele já está no elevador.

Nicole ficou pálida e gaguejou:

- Vou... recebê-lo aqui.

- Mas Sirius disse...

- Que não admite visitas pessoais, eu sei. Mas, Sirius não está aqui.

Yam apareceu na porta e Nicole levantou-se.  
Ele parecia ter passado a noite em claro. Estava pálido, tenso, com os olhos vermelhos. Remo fechou a porta quando saiu da sala, deixando-os a sós.

- Nick, o que posso lhe dizer?

Parecia que um muro de vidro se erguera entre os dois. Era como se milhares de anos tivessem passado desde o dia anterior.

- Não há nada para dizer. - Nicole estava insensível, absolutamente vazia. Não sentia nenhuma emoção.

- Emanuele vem me procurando há semanas - ele murmurou, desapontado. - Não estou querendo me desculpar, mas...

- Você quis aproveitar porque ela não estava interessada há três anos.

Ele corou e concordou com um aceno da cabeça:  
- Talvez.

- E não conseguiu se controlar, Yam?

- Você está enganada. Eu não gosto dela, conheço bem o tipo. Foi apenas... uma coisa física. Que droga, como posso lhe dizer que apenas quis ir para a cama com Emanuele e depois esquecer que ela existia? Foi assim que aconteceu! - explicou, caloroso, esperando que Nicole lhe desse crédito. - Não havia emoção no envolvimento. Sei que está brava, mas é você que eu amo, é com você que quero casar.

- É impossível.

- Escute, deixe-me contar tudo desde o início.

- Não! Eu não quero saber. Sei que a situação é delicada para nós dois, mas não posso esquecer - ela disse com veemência, lembrando o que havia feito com Sirius.

Naquele momento, Sirius abriu a porta e entrou, demonstrando raiva e irritação.  
A atmosfera vibrou e ela se deu conta de que um simples olhar foi suficiente para enchê-la de culpa. Ele estava inconformado por encontrá-la conversando com Yam.

- Acredito que o senhor já ficou tempo demais aqui. Saia e nunca mais volte - Sirius ordenou.

O rosto de Yam mostrou uma expressão de assombro.

- Sirius... - Nicole murmurou com medo do olhar ameaçador.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Yam perguntou confuso. - Não estou entendendo.

Sirius se aproximou de Nicole e passou o braço sobre o ombro dela.

- Nick e eu vamos almoçar. Está perdendo seu tempo - respondeu ríspido.

- Nicole? - Yam a fitava atordoado.

Ela não sabia o que fazer. Sirius resolveu o problema. Simplesmente conduziu-a para fora da sala e caminhou para o elevador. Antes que a porta do elevador fechasse, Nicole pôde ver o olhar incrédulo de Denise.

- Você devolveu a aliança? - Sirius perguntou, irritado.

Finalmente Nicole conseguiu falar:

- Como ousou me tirar da sala daquele jeito? Como ousou agredir Yam?

- Eu não agredi. Há quanto tempo ele estava ali com você? Com certeza, tempo suficiente para querer contar uma história trágica.

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- Você passou a noite em meus braços. Se isso não for da minha conta, o que será? Dio, espero que não tenha lhe contado sobre ontem.

- Droga!- Uma onda de irritação invadiu Nicole. Sirius Black conseguia atormentá-la.

- Presumo que pelo menos tenha dito que está tudo acabado entre vocês...

- 0 que importa se eu disse ou não? - ela objetou furiosa.

- Acontece que não costumo dividir minhas mulheres com outros homens. É um antigo costume italiano - ele retrucou com ironia.

Nicole parou no meio do estacionamento e colocou as mãos na cintura.  
- Eu não sou uma de suas mulheres! Estou apaixonada por outro homem.

Sirius estudou-a com um olhar frio.  
- Um homem com quem nunca dormiu. Que tipo de amor era esse?

- 0 tipo de amor que com certeza você jamais entenderia.

- Um amor puro e perfeito - ele zombou. - Esta era a parte mais importante, não é verdade?

- Não sei do que está falando.

Sirius quase a empurrou para dentro da limusine.

- 0 casamento imaculado, a virgem sacrificada. É medieval, Nicole. O que aconteceria se você acabasse se casando e finalmente descobrisse não gostar nem um pouco do que ele fazia?

- Não seja desagradável.

- Aposto que teria cerrado os dentes e tentado distrair-se com a estampa do papel de parede, enquanto ele se satisfazia...

- Eu me recuso a escutar isso!

Sirius encarou-a em silêncio. Depois, falou com suavidade:  
- Você ficou chocada com sua própria reação ontem à noite.

- Não! - ela gemeu, transtornada com as emoções que sentia e com as quais não sabia lidar.

- Eu também fiquei chocado - ele sussurrou. - Nunca me ocorreu que você ainda fosse virgem. Se eu soubesse, não teria avançado. Não tenho o costume de tirar vantagem de pessoas inocentes.

- Não quero conversar. Nem sei por que estou com você neste carro.

- Você queria fugir de Yam – Sirius disse com um sorriso carinhoso. - Por isso está aqui.

Nicole fechou os olhos. Por que deixava transparecer seus sentimentos para aquele homem? Até ele falar, não havia percebido o motivo pelo qual permitira-lhe intrometer-se em seus assuntos. A saída fora menos dolorosa do que prolongar o encontro que não levaria a nada. Perguntou-se se Emanuele era a mulher dos sonhos de Yam. Será que escolhera a ela, Nicole, como esposa porque compartilhavam os mesmos interesses e por causa de seu famoso... puritanismo? Fosse como fosse, seguramente não havia mais nada a ser discutido com Yam.

- Não acredita que a culpa seja dele, não é? - Sirius murmurou.

Mais uma vez, Nicole notou que ele atingira o alvo com precisão. Sua raiva se transformou em aceitação passiva.  
- Emanuele é muito bonita, muito tentadora.

- É apenas uma loira de olhos verdes, com dentes perfeitos e longas pernas. Existem muitas iguais por aí.

Nicole percebeu que, para o gosto de Sirius, a prima não era nem um pouco especial. Mas, isso não explicava por que ele se sentira atraído por uma secretária morena e normal. De repente, ela pensou ter descoberto a explicação e ficou atônita por não ter resolvido o enigma antes. Sirius se cansava das mulheres com facilidade. Como Remo mesmo dissera, todas faziam o impossível para conseguir sua atenção. O maior atrativo de Nicole só poderia ter sido a falta de interesse que demonstrava pelo patrão. Sua aparente indiferença a colocara em um patamar alto, acima das outras. Ela não se lembrava de uma só mulher que não se abalasse na presença dele. Mesmo as felizes no casamento, ou as mais velhas, não eram imunes ao magnetismo de Sirius. Nicole bloqueara a atração. A disciplina tornara possível esse distanciamento. Até a noite anterior, evidentemente, quando o choque e o efeito do álcool haviam diminuído suas defesas.

Quando a limusine estacionou, Sirius ajudou-a a sair. O calor da mão poderosa em seu braço provocou-lhe um arrepio. Não queria mais nada com ele e precisava deixar isso bem claro. Com certeza, Sirius se achava responsável por ela, depois do que acontecera entre os dois.

O restaurante sofisticado estava vazio. Desconcertada, Nicole olhou ao redor.  
O maitre puxou a cadeira para que ela sentasse. O pianista tocava músicas românticas e um batalhão de garçons se apresentou pronto para servi-los.

- Onde está todo mundo? - ela perguntou.

- Eu queria conversar em particular. Achei que você não gostaria de voltar à minha casa, e então decidi por um local neutro.

Sirius pagara pelo privilégio de uma sala vazia só para conversar com ela.

Um garçom se aproximou com as entradas. Ele encostou-se à cadeira, segurando uma taça de vinho, e observou Nicole com carinho.  
- Coma. - Encorajou-a.

- Vamos conversar enquanto comemos - ela sugeriu.

Um sorriso sensual curvou os lábios de Sirius.  
- Às vezes você se mostra muito jovem, _cara._

- Não estou acostumada com esse tipo de tratamento.

- Muito, muito jovem. Caso se olhasse no espelho, sem considerar o padrão de beleza de sua prima, enxergaria o que eu vejo. Um corpo perfeito, olhos da cor do mais límpido céu, pele translúcida, boca maravilhosa. Uma tentação até para um santo... e eu não sou santo, _bella_ _mia_.- Um leve rubor coloriu o rosto de Nicole. - Quando olho para você, vejo uma pessoa adorável, que anda, fala e se comporta como se fosse a mais comum das mulheres. Foi isso que atraiu minha atenção, em primeiro lugar. Fiquei curioso. No começo, pensei que fosse encenação, para atrair as atenções. Então, vi como olhou para mim e descobri que, apesar de sua postura fria, você não me era indiferente.

- Se está tentando dizer que na verdade forcei... - Sirius fez um gesto, pedindo-lhe que silenciasse.

- Se seus planos de casamento não tivessem naufragado, eu jamais teria me aproximado. Mas, nenhum homem perde uma oportunidade como essa. Não estava em meus planos levá-la para a cama... era cedo demais. Eu não imaginava que seria o primeiro. Não tente transformar o que compartilhamos em algo sórdido. Você, melhor que ninguém, sabe que não foi.

Nicole abaixou a cabeça, tentando não lembrar o ato de amor.  
- Sirius, isso não muda meu modo de sentir e pensar. Temos ideais diferentes. Aquilo não deveria ter acontecido.

- Mas aconteceu e agora não existe retorno.

- Talvez não existisse se eu me apaixonasse por você ou qualquer coisa assim. Mas não estou apaixonada!

- Ah, o amor! - Sirius falou, exasperado.

- Obviamente é algo que não acontece a você, e provavelmente nunca aconteceu.

Nicole tentou ser o mais honesta possível. Um envolvimento sexual, sem sentimentos mais profundos, não fazia seu gênero. Sabia que não devia ter ido para a cama com Sirius, mas tinha força de vontade suficiente para admitir o erro e manter sua postura.

Sirius deu uma risada amarga e seu olhar escureceu.  
- Sabe que já me apaixonei? Foi um amor muito maior do que pode imaginar ou ter sentido. Eu estava com dezenove anos, e ela era dez anos mais velha. Nosso amor durou dois anos fantásticos. Então, em uma manhã, acordei e ela não estava mais a meu lado. Procurei-a durante seis meses e daria até o último centavo para tê-la de volta. Isto é amor!

A confissão comoveu Nicole. Por um momento, conseguiu imaginar Sirius como um jovem apaixonado e vulnerável. Aos trinta anos, ele não tinha mais nada de um jovem. Era um homem adulto, muito seguro de si.

- Por que ela foi embora? - perguntou, sem conter a curiosidade.

- Convenceu-se de que não era a mulher certa para mim. Mas também me ajudou a ficar livre das ilusões sobre o amor. Combine respeito mútuo, carinho, atração sexual e você terá uma base muito mais segura do que encontraria no amor.

- Não acredito nisso.

- Bem, suas ilusões acabaram ontem - Sirius lembrou-a com suavidade. - Você achou que ele valia a pena. Construiu um castelo de expectativas irreais, acreditando que o amor conquista tudo. Se não estivesse apaixonada, não acreditaria no poder do amor e não ficaria cega aos sinais óbvios.

- Pode haver certa verdade no que você está dizendo, mas continuo acreditando que, para a maioria das pessoas, os benefícios de amar e ser amado valem todos os riscos.

- É a velha idéia de conforto e segurança - ele falou com cinismo. - Mas, gostando ou não, o que houve ontem à noite foi muito bom para nós dois... e o amor não teve nada a ver com aquilo.

Nicole enrubesceu, irritada com o modo como ele argumentava e a deixava em situação embaraçosa. Ela e Yam quase nunca discutiam. Sempre vira aquilo como uma demonstração da força do relacionamento. Sem dúvida, outra das ilusões do amor, que Sirius delineara tão bem. Lembrou-se das palavras de Remo, dizendo que o patrão era emocionalmente frio e indiferente. Pela primeira vez, considerou aquele aspecto e ficou confusa. Como um homem frio e calculista poderia mostrar o calor e a paixão que ele demonstrara no dia anterior? Não, ela não seria tola a ponto de se apaixonar por Sirius Black. O ato caloroso fora uma ilusão, só para impressioná-la.

- A noite passada acabou. Águas passadas, se preferir - Nicole falou sem emoção. - Não vou ter um caso com você. Não serei sua amante.

- Por que não?

- Porque não temos nada em comum. Vivemos em mundos diferentes, com valores diferentes.

- Ah! Mas então o motivo é apenas esse! Isso significa, _cara_, que no fundo você está interessada em mim...

Tentando não demonstrar irritação, Nicole entrou na limusine.

- Vai me deixar trabalhar em paz, sem me assediar, até o fim do aviso-prévio?

- Considerou o café da manhã um assédio?

Ela mordeu os lábios para se controlar.  
- Sabe o que estou querendo dizer.

- O julgamento das outras pessoas lhe é tão importante assim? A ponto de reger sua vida?

- Isso não é justo!

Sirius segurou-lhe as mãos. Por um instante ela quis evitar o contato, mas, por uma razão que não compreendia, seus dedos ficaram inertes, presos nos dele. Tremeu. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Sentiu uma vontade súbita e urgente de se atirar nos braços de Sirius e chorar. Nunca, em sua vida, sentira-se mais confusa. Nesse momento, ele a puxou para mais perto.

- Sirius... não - ela suspirou.

Ele não ouviu. Segurou-lhe o rosto para encará-la. O coração de Nicole disparou, e uma terrível excitação tomou conta de seu corpo.

- Não... - ela gemeu outra vez.

Um desejo compulsivo segurou-a no lugar. No silêncio do carro, Nicole reconheceu a força de um desejo inexistente em seu relacionamento com Yam.

Sirius inclinou a cabeça, beijando-lhe a boca com paixão. Nicole sentia-se queimar por dentro, queria agarrá-lo, beijá-lo, colar seu corpo no dele. O cheiro e o calor do homem a seu lado encheram-na de desejo. Gemidos escapavam de sua garganta. Enfiou a mão sob a camisa dele, acariciando o peito másculo, provocando murmúrios de prazer em Sirius. No instante seguinte ele a colocava no colo, levantando-lhe a saia com habilidade. Segurou-a pelo quadril, posicionando-a sobre a marca de sua virilidade. Trêmulo, soltou-lhe os lábios e disse, ofegante, com um brilho nos olhos acinzentados:  
- Venha para casa comigo. Venha para minha cama e esqueça o resto.

**N/A: Completem a cena como quiserem.  
Desta vez eu fui tão rápida que até me surpreendi. Agradeço pelos Reviews e espero outros. Fui!!! **


	4. A oferta

**IV. A oferta**

Yam merece uma explicação! Você agiu de modo vergonhoso! – Micaela BonVoin condenou. - A cidade inteira está comentando. O que dizer aos Diggory?

- Sinto muito -Nicole suspirou.

- Você mentiu! Nem teve a decência de nos contar que havia outro homem envolvido!

Nicole respirou fundo, decidida a não discutir até que a situação se acalmasse.  
Não lhe ocorreu, ao deixar Londres e voltar para casa, que seria recebida como a grande culpada por tudo. Yam fazia-se de mártir, deixando que ela arcasse com a responsabilidade do rompimento.

- Dá um tempo, mãe. - Emanuele apareceu na porta da cozinha com um sorriso radiante.

- Pelo menos os convites ainda não haviam sido enviados.

Nicole saiu para o quintal.

- Parece que o sangue não nega... - a voz estridente da tia foi ouvida através da janela.

Afastando-se, Nicole começou a retirar as roupas secas do varal. O pesadelo parecia não ter fim. Emanuele chegara de Londres há uma hora, confiante em que a prima não ousaria revelar a verdade.  
Os tios estavam arrasados, acreditando que Nicole traíra Yam com um ricaço que, aparentemente, a abandonara. Era o único consolo da tia. Micaela BonVoin achava justo que um comportamento errado recebesse um castigo adequado.

Ao pensar em Sirius, ela tremeu de desejo e ficou ainda mais confusa. Fizera bem em sair de Londres. Não podia enfrentar Sirius Black. Ele só a desejara porque ficara desconcertado ao descobrir uma mulher indiferente a seu charme. Nem de longe imaginava que o desejo que Nicole nutria por ele era real e poderoso.  
Ela ainda estava aturdida com o estrago que um homem podia provocar na vida de uma mulher. Tudo o que acreditava saber sobre si mesma fora pelos ares, do modo mais inusitado possível, em apenas vinte quatro horas!

- Eu sabia que você não diria nada...

Ao ouvir a voz, Nicole virou a cabeça e deparou com Emanuele, parada a pouca distância.

- Fiquei calada porque a verdade não acrescentaria nada, a não ser mais desgosto para todos.

- Yam não quer falar comigo. Acha que eu lhe dei o telefonema.

- É claro que você deu!

- Não dei! - a prima gritou, furiosa. - Alguém, que sabia sobre nós dois, não achou nada melhor para fazer do que nos meter nessa enrascada. Talvez alguém que trabalhe com ele nos tenha visto juntos... Não sei, mas não fui eu que liguei para você.

Para Nicole, não tinha a menor importância quem fora o autor da chamada. Sorriu ao notar a atitude de defesa da prima. Culpada de ter dormido com seu noivo, mas inocente no telefonema.

- Conte-me sobre Sirius Black. - Emanuele pediu.

- Por quê?

- Porque estou curiosa. Minha mãe deve estar louca, sabe? Imagine só, pensar que ele poderia se interessar por você... Não é uma piada? Quanto a desejá-la, passar a noite a seu lado, só pode ser um delírio, uma fantasia. Sirius nem me olhou no dia que o conheci!

Nicole se encostou nas pedras do muro aquecido pelo sol. Pensou em todos os anos que desperdiçara, tentando conquistar a amizade da prima. Emanuele nunca a perdoara por ter se intrometido em seu status de filha única. Mesmo sabendo do sofrimento de Nicole por ter perdido os pais, Emanuele sempre a considerou uma intrusa.  
Quando Nicole começou a sair com Yam, ambas as famílias ficaram felizes. Para a mãe dele, o namoro foi um alívio. Já para os tios... eles gostavam de Yam, mas teriam ficado desapontados se sua bela filha se apaixonasse por ele. Esperavam que Emanuele arrumasse um marido rico e poderoso.  
O fato de Nicole ter ficado noiva primeiro deixara os BonVoin atônitos. Mas, Micaela se envolvera com os preparativos do casamento e, no ano anterior, havia se aproximado um pouco mais da sobrinha.  
Era triste ver aquele noivado destruído, provocando consternação em todos os envolvidos. Apenas Emanuele, egoísta como sempre, mantinha-se impassível.

- Por que fez aquilo? - Nicole finalmente perguntou.

- Yam não ama você. Ama a mim, só não tem coragem de admitir. A mãe dele me odeia. Acha que eu não presto, assim como Yam também acha. Por que pensa que ele foi atrás de você? Como compensação, claro. Ele me quer muito, mas ao mesmo tempo me despreza.  
O amargo ressentimento no olhar de Emanuele deixou Nicole surpresa. Nunca lhe ocorrera que a prima pudesse se importar com a opinião de Yam.  
- Mais uma coisa - Emanuele continuou. - Yam está agindo como um idiota, louco por você. Recusa-se a falar comigo só porque está se sentindo culpado. Deixe-o de lado. Diga-lhe que compreendeu o que houve e que o fim do noivado é o passo mais lógico. Não quero que ele fique contra mim.

- Por que não?

-Acho que posso estar grávida.

- Como?!!!

As palavras caíram como um soco. Nicole ficou pálida e nauseada. Percebeu que seu sofrimento não havia terminado.

- Não vou falar da gravidez até ele parar de se sentir culpado em relação a você!

- Eu deveria ter contado a verdade a todos... - Nicole murmurou.

- Não! Você volta para Londres. Os vizinhos vão me ver tentando consolar Yam. Depois de um tempo, viajaremos para algum lugar distante e voltaremos casados.

- Você planejou tudo! Como sempre.

- Yam era meu! Não posso me desculpar se não me sinto culpada. Só quero que o convença de que não fui eu que fiz o telefonema.

Uma risada histérica saiu da garganta de Nicole. Emanuele não só esperava que ela assumisse a culpa como também que intercedesse junto a Yam... Entrou na cozinha, onde Micaela BonVoin arrumava uma bandeja de chá.

- Yam e os pais estão aqui. O que seu tio e eu vamos dizer a eles?

Nicole quase caiu na risada. Yam, na casa? E acompanhado pelos pais?  
Oh, não! Não suportaria mais aquela cena. Já escutara bastante a respeito de como os Diggory estavam chocados e furiosos.  
Na semana anterior, odiava a pecha de "boa moça" que lhe era conferida. Agora, daria dez anos de sua vida para ter a reputação de volta.  
A campainha tocou. A meio caminho do vestíbulo, Nicole foi interceptada por Yam.

- Nick... precisamos conversar.

- Basta contar a verdade a seus pais! - ela soluçou, tentando soltar o braço que ele apertava.

- Por que disse para sua tia que terminamos o noivado? Como se deixou fotografar com Sirius Black? Não percebe que me fez de idiota aos olhos de todos? Sei que não há nada entre você e Black... Não poderia haver, mas aquela fotografia ridícula só piorou as coisas.

A campainha tocou novamente. O barulho feria os ouvidos de Nicole.

- Deixe-me em paz - ela pediu, desesperada.

- Eu a amo. Ainda quero casar com você. Se não conversarmos, como resolveremos este assunto?

Nicole não suportava mais escutá-lo. Era como se Yam estivesse vivendo em um mundo particular de fantasia.  
Soltou o braço com tanta violência que quase colidiu com a porta de entrada. Ao abrir, uma expressão de desespero apareceu em seu rosto.

Era Sirius.  
O susto foi tão grande que ela perdeu o equilíbrio. Ao mesmo tempo, sentiu tanto alívio que mal pôde acreditar no que via. Braços fortes seguraram seu corpo antes que caísse.

- Que diabos está acontecendo aqui? - Sirius perguntou, bravo.

- Sirius... - Nicole sussurrou, encostando-se nele, protegida por sua força e grata por sua presença naquele momento horrível. - Tire-me daqui, por favor.

- Tire as mãos de cima dela! - Yam conseguiu gritar depois de se recuperar do abalo.

Sirius o ignorou. Caminhou com Nicole até o Bugatti esportivo, acomodou-a com calma no assento do passageiro e murmurou com carinho:  
- Volto em um minuto, cara.

Nicole ainda estava sem fôlego. Nunca sentira tanta alegria ao ver uma pessoa.  
Observou Sirius sair da casa, curiosa para saber por que ele retornara.

- Você gostaria de ir a algum lugar especial?

- Qualquer lugar...

Sirius deu uma risada gostosa.

- Dio, cheguei bem a tempo, hein? Ah, sim, e fiz meus próprios planos...

Sirius sempre sabia exatamente aonde ia e o que fazia. Tinha uma personalidade muito diferente da de Yam, que ela imaginara ser um homem forte e seguro... mas que não lhe fora leal, nem a Emanuele.

- Você emagreceu - disse Sirius depois de um momento de silêncio.

_'Terei emagrecido tanto?'_ - Nicole contemplou, ansiosa, o próprio corpo, enfiado em uma calça jeans e uma camiseta cor-de-rosa. Então corou.-_' Tenho que parar com isso. Afinal de contas, não estou saindo para um encontro romântico!'_

- Por que você veio? - perguntou.

- Porque senti saudade.

- Tente outra.

- Porque fiquei preocupado com o efeito daquela fotografia. Você viu a última?- E colocou o jornal no colo de Nicole.

- Pensei que meus quinze minutos de fama já tivessem terminado...

Nicole leu a coluna de mexericos com o coração descompassado. Marjorie Klain estava furiosa por ter sido trocada por uma mulher que descreveu como "datilógrafa impertinente", e que chamara o patrão de "mulherengo e sem-vergonha".

- Eu falei isso mesmo - Nicole murmurou.

- É esta a idéia que faz de mim?

- Desculpe, tem toda razão de ficar bravo.

- Foi um julgamento e tanto do meu caráter, hein?

Mesmo aborrecida por vê-lo irritado, Nicole sentia-se calma pela primeira vez em vários dias. Era um alívio imenso sair da pressão da casa dos BonVoin.

- Emanuele está grávida.

Sirius caiu na gargalhada. Nicole olhou-o, sem entender a reação.

- Desculpe, cara. Não foi gentil de minha parte. Mas, não importa o que ela seja, mostrou ser uma jovem muito determinada.

- Yam ainda não sabe. Com certeza, quando descobrir, vai me deixar em paz.

- E isso que você quer?

- Sem dúvida - ela respondeu, decidida.

Com as costas da mão, Sirius fez um gesto de carinho no rosto de Nicole.  
- Acredito que está livre do tormento. Quando voltei para dentro da casa, contei tudo a eles.

Nicole deu um pulo.  
- O que você contou?

- Em primeiro lugar, quis que sua família soubesse quem sou. Então, deixei claro que nosso relacionamento só começou depois que você descobriu o envolvimento de seu noivo com sua prima. Fui muito mais caridoso do que eles foram com você. Não contei que encontrou os dois na cama.

- Isso vai deixar meus tios arrasados. Você não tinha o direito de contar.

Sirius diminui a marcha do carro e encarou-a com seriedade.  
- Em vista do que ouvi antes de entrar na casa, foi com prazer que contei a verdade. Sua prima fingiu sofrer um desmaio. Seu ex-noivo não sabia onde se esconder. Quando eu estava saindo, uma senhora gorda, usando um colar de pérolas, fez um discurso memorável sobre as qualidades morais de sua prima. Foram palavras tão fortes que Emanuele literalmente não conseguiu mais manter a atuação e levantou do desmaio como um vampiro saindo da tumba, gritando feito louca.

- Foi um divertimento e tanto, não foi? - Nicole falou com a voz vacilante.

Estava chocada com a indiferença de Sirius em relação aos sentimentos das pessoas envolvidas. Mas a descrição dele foi tão vívida, e rica em humor negro, que não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

- Vê, bella mia? Agora você já pode sorrir outra vez.

- Mesmo que eu me odeie por isso? Mesmo que não tenha o direito de me sentir superior a Yam e Emanuele? No mesmo dia, dormi com você! - ela falou, exasperada.

- Você sabe, melhor do que ninguém, que não teria feito nada, se ainda acreditasse em seu noivo e no compromisso moral que mantinham. Você é muito leal.

- Está querendo me consolar, não é? - Ela suspirou. - Devo muito aos pais de Emanuele. Se não tivessem me recebido, quando eu tinha cinco anos, certamente eu teria sido enviada para um orfanato. Fui criada como filha.

- Mentira. Vi uma dúzia de fotografias de Emanuele decorando a sala, e nenhuma sua. Para eles, foi um alívio quando você saiu da cidade para cuidar da própria vida.

- Foi minha escolha. Eles até fizeram muito. Na verdade, minha tia não queria me criar. Sou filha ilegítima - revelou, amargurada.

- O que não é nada incomum nos dias atuais.

- Meu pai era um garçom grego.

- Ah! O sangue quente e fogoso do Mediterrâneo. Por acaso pede desculpas por também ser assim? - Sirius sorriu de modo sensual.

Nicole não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.  
- Eu não estava me desculpando.

- Estava sim. Como seus pais se conheceram?

- Minha mãe tinha vinte e um anos e viajou para a Grécia nas férias. Voltou grávida. Quando eu nasci, queriam que ela me entregasse para adoção, mas minha mãe se recusou e foi expulsa de casa. Por isso, eles não tiveram boa vontade ao me receber, quando ela morreu. Meus avós eram idosos demais para cuidar de mim. Emanuele era só um ano mais velha. Meus tios foram bondosos. Não tinham nenhuma obrigação de me acolher.

Sirius não fez comentários.  
Nicole recostou a cabeça no banco, sentindo a tensão deixar seu corpo e os músculos relaxados.

- Estou agradecida por ter me tirado de lá.

- Não quero gratidão, cara.

Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Enquanto olhava o campo florido pela janela, não esqueceu nem por um minuto que estava sentada ao lado de Sirius Black. A consciência daquela presença poderosa era tão intensa que sequer podia negar. A expressão indiferente que conseguia manter quando trabalhava na empresa agora a abandonara.

- Estamos quase lá. - Sirius saiu da estrada principal e enveredou por um caminho que cruzava uma pequena vila medieval.

- Aonde é "lá"?

- Ladymead Hall. Tenho um encontro marcado para ver a casa.

- Por que quer uma casa no campo?

- Para ter uma base tranqüila perto de Londres.

Manobrando o carro, ele estacionou na entrada de uma casa antiga. Outro veículo já estava parado ali.  
Nicole apreciou a fachada de tijolos à vista. Sem conter a curiosidade, saiu do carro. 0 sol refletia-se nos vidros das inúmeras janelas, muitas das quais estavam quebradas. A construção mostrava o mesmo aspecto triste e negligenciado do jardim.

- Quer que eu espere aqui? - ela perguntou.

- Claro que não.

Sirius caminhou para cumprimentar o corretor, e Nicole foi direto para a entrada, sem querer se intrometer na conversa. Rapidamente, ele dispensou o moço. Alcançou Nicole, colocando uma brochura com os dados do imóvel em suas mãos.

- Vamos explorar a casa sozinhos. Assim pode me dar um ponto de vista feminino sobre ela.

0 interior era muito melhor conservado do que o exterior sugeria. 0 grande hall de entrada possuía uma enorme lareira. 0 piso de mármore era maravilhoso. Nicole andou em silêncio ao lado de Sirius passando de um aposento para outro, encantada com o desenho dos papéis nas paredes e com as elaboradas pinturas no teto.  
A cozinha era enorme. Panelas de cobre estavam penduradas em toda a extensão do fogão. No centro do aposento havia uma mesa retangular de madeira maciça, ladeada por dois bancos. Uma luz suave penetrava através dos vidros, trazendo calor e aconchego.  
Um rato correu na frente de Nicole, mas ela nem notou. Fascinada, subiu a escada de carvalho, percorrendo com os dedos, aqui e ali, detalhes do entalhe delicado. Nem uma só palavra passou por seus lábios. Concentrou-se em fazer um julgamento racional.

- É uma casa muito grande.

- Você acha? Para mim é modesta demais.- Sirius admitiu com suavidade.

Nicole olhou pela janela de um dos quartos e sorriu.

- Há um jardim de topiaria lá embaixo. Veja, apesar da falta de poda, ainda é possível perceber as formas esculpidas. Aposto que daquele outro lado existia uma horta.

- Esta casa demandaria uma boa reforma.-Observou ele.

Nicole virou a cabeça.

- Você não desistiria do imóvel por esse motivo, não é?

- Confesso que preferiria comprá-la depois de reformada.

Ela pensou na imaculada casa de Sirius em Londres. Lembrou a decoração fria e contemporânea dos poucos cômodos que pudera observar e concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Sabe que posso visualizar esta construção como um... lar? - Sirius saboreou as palavras de modo sedutor.

- Eu também...

- Case comigo e transforme isto em...

Incrédula, Nicole ficou imóvel, os olhos arregalados. - 0 que disse?

- Eu quero uma esposa e filhos. - Sirius escolheu as palavras com calma.- Também quero você. Parece que, neste momento de nossas vidas, nós dois desejamos as mesmas coisas. Por que não as procuramos juntos?

Nicole passou a língua nos lábios subitamente ressecados. Enfrentou o olhar de Sirius, sentindo os nervos vibrar. Tremeu, consciente da imediata reação de seu corpo, sobre a qual perdera o controle. Viu-o aproximar-se.

- Nós dois temos o fogo da paixão, sem o qual um casamento de conveniência não sobrevive. Você me quer, bella mia... Não tenha vergonha de admitir.

- Não acredito que você queira se casar!

- Estou com trinta anos, Nick. Confesso que, durante esse tempo todo, aproveitei muito bem minha liberdade. Mas não são apenas as mulheres que têm necessidade de se estabelecer com um parceiro.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Um casamento prático e um relacionamento civilizado. É o que estou lhe oferecendo. Onde não existe uma emoção forte, não existe dor. Não vou magoá-la.

Sirius não queria uma esposa apaixonada. Não desejava ser o foco de emoções que não pretendia retribuir. De certo modo, fazia sentido. Mulheres apaixonadas podiam se transformar em criaturas exigentes. Uma mulher apaixonada por um homem que não a amasse facilmente se transformaria em esposa ciumenta, possessiva e insegura. Logo, o relacionamento começaria a deteriorar.

- Pelo amor de Deus, por que eu? - Nicole murmurou. . - Você mal me conhece.

- Está enganada. Trabalhou para mim durante quase um ano. Sei que é controlada quando está sob pressão, eficiente e perfeccionista. Seus subordinados a admiram e respeitam, porque nunca participa das fofocas do escritório.

O rosto de Nicole ficou quente e vermelho.

- Espero que coloque todos esses elogios quando der minhas referências para um novo emprego. Parece que fui uma funcionária perfeita.

- E foi mesmo. Mas nunca teve ambições de fazer carreira.

- Tem razão - ela concordou.

- Isso também vem a calhar. Eu viajo muito. Uma esposa empenhada em fazer carreira não teria muito tempo para cuidar da casa e da família durante minhas ausências

_'Casa e família? Que droga! Não posso imaginar que ele seja tão frio e calculista. Sirius sabe muito bem que perdi na última semana e tem consciência absoluta de seu poder em relação a mim. Esta me oferecendo o que ansiei a vida inteira!'_

- E me perdoe por voltar ao assunto, cara, mas agora sei também como você age nos piores momentos.

- Quer dizer... quando estou bêbada e desesperada?

- Você foi muito forte, merecedora de todo o me respeito. Não ficou histérica, não se afundou em autopiedade nem procurou uma vingança mesquinha. Seu comportamento foi digno de admiração.

Ele tinha a habilidade de um jogador de pôquer. A vontade de Nicole era cair a seus pés em agradecimento. Sirius a tratara com respeito, consideração e fora compreensivo, sem demonstrar pena ou superioridade.  
Quanto a Yam... Bem, o homem que havia amado, em quem confiara cegamente, quase destruíra sua vida. E ainda ousava falar em reconciliação, com uma convicção arrogante e desagradável de que seria perdoado, acreditando no amor incondicional de Nicole. Yam, que zombara da ex-noiva, sem acreditar que um homem poderoso e rico como Sirius fosse capaz de se interessar por ela... Até a semana anterior, nunca enxergara os sinais de egoísmo e mesquinhez de caráter no ex-noivo. Sim, o amor era cego.

- Sirius... Não posso negar que sua oferta é tentadora. Mas o estado emocional em que me encontro não é propício para lidar com uma decisão importante como esta. - ela respondeu, ansiosa.

- Sem dúvida você acha que não me conhece o suficiente...

- Conheço-o muito bem - Nicole falou, um pouco tímida. - Uma coisa que esta confusão com Yam me ensinou foi que, mesmo tendo convivido com ele durante quase toda minha vida, na verdade eu não o conhecia. Nunca suspeitei que continuasse ligado a Emanuele, nem vi qualquer coisa estranha no comportamento que apresentava. Mas, como você mesmo disse, o amor é cego. Não vê defeitos e projeta uma realidade falsa. Foi assim com você quando... quero dizer, com...

- Isabel? É lógico. Naquela idade, eu era muito romântico. Um dia a dor diminui, posso lhe assegurar.

_'Isabel... Que nome adorável!'_ - Nicole pensou, distraída, admirando o perfil bonito de Sirius. Era tão maravilhoso que, mesmo num momento importante como aquele, ela não conseguia parar de contemplá-lo.

- Você é um homem muito rico - recomeçou, embaraçada. - Existem inúmeras mulheres mais adequadas a seu estilo de vida do que eu.

Sirius brindou-a com um sorriso cínico.  
- Só você é especial, cara. Minha riqueza não a fez esquecer seus padrões morais. Fiquei orgulhoso. Não gostaria de me casar com uma mulher interessada apenas naquilo que posso oferecer materialmente.

Passou pela mente de Nicole que Sirius a considerava previsível o suficiente para não temer surpresas desagradáveis. Talvez tudo o que ela desprezasse em si mesma, há uma semana, fosse, ironicamente, o padrão de uma esposa perfeita para ele. Uma dona de casa com valores tradicionais, sem o risco de um dia fugir com o motorista ou de se recusar a ter filhos para não estragar o corpo.

- Não sei o que dizer.

- Diga "sim". - Sirius estendeu as mãos e Nicole as alcançou, ansiosa pelo contato físico que a confortava.

- Seria uma loucura. Não consigo pensar direito...

Ele deu um sorriso satisfeito. Sabia por que Nicole estava naquela condição. Sabia que tinha o poder de deixá-la aflita, entregue a um desejo que ainda não aprendera a controlar.  
Os contato das mãos fez o coração dela disparar. Os mamilos enrijeceram, aparecendo sob a camiseta.

- Adoro saber que excito você - Sirius murmurou com voz rouca.

Envergonhada com o olhar fixo em seus seios, Nicole abaixou a cabeça.

- Não seja tímida - ele reprovou, enfiando as mãos sob a camiseta.

Uma sensação de calor inundou o corpo de Nicole. Sirius abriu o fecho do sutiã, e os seios espalharam-se pesados e doloridos, nas mãos fortes. Ela tremeu de desejo quando Sirius os massageou. Percorreu-lhe o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua e beijou a boca já entreaberta.  
Nicole abraçou-o, sem evitar um gemido de prazer.

- Se você não for minha mulher, vai ser minha amante - Sirius falou com carinho.- Não vou me afastar por cavalheirismo, pode acreditar.

Sirius se endireitou, arrumando, com experiência, a roupa de Nicole. Ela tremia sem controle por causa do desejo não satisfeito, e não compreendeu a insinuação. Uma humilhação amarga deu lugar à paixão. Encarou-o.

- Se você fizer isso comigo outra vez, vou lhe dar uma bofetada! Não sou uma boneca idiota com a qual pode brincar. Não vou ser controlada ou manipulada por você!

- Mas vai se casar comigo.  
Sirius falou com tanta convicção que abalou a segurança dela.

- Preciso... pensar a respeito.

- Quer voltar para aquela casa de loucos? Quero uma resposta agora. Basta dizer sim ou não.

Nicole desviou o olhar, para evitar a tentação. Apesar de se achar abalada demais para tomar uma decisão como aquela, uma parte de sua consciência lhe dizia para aceitar de imediato.  
Sirius estava oferecendo tudo com o que sempre sonhara. Depois do estrago do relacionamento com Yam, Sirius era um bálsamo para seu ego ferido. Ele lhe oferecia uma saída bem-vinda para uma situação que ameaçava tornar-se intolerável.

- Sim.

No mesmo instante em que falou, Nicole quase voltou atrás. Mas, pensou que, caso o fizesse, teria de suportar conviver com Emanuele e Yam . Como agüentaria a humilhação? Por outro lado, quem se atreveria a desprezar a esposa escolhida por Sirius Black?

**N/A:**_**Surpresa!!! Quem diria que ele a pediria em casamento. E a agora no que será que isso vai dar?**_** Vejam no próximo cáp. Espero por reviews, bons ou ruins, eu preciso de opiniões**.

_**Meus agradecimentos a:**_**Holandesa**** e ****Kmillosk**** pelos reviews, fico feliz que tenham curtido. **_**Holandesa:**__**Sinto, mas não poderei ajudá-la.Eu pego do livro mesmo, mas vou procurar o e-book e se encontrar eu te envio. Tchauzinho!**_


	5. O casamento

**V. O casamento**

Sirius havia dito que cuidaria de todos os preparativos do casamento, mas Nicole insistiu em se envolver. Mesmo estando cansada desses tramites (pois já havia feito tudo aquilo para seu casamento com Yam) e que seu casamento não fosse pelos motivos mais convencionais, ela ainda achava importante, ao menos ajudar a organizá-lo. Sirius achou estranho todo esse interesse, pois esperava que ela se ocupasse apenas com a reforma da casa, mas não se opôs e deu ordens para que ela fosse consultada em tudo.

Nicole, seu vestido é maravilhoso! - comentou Micaela BonVoin, encantada. - Seu tio e eu estamos nos sentindo péssimos por não ter ajudado em nada.

Nicole fitou a tia. Não gostava de vê-la constrangida. Depois que Sirius revelara a verdade sobre Emanuele e Yam, os BonVoin ficaram furiosos com o comportamento da filha. Principalmente porque Emanuele recusou-se a expressar qualquer sinal de arrependimento.

- Querida, não é tarde para mudar de idéia... - tia murmurou.

O casamento seria dali a duas horas. Nicole quase caiu na risada.  
- Não vou mudar de idéia.

- Sirius é bonito e rico, com uma personalidade muito marcante. Quanto a mim, desejo apenas a sua felicidade Tem certeza de que está tomando a decisão certa?

- Tenho. Quero me casar com Sirius.

Nicole sentia-se segura e protegida desde que aceitara o pedido de casamento. Não vira mais Yam e Emanuele, que haviam retornado a Londres. Na verdade, não tinha notícias deles desde o dia em que Sirius a levara para. Ladymead.  
_'Ladymead...'_ Um sorriso iluminou-lhe os lábios. Sirius comprara a casa dos seus sonhos. Além disso, assegurara aos BonVoin que se encarregaria de todos os preparativos para o casamento. Sua equipe tomara todas as providências necessárias, volta e meia, consultando Nicole, seguindo sua ordem.  
A campainha tocou e Micaela BonVoin desceu para atender. Nicole escutou a voz brava do tio. Quando saiu do quarto, ele protestava:  
- Diga-me que não é verdade!

- Você não pode fazer um anúncio como este bem no dia do casamento de Nicole! - a tia falou com veemência.- O que as pessoas vão pensar?

-O que está acontecendo? - Nicole perguntou, ansiosa.

Emanuele apareceu no hall da escada e olhou para cima.  
– Yam e eu nos casamos no civil ontem.

- Parabéns - ela murmurou, indiferente. - Fico contente por vocês dois.

Ignorando o tom raivoso dos tios, voltou para o quarto. Bem, era mesmo de esperar que a prima se casasse com Yam. Quanto a ela, seria esposa de Sirius em menos de duas horas. As damas de honra, que nem conhecia, chegariam logo. Eram as duas irmãs de Sirius, que moravam fora da Inglaterra e tinham vindo especialmente para a ocasião.  
Nicole deu um suspiro e respirou fundo para afastar a ansiedade.

- Você e Sirius Black...

Ela se virou. Não escutara a porta ser aberta. Emanuele estava parada na soleira, com os olhos brilhando de raiva.

- Por favor, nada de cenas - Micaela suplicou, entrando na frente da filha.

- Nicole me deixa doente - Emanuele resmungou. - Sempre fala a coisa certa, sempre faz a coisa certa. E, ainda por cima, agarra um milionário no mesmo dia em que perde Yam! Aposto como a sogra a adora tanto quanto a velha bruxa Diggory a adorava! Aposto que vai passar o resto da vida mergulhada no maior luxo, mimada e Paparicada. Isso faz qualquer um querer vomitar!

Depois daquela conclusão amarga, Emanuele saiu do quarto. O único som que quebrou o silêncio pesado foi o barulho da porta da frente, fechada com um estrondo. Micaela afundou na poltrona.

- Ela tem tanta inveja de você, querida... sempre teve.

- O quê?  
_'Emanuele com inveja de mim?'_- Nicole ficou atônita com a novidade.

- Quando percebemos isso, nós a mimamos ainda mais. Acreditamos que assim nossa filha se sentiria mais segura, mas não adiantou. Afinal de contas, não pedimos a opinião dela quando trouxemos você para casa.

- Não posso acreditar que Emanuele sinta ciúme de mim.

A tia deu um sorriso sem graça.  
- E por que não sentiria? As pessoas sempre gostaram mais de você do que dela. As outras mulheres sentem inveja da beleza de minha filha e não suportam a concorrência. Todas as pessoas da nossa vila culparam Emanuele por ter se envolvido com Yam. O que aconteceu com eles foi inevitável, poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um. Foi por isso que convidei os dois para seu casamento.

- Você... os convidou?

- Pensei que seria melhor se eles viessem. Mostraria a nossos amigos que não houve briga. Não quero que as pessoas pensem mal de minha filha.

A chegada das irmãs de Sirius trouxe alegria e divertimento. Nicole ainda não conhecia direito a complexa família do noivo, resultado dos quatros casamentos do pai dele. A mãe de Sirius, primeira esposa de Gregório Black, falecera. Depois disso, ele se casou e separou-se três vezes.  
Renata e Sarah sentaram-se na cama de Nicole, conversando com curiosidade e excitação. As duas italianas falavam inglês muito bem.

- Este comportamento inesperado é típico de Sirius.- Renata riu, segurando as mãos de Nicole num gesto espontâneo. - Estou feliz com seu casamento!

Renata era uma bela morena, alguns anos mais nova do que o irmão e ainda solteira. Artista plástica, tinha fama e reputação na Itália.

- Você é tão linda! - Sarah falou com a exuberância típica de uma adolescente de catorze anos. - Não me surpreende que Sirius tenha demorado um ano para conquistá-la! Papá está aliviado com o casamento. Pensou que Sirius nunca fosse esquecer Isabel!

- Deixe-me ajudá-la com a grinalda - Renata quebrou o silêncio com tato, enquanto dava uma cotovelada disfarçada na irmã.

_'Mais uma vez, essa mulher: Isabel!'_- Nicole assustou-se com o ciúme que sentiu.- _'Será que essa paixão da juventude não é apenas uma lembrança longínqua?'_

Uma hora mais tarde, ela entrou na igreja, levada pelo tio. Sirius recebeu-a com um sorriso deliciado. A tensão desapareceu e o senso de irrealidade pareceu dissipar-se.  
Depois da cerimônia, foram cercados por uma multidão de rostos conhecidos e estranhos, além dos inevitáveis fotógrafos. Nicole observou os homens encarregados da segurança tentando manter a imprensa afastada. Um deles parecia vagamente familiar. Seus cabelos escuros mostravam uma mecha grisalha. _'Onde eu o vi?!'  
_O pai de Sirius, Gregório, abraçou-a com entusiasmo. Catherine, sua bela esposa, loira, alta e jovem, deu-lhe um sorriso simpático e segurou-lhe as mãos.

- Bem-vinda à família - ela murmurou com acentuado sotaque americano.

Quando a limusine se afastou da igreja, Sirius deu-lhe um sorriso seco.

- Então, finalmente estamos juntos. Acredite, não era minha intenção vê-la tão pouco antes do casamento. Mas as reuniões em Nova York e Milão já estavam agendadas há semanas.

- Estive bastante ocupada - Nicole se apressou em assegurar, ansiosa por deixar claro que não se sentira negligenciada.  
Na verdade, sentira-se abandonada. Duas noites juntos em três semanas, uma das quais incluíra os tios, davam-lhe a sensação de que, uma vez acertado o casamento, Sirius mudara o foco de sua atenção para coisas mais importantes.

- Eu sei. Você foi a Ladymead inúmeras vezes e esteve sempre atenta aos preparativos do casamento.

- Sirius, você... gosta de Ladymead? - Nicole perguntou, atenta ao fato de nunca lhe ter feito aquela pergunta antes.

- Que pergunta, cara. É lógico que gosto. - Estendeu a mão e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela. - Você ficou linda vestida de noiva.

- O vestido é maravilhoso.

- Não se menospreze. Eu nunca teria me casado com uma mulher menos que linda – Sirius zombou.

Um pouco da tensão desapareceu. Nicole lembrou que Sirius era um homem bastante volúvel e, quer gostasse ou não, teria de aprender a não ser hipersensível às rápidas mudanças de humor que ele apresentava.

- Emanuele e Yam casaram-se ontem - ela contou, imaginando se a prima e o marido teriam coragem de aparecer na recepção. Não os vira na igreja. - Minha tia os convidou para nosso casamento.

Sirius retirou a mão de modo brusco e encarou-a.  
- Ela teve coragem?!

- Emanuele é a filha deles, Sirius. Meu tio achou que causaria mais comentários se não fossem convidados. A mãe de Yam tem dito coisas horríveis a respeito de Emanuele.

- E quando é que você vai começar a falar? Dio! Eu não queria a presença de nenhum dos dois hoje.

- Não entendo por que está chateado. Afinal de contas, Yam agora é meu... primo - disse com voz vacilante.

Sirius lançou-lhe um olhar irritado.  
- Está achando difícil aceitar isso?

- Não. É que recebi a notícia um pouco antes da cerimônia. Estou tentando me acostumar com a idéia.

- Mas já deveria ter-se acostumado, cara - ele resmungou.

O tom de Sirius a magoou, fazendo-a sentir-se rejeitada. Também, agira sem o menor tato. Era natural que o marido não quisesse ouvir o nome de Yam no dia do casamento. Desceram da limusine, que estacionara na frente do luxuoso hotel onde seria oferecida a recepção.

- Você é minha garota do coração - Régulo brincou ao beijá-la. - Sem ressentimentos?

- Sem brincadeiras de mau gosto, irmãozinho – Sirius interrompeu, afastando Régulo.

Sirius conduziu Nicole até um casal, que ela lembrou ter visto de relance na igreja. Sirius cumprimentou o homem com um abraço amigável e depois beijou a mão da mulher com respeito.

- Nicole, bella mia, este é meu amigo James Potter e sua esposa Liliam. - apresentou Sirius.

Nicole buscou na memória, mas não se lembrou de nenhuma outra vez que Sirius Black tenha se referido a alguém como amigo. James aproximou-se dela e beijou sua mão, sem deixar de observá-la com seus olhos castanho esverdiados.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, sra. Nicole.- disse ele.

- Igualmente. - respondeu Nicole com um sorriso educado.

Liliam segurou a mão de Nicole e disse, sorrindo:  
- Estou encantada em conhecê-la e parabéns pelo casamento.

-Obrigado. - disse Nicole fitando os olhos verdes de Liliam.

Sirius e James passaram a conversar em voz baixa, em italiano.

- Imagino que esteja tão nervosa, quanto eu em meu casamento.- comentou Liliam colocando seus cabelos muito ruivos para trás - O s fotógrafos fazem temermos pisar em falso.

- Com certeza.

- Mas não se preocupe. - Liliam tranquilizou-a - Você está divina e, também, pode ter certeza de que Sirius não deixará que nada desagradável seja manchete nos jornais de amanhã.

Com um belo sorriso, Liliam se afastou e foi cumprimentar alguns conhecidos.

Cinco minutos antes de a refeição começar a ser servida, Nicole viu Emanuele e Yam chegarem de mansinho. A prima mostrava um sorriso fixo. Ao lado dela, Yam aparentava falta de conforto. Vincos de tensão marcavam-lhe o rosto.

- O casal feliz! – Sirius comentou, dirigindo-se a Nicole. - Eles se merecem, concorda?

Nicole fixou o olhar na taça de champanhe.  
- Desejo o melhor para os dois. De verdade.

- Se repetir isso com freqüência, vou começar a acreditar - ele disse em voz baixa e rude.

Depois da sobremesa, enlaçou-a pela cintura e conduziu-a a pista de dança. Nicole não via a hora de voltar para a mesa, embaraçada por ser o foco de todas as atenções. Um pouco depois, conversava com amigos da família quando alguém lhe tocou o ombro. Virou-se com um sorriso que manteve a força ao ver Yam a seu lado.

- Vamos dançar? - ele perguntou em voz alta.

Nicole hesitou, preocupada com a opinião dos convidados.  
- Se você quiser... - murmurou.

- Emanuele decidiu que viria de qualquer maneira. Por isso, não me culpe - ele disse entre os dentes, levando-a para a pista. - Deus do Céu, Nick, o que aconteceu conosco?

- Você sabe exatamente o quê.

- Sabe, sinto que caí em uma armadilha. Foi tudo preparado. Semana passada, descobri que um detetive particular andou me seguindo, bisbilhotando com meu colegas de trabalho, pagando muito bem por informações a meu respeito.

Nicole imaginou que Yam estivesse bêbado.

- Um detetive particular? - perguntou, incrédula.

- Quem poderia saber que Emanuele e eu estaríamos no apartamento? A informação foi dada por alguém que me seguia. E quem foi que lhe telefonou? Quem provocou o flagrante? - ele completou com amargura.

- Nada disso tem importância agora, Yam.

- A única pessoa que poderia pagar um investigador particular é seu marido! Ele é rico, desonesto e me odeia. Tenho sorte por ainda estar vivo! Se estivéssemos na. terra dele, aquele calculista provavelmente já teria mandado alguém da máfia para me tirar do caminho!

- Tem idéia de como isso é ridículo? - Nicole perguntou, aborrecida, e afastou o corpo. - Por que Sirius contrataria um detetive para segui-lo?

- Porque foi ele quem conseguiu o que mais queria, depois desse maldito pesadelo. Se Black não estivesse louco por você, não teria se casado com tanta pressa. Muito inteligente, não? Ele estava no lugar certo, na hora certa, esperando para pegar o rebote.

-Desculpem-me interromper esta reunião encantadora...- A voz enraivecida e controlada de Sirius provocou um arrepio em Nicole.

Nunca ouvira um tom ameaçador como aquele e não ficou surpresa quando Yam empalideceu e a soltou. Sem dúvida, Sirius o odiava.  
Colocando-se na frente de Yam, Sirius puxou Nicole para mais perto, tentando disfarçar a irritação. Ela não resistiu e perguntou:  
- Por que você o odeia tanto?

- Porque ele continua causando problemas.

- Sirius... - Ela deu um sorriso sem graça. – Yam não estava me cortejando.

- E você esperava que ele agisse assim? Ou era só para fazer ciúme ao marido tolo, que olhava os dois dançando tão absortos a ponto de nem notar que a música terminou?

Nicole empalideceu ante o ataque inesperado. - Não foi isso que...

- Ele ainda está apaixonado por você. Ou, pelo menos, pensa assim. Só que agora está casado com outra mulher. Seu comportamento foi inadequado, Nicole, assim como o dele. Mas a estou censurando porque é minha esposa. Espero que mantenha a classe, especialmente em público.

Nicole estava trêmula de ódio. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, homem algum a criticara daquele modo absurdo.

- Se tivesse escutado o que Yam dizia, poderia compreender por que continuamos juntos mesmo depois de a música terminar - ela se defendeu.

- Por que não se afastou?

- Porque não conseguia acreditar no que Yam me dizia! Ele acusou você de ter contratado um detetive particular só para pegá-lo em flagrante com Emanuele... Oh! - Ao notar o súbito estreitar de olhos e a tensão no corpo do marido, Nicole ficou sem voz.

Esperava que ele risse da maneira espontânea que lhe era peculiar, ou que reagisse com raiva ao ouvir uma alegação absurda como aquela. Mas Sirius não fez nada. Ficou mudo, até que uma Sarah se aproximou, deu um sorriso malicioso para a cunhada e empurrou o irmão mais velho na direção da pista de dança.  
Confusa, Nicole viu um homem de mecha grisalha conversando com Gregório Black. Então lembrou onde o vira. Ele estava do lado de fora do apartamento, no dia em que flagrara Emanuele nos braços de Yam.Era um dos seguranças de Sirius.

_'Será apenas coincidência?Sirius, com certeza, não poderia estar envolvido no episódio. É ridículo!'  
_Uma imagem passou por sua mente. Lembrou quando Sirius entrou no escritório, naquela tarde, sem uma crítica a seu comportamento, mesmo com os telefones tocando e a garrafa de uísque aberta sobre a mesa dela. O comportamento dele fora atípico. Nada de sermões e broncas. Também lembrou que ele deveria estar voando para Roma naquela tarde. Outra coincidência?!

Nicole foi se trocar, acompanhada de Sarah. A garota não parava de falar da festa e elogiar a cunhada.

_'Como Sirius sabia que Yam era advogado? Ou que eu morava com Emanuele? E as chaves da cobertura da empresa, que estavam, providencialmente, no bolso dele? Sim, Sirius sabia demais.' -_Nicole sentiu o coração, disparar e a respiração ficar, difícil. Lembrou-se das palavras de conforto dele. Do encorajamento para que não perdoasse e nunca mais confiasse em Yam.- _'Estou imaginando coisas'_ - ela pensou.-_'Será? Então, se Sirius era inocente, por que ficou em silêncio diante da acusação de Yam?'  
_Aquele comportamento fazia com que suas suspeitas aumentassem.

Vestida com um conjunto preto e cru, Nicole entrou na limusine que os levaria ao aeroporto.

- Sirius... vou lhe fazer uma pergunta importante.

- Sobre o detetive?

- Sim.  
Ela engoliu em seco, enfrentado o olhar do marido.

- É verdade. Sou culpado. Eu realmente contratei um detetive particular.

- V...você? - ela murmurou, em choque.

- Eu a queria demais, Nick.

- Mandou um detetive atrás de Yam? - ela sussurrou, trêmula.

- E a ligação dele com sua prima logo veio à tona. Vou ser franco. Minha intenção inicial era simplesmente contar-lhe que ele estava tendo um caso. Mas pensei bem e imaginei que você poderia não acreditar. Também achei que nosso relacionamento profissional não oferecia nenhuma abertura para uma revelação dessas. Infelizmente, era necessário que você descobrisse com seus próprios olhos.

- Infelizmente? - ela perguntou, encarando-o com fascinação.

- Nunca imaginei que você fosse encontrá-los na cama – Sirius continuou , pensativo. - Eu nunca poderia ter montado aquela cena.

- Mas foi perfeito, não foi? - A voz de Nicole tremia e falhava. - E quanto ao telefonema?

- Pedi para que fosse feito.

- O segurança que trabalha para você... Eu o vi quando saí do apartamento.

- Era uma precaução. Para sua segurança. – Sirius começava a soar na defensiva, como se a atitude dela não fosse a esperada. - Eu sabia que você poderia ficar arrasada.

- Poderia ficar?! - Nicole perguntou, agoniada.

- Eu a queria a salvo de todos os sofrimentos. Sentia-me responsável por sua felicidade.

A imagem que ela fazia do marido começou a ruir, tijolo por tijolo. Gemeu ao pensar que aquela confissão fora dita com extrema indiferença. Sirius destruíra sua vida e depois, calmamente, fizera o papel do bom samaritano, manipulando seus sentimentos.

- Você tinha o direito de saber a verdade. De qualquer modo, não tardaria a descobrir.-Sirius sorriu. - Sua prima está grávida. Ela não permitiria a realização de seu casamento com o pai do filho que espera.

- Isso não importa!

A agonia daquela traição ameaçava acabar com Nicole. Era a segunda traição, o segundo confronto que vivia no espaço de um mês. Confiara em Sirius. Sem a confiança, o que sobraria?

- Você brincou com minha vida! - gemeu, compreendendo o pavor de Yam. Ser manipulado daquela maneira era intolerável.

- Eu tinha a intenção de um dia contar-lhe a verdade.

- Talvez esse dia nunca chegasse.

- Ouça... ele não a merecia.

- E você, merecia? Só Deus sabe como deve ter se divertido, bancando o patrão preocupado! Seu egoísta! Foi tudo invenção, mentira! Nada era real!

- Minha simpatia e minha preocupação eram verdadeiras, pode acreditar.

- Ah, eram? - Nicole tinha os olhos marejados. - Você deve ter se deliciado com a perfeição de seu plano! Eu até voltei ao escritório, para facilitar. Bebi demais e caí em seus braços como uma fruta madura, não foi? Eu o odeio! Nunca vou perdoá-lo!

Quando chegaram ao aeroporto, Nicole desceu com as pernas trêmulas, lutando para evitar as lágrimas. Sirius ousou tocá-la e foi empurrado. Ela nunca sentira tanta raiva, tanta amargura. Então, ninguém era perfeito?  
Assim que o jato particular das Indústrias Black levantou vôo, Nicole soltou o cinto de segurança e foi até o fundo da cabine. Sirius a seguiu, ansioso.

- Precisamos conversar.

- Yam disse a mesma coisa e você me aconselhou a ignorá-lo, não foi? Talvez ele já suspeitasse do seu envolvimento!

- Agora é tarde. Estamos casados.

- Casamento, com certeza, não fazia parte do seu plano original - Nicole acusou, sentindo a cabeça prestes a explodir. - Sua intenção era oferecer consolo e depois me levar para a cama... Mas até isso eu adiantei!

- Ouça, eu não queria... Não foi assim que planejei.

- Sei muito bem como foi. Eu estava lá! Você se preparou para destruir meu futuro com o homem que eu amava só para satisfazer uma vontade sórdida! Se eu tivesse sido tola o suficiente para cair na sua armadilha, hoje estaria recebendo duas dúzias de rosas vermelhas e uma pulseira de brilhantes! Mais uma conquista de Sirius Black, para satisfazer a fome da imprensa suja!

- Eu pedi que se casasse comigo - ele argumentou, com a expressão tensa.

- Que maravilha! Sou uma garota de sorte! Consegui fisgar um verdadeiro herói! Você é traiçoeiro e desonesto. E só me pediu em casamento porque compreendeu que era o único modo de me ter!

- Se vamos baixar o nível – Sirius disse entre os dentes - Gostaria de lembrá-la que, quando lhe propus casamento, já tinha vivenciado esse prazer.

Nicole ficou pálida e se afastou. A lembrança era ultrajante. Precisava dar uma boa resposta, pois queimava de raiva.

- Bem, acho que a troca não foi muito vantajosa. Você conseguiu uma esposa que ainda está apaixonada por outro homem. Talvez isso nos torne iguais.

Sem responder, Sirius foi para a cabine de comando, fechando a porta. Nicole deixou escapar um soluço de desespero. Então, incapaz de se controlar, chorou como nunca havia feito antes. Atirou-se na poltrona e mergulhou o rosto no travesseiro. Atormentada pelas emoções violentas, deixou as lágrimas rolarem. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos de autodisciplina, foi incapaz de evitar o pranto. Além disso, Emanuele não estava presente para rir de uma fraqueza patética como aquela.

_'Como Sirius teve coragem de agir daquele modo? Como admite com tanta frieza a autoria desta intromissão indesculpável? Será que não se dá conta de que destruiu as frágeis bases de um relacionamento que mal começou?'_- Suspirou. Naquele casamento, não sobrara nada além de ressentimento e mágoa.

**N/a:Parece que os sofrimentos da Nick não tem fim, não é mesmo? Vejam o resultado dessas revelações no próximo cáp.**

_**Meus agradecimentos a:**_**AnaCarool****Nany Babalu**** e ****Holandesa**** pelos reviews, é bom saber que vocês gostaram da fic.Espero que continuem gostando.**


	6. Sem amor?

**VI. Sem amor?!**

Um barulho estranho acordou Nicole. Aos poucos, ela reconheceu o som de passos e o ruído de uma cortina sendo aberta devagar. A luz do sol ardeu em seus olhos.

- Buon giorno, signora.

Uma mulher de meia-idade lhe estendeu um roupão de seda e rendas. Depois, colocou uma bandeja de prata à sua frente.  
Veneza... estava em Veneza, no magnífico palácio da família Black.  
Haviam chegado tarde na noite anterior, e foram recebidos por Antonieta, a governanta.  
Nicole recusara o jantar e fora levada àquele belo aposento. Estava tão exausta que apenas relanceara o olhar pela decoração requintada e luxuosa. E agora, ao consultar o relógio, percebeu que dormira a manhã inteira.  
Antonieta olhou o travesseiro intocado a seu lado, revelando espanto. Afinal, aquela fora uma noite de núpcias.  
Nicole enrubesceu. Era óbvio, para quem olhasse o quarto, que ela dormira sozinha.  
Ainda sim, imaginara acordar na companhia do marido, o que a deixou ainda mais furiosa.

_'Por que tive essa esperança tola? Devo ser grata por Sirius ter aceito o fato de que eu nunca mais partilharei de seu leito.  
Além disso, ele manteve um silêncio frio desde que o avião pousara, demonstrando hostilidade declarada. Por que, então, lamento a ausência dele?'_

Dez minutos mais tarde, depois de saborear a última garfada da deliciosa refeição, Nicole empurrou a bandeja e saiu da cama. Através amplas janelas do quarto, apreciou a vista deslumbrante. Abóbadas ricamente ornamentadas, pináculos, chaminés e campanários... O Grande Canal, congestionado como qualquer avenida importante de uma cidade grande na hora do rush, mostrava uma tráfego bem mais interessante. Os vaporetti, ônibus aquáticos, disputavam lugar com barcos de pescadores e comerciantes.

Nicole entrou no banheiro contíguo. Mergulhou na enorme banheira de mármore, cheia de água quente. Não conseguiu relaxar, pensando em como fora irresponsável ao aceitar aquele casamento apressado. Estava recebendo o que merecia. Longe de ser um herói romântico, seu marido era um homem sem muito escrúpulo.  
Sirius não demonstrava arrependimento. Mesmo sabendo que Nicole era apaixonada por outro, e que se casaria em poucos dias, não descartara a possibilidade de possuí-la. Afinal, fazia parte de uma elite para a qual nada era impossível: tudo, mas tudo mesmo, tinha seu preço.Revelar-lhe a infidelidade de Yam não custara sequer um noite em claro. Sirius era um jogador astuto, capaz de se transformar para atrair o adversário. Agia assim na vida profissional e, ela descobrira tarde demais, também na pessoal.  
De conquistador inveterado, desprezado por ela, transformou-se em um homem carente de vida doméstica. Outra encenação, claro. Tudo o que ele queria era conquistá-la. Lágrimas afloraram aos olhos de Nicole.

- Dormiu bem?

Ela encarou Sirius, horrorizada. Num impulso, atirou-se para fora da banheira, tentando alcançar a toalha.

- Como ousa? - perguntou, furiosa, enrolando-se no tecido felpudo e macio.

- Como ouso o quê?

- Invadir minha privacidade! Saia daqui!

- Vejo que você reaprendeu a falar. O que houve? Um milagre? - À vontade, Sirius sentou na ponta da banheira. Um sorriso sensual curvou a boca expressiva. O olhar penetrante saboreou cada centímetro da pele molhada. - Que começo promissor para um novo dia...

- Sirius, quero que me escute.

- Sou audiência cativa - ele assegurou com um sorriso.

Nicole tremeu de raiva. Detestava não ser levada a sério.

-Pare de se comportar como se as revelações de ontem não tivesse acontecido!

Sirius estendeu o braço, segurando a mão de Nicole. Com gentileza, acariciou a aliança de ouro que ela usava.

- Não mesmo, Nick.

A toalha começou a escorregar, quase expondo os seios nus.  
- Saia daqui! Agora!

- Você está mudando, hein? Está trazendo à tona a mulher que sempre manteve escondida... - Sirius murmurou, satisfeito. - A mulher que é de verdade. Quente e apaixonada, não calma e submissa. Vislumbrei esse aspecto, pela primeira vez, no estúdio de Régulo.

- Não tente mudar de assunto!

- Por que eu faria uma coisa dessas? Só quero deixar claro que depois do uísque, naquele dia, você saiu da concha. Eu só não imaginava a rapidez da mudança.

- Você não parece ter consciência do mal que praticou, não é mesmo?

- O mal foi feito por Yam Diggory, cara. Não cometa o erro de me atribuir o pecado original. Se ele fosse fiel, minha interferência teria sido inútil.

- Você não tinha o direito de intrometer-se nas nossas vidas, e sabe disso.

- O que esperava que eu fizesse? Sem minha intervenção, você teria sofrido uma traição pública. Não acho que seu noivo tivesse a intenção de abandoná-la, mas sua prima é traiçoeira. Quão perto da data do casamento você gostaria de ter chegado?

Nicole respirou fundo, tentando não se descontrolar.  
- Isso não é relevante.

- Ah, não? Sem minha interferência, bella mia, os convites teriam sido enviados, os presentes chegariam. Sua prima tem um alto senso dramático. Acredito que teria esperado até o último minuto. Era isso que preferia?

- Cale-se! - Nicole olhou-o com raiva, sem vontade de ouvir a verdade. - Cale-se!

Sirius deu-lhe um sorriso sedutor.

- Não, você não teria gostado de ser a noiva abandonada, um triste objeto de pena. Você é orgulhosa demais para se permitir tal humilhação.

- Que droga! Eu odeio você!

- Casou-se comigo para se livrar dessa situação, cara. Se posso viver com esta realidade, por que está reclamando?

- Sua cobra venenosa, seu manipulador insensível! - Nicole gritou. Sem hesitar, agarrou-o pelo colarinho e o derrubou dentro da banheira.

Houve um trovejar de imprecações em italiano, barulho de água espirrada com o peso do corpo caindo, depois, um silêncio chocante. Então, Sirius deu uma gargalhada.

- Você pediu por isso - Nicole resmungou. - Vamos ver se agora me deixa em paz.

Sirius abaixou o corpo, tirando os sapatos e as meias.  
- Pode esquecer - murmurou, endireitando as costas para se livrar do paletó.

- O que quer dizer?

Ele tirou a gravata e desabotoou a camisa.

- Que estou exatamente onde desejo estar.

- Quanto a mim, pretendo sair daqui - Nicole falou, decidida. Mas, não conseguiu se mover, porque o peso de Sirius mantinha-lhe as pernas bem seguras.

Ele ergueu o quadril para abrir o zíper da calça e Nicole aproveitou para tentar escapar, mas ele foi mais rápido. Antes de vê-la completar o movimento, segurou-a pelos braços, pousando os lábios sobre os dela.  
Atordoada, Nicole quis mordê-lo, arranhá-lo. Mas, assim que sentiu a intensidade daquele beijo, perdeu o fôlego e o controle.  
Foi devastador. Devagar, Nicole o abraçou e em seguida os dois se beijavam com desespero e urgência. O corpo dela queimava de desejo, ansiando pelo toque experiente e possessivo do marido. Então, Sirius a soltou.  
Nicole encarou-o, sem ação, observando-o sair da banheira. Viu-o tirar a camisa e a calça com impaciência. Depois foi carregada, como se não passasse de uma boneca. Ainda sem fôlego, pediu para ser colocada no chão.

- Brincar de me molhar não foi uma boa idéia, cara. Dio, você me enlouquece! - ele sussurrou, colocando-a sobre a cama.Prendeu-a com o peso do corpo, segurando-lhe os braços acima da cabeça. - Agora, acalme-se e raciocine - pediu com suavidade.

_'Raciocinar?...'_ Essa seria a última coisa que ela conseguiria fazer. Com aquele corpo maravilhoso e másculo sobre o seu, só conseguiu murmurar: - Sirius, por favor...

- Eu a desejava tanto, bella mia... E desejar não é crime, é? Durante um ano eu a quis, e em troca só recebi olhares gélidos e indiferença. Nenhum homem com sangue nas veias teria resistido ao desafio.

- Pare com isso! - ela pediu, fechando os olhos na tentativa de não ouvi-lo

- E por que deveria? Afinal, você é minha esposa.

- Mas, não quero mais ser. Se isso significa que voçê vai manipular a minha vida e a vida dos que me cercam. Não quero alguém agindo como se fosse Deus na minha vida, não se importando em destruí-la para se satisfazer.Antes, eu tivesse me casado com Yam ou aceitado os dois milhões de dollares, que era muito mais honesto.

Sirius soltou-lhe as mãos e afastou o corpo.  
- É nisso que acredita, cara?

Com mãos trêmulas, Nicole cobriu o corpo, puxando o lençol.  
- Sim, é.

Claro que ele não teria lhe oferecido dinheiro. Nem ela teria aceitado. Mesmo assim, aquilo seria mais respeitável do que ser iludida, manipulada, daquele modo. Aceitara casar-se porque acreditara em Sirius Black. Porque, tola e ingênua, confiara nas palavras daquele homem inescrupuloso.  
Ele a pedira em casamento para satisfazer o próprio ego. Para acalmar a necessidade feroz de vencer sempre, a qualquer custo. Um homem cujo pai trocava de esposa como de camisa seria incapaz de encarar o matrimônio como um laço indissolúvel. Sirius simplesmente lhe dissera o que ela precisava e queria escutar.  
Apesar de tudo isso, sentia-se dominada por um sentimentalismo incomum. Ouviu o marido remexer nas gavetas, no closet.

- Este é seu quarto? - perguntou, tentando romper o silêncio insuportável.

- É sim. Você estava dormindo tão profundamente que eu não quis perturbá-la.

Pela primeira vez Nicole notou que Sirius era capaz de afetá-la poderosamente de aniquilá-la. Um sentimento crescente de medo e rejeição a dominou. Compreendeu que fora longe demais, que o ofendera de modo profundo. Mas, não continuaria submissa, nem se desculparia por ter exposto com honestidade o que lhe ia à alma. Tinha esse direito.

_'Direito..'._ Essa era uma palavra que suprimira, na infância e na adolescência. Para não ser humilhada pela prima, fora ficando cada vez mais calada e introvertida. A pequena mártir, que sacrificava tudo pela paz familiar...  
Se um olhar feroz de Sirius a intimidasse, o martírio recomeçaria.  
Sirius saiu do closet. Impecável num terno bege, provocou-lhe uma vontade quase irreprimível de tocá-lo.  
Com uma risada cínica, perguntou:

- Quer saber por que me casei com você? Pensei que fosse diferente, cara. Mas, o antigo clichê continua valendo: não existe nada de novo sob o sol.

- Eu também pensei que você fosse diferente.

- É mesmo? Pois acho que nunca não deu a menor importância a isso - ele falou, ríspido. - Seu futuro previsível foi destruído e você só pensou em reconquistá-lo. A qualquer custo ou risco. Eu tinha meios de lhe dar o que queria, não é?

- Não entendo. Onde quer chegar?

- No que estou vendo bem diante dos meus olhos. Você se apaixonou por aquilo que eu podia comprar. Percebi isso, mas fiquei calado. Escolhi Ladymead, entre uma dúzia de outras propriedades, só para agradá-la. Fiz uma aposta alta. Dio mio... Não me ocorreu que a vitória poderia provocar a sensação da derrota.

Nicole assustou-se ao saber que tinha sido levada a Ladymead de propósito, e que Sirius a culpava pelo resultado da própria manipulação.

- Você não está sendo justo.

- Nem quero ser. Sabe, pela primeira vez sinto uma certa simpatia por Yam Diggory. Não me surpreende que ele tenha sido tentado por uma mulher normal, de carne e osso, que o queria simplesmente como homem, e não como um herói de conto de fadas.

- Jamais esperei que você fosse perfeito - ela respondeu em voz baixa. A comparação com Emanuele tinha sido dolorosa. - Mas imaginei que tivesse um mínimo de decência e honestidade.

- Acontece que fui decente e honesto, mas você não me aceitou assim. Se eu tivesse mentido, negado as acusações de Yam, você teria mantido intactos seus rígidos princípios morais, oferecendo-me seu corpo com generosidade. Mas, não foi essa a minha opção. Eu lhe disse a verdade sem hesitar.

- É uma questão de confiança! Será que não entende? - Nicole estava a ponto de chorar. - Eu confiei em você!

- Não acredito que a confiança tenha sido relevante na sua decisão de casar-se comigo.

- É óbvio que foi!

- Não. Seu objetivo era fazer um bom casamento e se livrar daquela situação desagradável. Por isso, não me acuse de tê-la usado, cara.

- Oh, não! - ela murmurou entre lágrimas.

- Você teve o minimo interesse nos preparativos do nosso casamento.Telefonei todos os dias e você falou mais sobre a reforma da casa; vidros medievais, madeiras nobres e decoração.

- Não! - Nicole não conteve um soluço desesperado.

- Mas, o insulto maior foi ter de suportar a presença de seu ex-noivo em nosso casamento. Você teve tempo e oportunidade para impedir que aquilo ocorresse, mas não agiu. Não tenho a pretensão de exigir-lhe amor, mas fiquei muito ofendido quando a vi atirar-se nos braços de Yam Diggory. E na frente de minha família, de meus amigos.

A cabeça de Nicole rodava. De acordo com Sirius, seu comportamento, antes e durante o casamento, foi de uma insensibilidade inacreditável.  
Abaixou a cabeça, soluçando, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

- Agora que estamos casados, eu lhe exijo respeito e aviso que se disser mais uma vez que ama aquele homem, acabo com você!

Sirius saiu do quarto, batendo a porta com violência. Suas palavras doíam como uma punhalada no coração.  
Ele a culpara por tudo!  
Era verdade que ela se apaixonara pela casa. Mas o fato era que, quando falava com Sirius ao telefone, não sentia aquele relacionamento como algo forte, verdadeiro. A casa era um assunto seguro. E um modo de mostrar ao noivo que podia cuidar das coisas, sem incomodá-lo. Quisera impressioná-lo e, infelizmente, o tiro saíra pela culatra.  
Entendia agora que Sirius jamais ficaria impressionado com sua eficiência. Só se casara com ela para satisfazer um capricho pessoal.  
Nicole respirou devagar e conseguiu se acalmar. Estivera agindo como uma neurótica. Sirius criticara as bases daquele relacionamento, e estava certo em muita coisa. Podia desejá-la, mas esse não seria motivo suficiente para que sacrificasse a liberdade que usufruía.  
Se o que havia entre os dois não passasse de mera atração física, Sirius usaria seus brilhantes poderes de sedução, persuadindo-a a ter apenas um caso.  
Ele estava certo em outro ponto: Nicole não devia ter mencionado o nome de Yam, nem permitido que fosse ao casamento. Afinal de contas, não estava mais apaixonada por ele. Era impossível amar alguém que se tornara um resquício na lembrança.  
Yam mentira, enganara e a abandonara à própria sorte. Nicole finalmente compreendeu o que a prima já entendera. Ele queria as duas. Nicole seria a esposa perfeita e, Emanuel, a amante apaixonada. Não podia culpá-lo por procurar paixão em outra mulher, pois nunca lhe oferecera isso.  
Mais animada, Nicole começou a se vestir. Era com Sirius que deveria se preocupar. Cometera erros, mas o marido também fora muito impaciente, apressara o casamento, negando-lhe o tempo necessário para se ajustar ao relacionamento. Riu, lembrando a cena em que o puxara para a água.  
Saiu do quarto. Caminhava pelo comprido corredor que levava à escadaria quando uma jovem camareira veio a seu encontro.

-O sr. Black acabou de sair e mandou avisar a senhora que não deve sair da casa antes que ele chegue.

-Está bem. Você já pode ir. - disse Nicole tentando não demonstrar sua surpresa e sua dúvida.

A garota se afastou imediatamente.

**N/A:Eis aí mais um cáp.Espero que esteja bom.**

**Quero agradecer pelos reviews, vocês não podem imaginar o quanto eles foram importantes.Também quero me desculpar pelo atraso, acontece que eu tive vários "tropeços" que me obrigaram a fazer um faxina mental.Para me redimir vou tentar não demorar muito pra postar o próximo e aviso que a partir deste capitulo eu estou me divorciando do livro da Lynne e vou seguir minhas próprias idéias, embora em alguns pontos a história possa ficar parecida. **


	7. Unidos pela paixão

**VII.Unidos pela paixão**

A situação continuava tensa entre Sirius e Nicole, mesmo passado quatro dias desde o confronto. Nicole havia tentado falar com Sirius, contando sua conclusão, mas ele não a ouviu; seu orgulho havia sido ferido e ele não estava disposto a esquecer tão cedo, muito menos absolvê-la antes que ela sofresse um pouco, afinal, assim era Sirius Black. Essa situação incomodava Nicole profundamente, Sirius conseguia tratá-la com uma frieza surpreendente, e por isso ela passou a manter uma certa distância dele.//

Nicole saiu do banheiro se sentindo estranhamente sufocada.Vestiu seu robe sobre sua camisola curta e saiu do quarto.Andou calmemente pelo corredor e desceu as escadas, já se sentia um pouco melhor.  
A luz pálida da lua se infiltrva através das altas janelas, projetando uma bela iluminação na casa, o que provocava em Nicole uma sensação muito agradável.

Nicole ficou um tempo observando o luar até que ouviu uma melodia suave vinda da sala de estar.Ela caminhou até lá e mesmo no escuro reconheceu os cabelos de Sirius, que estava sentado ao piano de costas para ela, tocando bastante concentrado.Suas mãos se moviam com leveza e segurança sobre as teclas.  
Mesmo com toda a aparente concentração, bastou que ela se aproximasse de suas costas para que ele parasse lentamente de tocar e se virasse para ela.

Nicole se preparou para outra "sessão frieza", mas para sua supresa ele apenas perguntou, com um tom de quem inicia uma conversa:  
- Sem sono, Nick?

- Eu estava me sentindo sufocada no quarto.- respondeu ela um tanto insegura.

- Provavelmente é o clima, não me lembro de outra vez em que ele esteve tão estranho.- comentou Sirius, que parecia muito tranquilo com sua camisa parcialmente aberta.

- Pode ser.- disse Nicole ainda se sentindo pouco à vontade - Eu não sabia que você tocava piano.

- À muita coisa sobre mim que você não sabe, cara.- disse ele a observando atentamente - Um dia, talvez, você descubra tudo.

- Eu acho melhor eu ir dormir.- disse ela tentando se afastar, mas Sirius a segurou.

- Mas, eu discordo plenamente.

Sirius a puxou para si e a beijou com desejo, enquantodeslizava sua mão pelo quadril dela.  
- Quero você esta noite.- sussurou ele em seu ouvido

Sirius fechou a tampa do piano com uma das mãos e em seguida ergueu Nicole, para depois fazê-la se sentar sobre o piano.  
Ela queria reagir, obvio que sim, mas os lábios dele contra os seus, as mãos dele na sua cintura, o corpo dele contra o seu. Era tudo maravilhoso.Sentiu quando ele lhe abriu o robe e o atirou para um canto da sala.  
Sirius passeou com seus lábios pelo corpo dela, fazendo-a tremer. Quando beijou os seios dela, Nicole gemeu baixo e fechou os olhos na tentativa de sentir melhor os carinhos dele.

-Minha Nick…minha. – murmurou Sirius ao ouvido dela enquanto sentia as mãos dela abrirem o cinto de suas calças.

Ele a ajudou a ver-se livre das suas calças e atirou-as para o chão. Em seguida passou com as mãos na face dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos antes de a beijar.  
Nicole não conseguia pensar em nada além das carícias do marido.  
Sirius se afastou um pouco dela e se livrou do resto de suas roupas.Depois fixou os olhos dela antes de afastar suas pernas delicadamente .Nicole mantinha-se sentada no piano, e foi então que sentiu Sirius penetrá-la lentamente.Gemeu contra os lábios dele, ouvindo-o sorrir.  
Sirius a segurou pelo quadril enquanto se movia dentro dela, fazendo com que seus gemidos baixos se tornassem altos.  
Ele beijava o pescoço dela, o colo e os seios, enquanto seu ritmo aumentava a cada gemido dela, até que o ritmo se tornou alucinante, quase violento.  
Nicole tombou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos e gemendo, enquanto Sirius segurava sua nuca e fazia com que os lábios percorressem seus seios.Nicole passou as pernas pelo quadril dele, puxando-o para si, o que fez com que ambos gemessem roucamente.

- Minha...minha...minha... – disse ele por entre gemidos, sentindo Nicole tremer em seus braços.

- Tua... – murmurou ela antes de gemer alto e se deixar cair para trás, ficando deitada em cima do piano.

Sirius continuou a mover-se sentindo-a tremer, ouvindo a gemer por causa do prazer que já havia alcançado.  
Observou o corpo dela, marcado por sua boca e só parou quando alcançaram o clímax, depois deixou-se cair para cima de Nicole, que suspirava levemente.

Assim um dois se mantiveram por um tempo, até que Sirius se afastou para em seguida tomar Nicole em seus braços e levá-la para o quarto onde ele havia passado as últimas noites.Na cama ela aconchegou-se ao corpo do marido e logo adormeceu, agradecendo mentalmente pelo fim da "guerra" entre os dois.

Nicole acordou com a claridade que se infiltrava no quarto e permaneceu deitada, recordando a noite anterior, até que ouviu um ruído e se sentou.  
Sirius entrava no quarto com uma rosa em suas mãos.

- Imaginei que você já estaria acordada.- Sirius disse lhe entregando a rosa e beijando-lhe os lábios.

- Obrigada.- Nicole sentiu o doce perfume da flor.

Sirius sentou-se ao lado dela e a abservou atentamente, antes de perguntar:  
- O que acha de passearmos por Veneza hoje? Você tem muito o que conhecer.

- Eu adoraria.- disse Nicole sorrindo timidamente.

- Então se apronte, pois iremos após o café da manhã.

Ainda sorrindo, Nicole se levantou e se dirijiu ao banheiro.  
- Eu não demoro.

_'Acho que agora estamos começando a aproveitar nossa lua de mel e nossa vida de casados._.'

**N/A: Desculpem a demora e pelo cáp. bobo, mas tudo tem explicação.Primeiro a demora foi porque eu estou em meio a uma avalanche de provas nesta fase final do meu curso de secretariado e segundo: o cáp. um tanto bobo é para ligar o cáp. anterior ao próximo, eu pensei bastante, mas não houve jeito de me livrar dele.  
Muito obrigado pelos reviews. E fique tranquila Nany Babalu, eu não vou esquecer de vocês.**


	8. Adaptando se

**VIII.Adaptando-se**

Nicole olhava através da janela do avião com um pouco de tristeza, não queria deixar Veneza.  
Os últimos dias de sua lua de mel haviam sido maravilhosos, Sirius havia sido carinhoso e atencioso com ela, e Nicole sentia que isso acabaria logo que os dois voltassem para Londres, Sirius, com certeza, voltaria para o mundo dos negócios e todos os compromissos que lhe cabíam.

- Uma flor por seus pensamentos.- disse Sirius perto do ouvido de Nicole.

Nicole virou-se para ele surpresa, como se apenas nesse momento tivesse tomado conhecimento de sua presença.

- Eu não pensava em nada muito importante.

- Não minta, Nick.Você parecia estar triste.- disse ele.

- Apenas... Eu não queria deixar Veneza, os ultimos dias aqui foram maravilhosos.- Nicole desabafou.

-Não se preocupe, bella. - disse Sirius acariciando o rosto dela- Haverão muitos outros.

Nicole sorriu docemente.  
_'Posso acreditar nisso, ele sempre cumpre suas promessas.'_

°°°

Ladymead, a casa dos sonhos de Nicole, tudo havia ficado perfeito, muito mais do que ela havia imaginado.A única missão dela agora era se acostumar a viver em um lugar tão grande e a gerenciá-lo.//

Nicole observou-se através do espelho e ajustou melhor o vestido, o cabeleireiro havia ido embora a pouco e ela achava que estava bonita,  
E tinha que estar, afinal esse era o primeiro jantar que ela compareceria como esposa de Sirius Black.  
Os Potter os haviam convidado e, de acordo com Sirius, Liliam fazia questão da presença dela.

_'Ao menos não haverá muitas pessoas.Sirius disse que seria um jantar para os amigos mais íntimos.'_

Sirius entrou no quarto, já muito bem arrumado, elegante como sempre.Ele a observou atentamente.

- Algo está fora do lugar?- perguntou Nicole se olhando rapidamente.

- Não. Você está perfeita. - disse Sirius - Serei o homem mais invejado da noite.

- Que bom.- disse Nicole sem emoção.

°°°

Nicole e Sirius foram recepcionados pelos anfitriões.  
Sirius apresentou sua esposa a todos os distintos senhores presentes e logo depois Nicole foi com Liliam conhecer as esposas destes senhores.

- Escute-me Nicole, não se espante com as conversas que ouvirá esta noite, mantenha sua mente aberta. - disse Liliam antes que elas se aproximassem das jovens-senhoras.

A primeira coisa que Nicole notou foi que todas elas eram tão jovens quanto ela e Liliam, enquanto seus maridos poderiam ser seus avôs.

- Senhoras, lhes apresento a sra.Nicole Black.- disse Liliam.

- Muito prazer, Nicole.Sou Vivian O'donnel. - disse uma loira mais próxima - Essa é Bárbara Sulyvan, aquela é Yasmin Soreal e esta é Dayane Fraser.

- Prazer em conhecê-las. - disse Nicole com o sorriso mais doce que conseguiu.

- Seja bem vinda ao nosso círculo social. - disse Bárbara, uma loira exuberante - Nós estávamos falando da nova aquisição de Yasmin, seu belíssimo segurança russo.

- Ele é um lindo ruivo e deve me sguir a onde eu for. Não é maravilhoso? - disse Yasmin - Não há como alguém desconfiar e ele me proporciona noites de paixão alucinantes.

- É sorte que a função dele ajude. - disse Dayane - É dificil manter meu relacionamento com o meu jardineiro mexicano, minhas empregadas são muito fofoqueiras.

Nicole se sentia muito desconfortável em meio a elas e ainda mais ouvindo esse tipo de conversa.

- Por isso é que eu prefiro meu professor de pintura, enquanto meu marido paga aulas para que eu aprenda a pintar, eu me divirto brincando com o pincel do professor.- disse Vivian rindo.

- Ora , senhoras! Sejamos realistas. As únicas sortudas aqui são Liliam e Nicole. - disse Bárara após um gole de vinho branco- Ambas são casadas com milionários jovens, lindos e sensuais.

- Falando nisso. - disse Vivian - Diga-nos Nicole, seu marido, Sirius Black, é tão quente na cama como dizem as mulheres que já provaram?

Todas as senhoras olharam para Nicole.

-Senhoras, estão deixando Nicole encabulada. Ela acaba de conhecê-las e já lhe fazem uma pergunta tão... direta. - disse Liliam, socorrendo Nicole - Além do mais, pode ser que ela não possa comparar.

- Ora, Liliam. Você acredita realmente que ela possa ter chegado aos braços do marido virgem como você?- preguntou Vivian olhando de Liliam para Nicole - Meu Deus!!... Você se entregou somente ao seu marido, Nicole?

- Sim, Sirius foi oprimeiro homem em minha vida.- respondeu Nicole.

- Então a história se repete. - disse Bárbara - Os melhores partidos da Inglaterra. ou quem sabe até da Europa, só se casaram por que encontraram as duas últimas virgens de Londres.

- Ai que horror! - disse Liliam - Não é tão impossivel assim encontrar moças virgens em Londres.

- Claro que não, desde que se procure entre as garotas que tenham no máximo quinze ou dezesseis anos. - disse Yasmin confiante.

- Eu acho que esse assunto já passou dos limites e é melhor encerrá-lo por aqui.

Uma empregada entrou na sala e sussurrou no ouvido de Liliam, depois se retirou em silêncio.

- O jantar já está servido, senhores. -disse Liliam em voz um pouco mais alta - Queiram me acompanhar por favor.

O jantar foi muito agradável, regado com conversas sobre os mais belos lugares do mundo.  
Nicole agradeceu imensamente por finalmente ouvir ums conversa agradável e sem a malícia e o veneno que as senhoras despejavam a pouco.

- Nós sinceramente imaginávamos que Sirius Black jamais se casaria e que ele seria sempre como um lobo cercando as ovelhinhas, representadas por nossas belas mulheres.- disse Orion O'donnel, um senhor de cabelos grisalhos.

- Mas, com toda certeza ele saiu ganhando, porque a sra.Nicole é uma bela mulher e possui uma presença agradável. - argumentou Felix Sulyvan, um velho gorducho, analisando Nicole com os olhos.

- Com certeza, eu saí lucrando mesmo.- disse Sirius acariciando a mão de Nicole, mais em uma demonstração de posse do que de carinho.

Neste ritmo o jantar terminou, todos foram para a sala saborear o licor e, um a um, os distintos casais foram se retirando, até sobrar apenas os Potter e os Black.

- Notei que você ficou um pouco chocada com as atidudes das senhoras, Nicole.- disse Liliam a Nicole, logo que elas ficaram sozinhas.  
Seus maridos havim se retirado para o escritório.

- Tenho que admitir que fiquei surpresa com a liberdade que elas demonstraram ao admitir suas traições e ao me perguntarem sobre minha intimidade. - disse Nicole sinceramente.

- É, as vezes elas exageram, mas...Elas são assim mesmo.- disse Liliam jogando seus cabelos ruivos para trás - Mas, você pode ter certeza absoluta que os distintos senhores também estavam falando sobre suas conquistas.

- Eu imagino que seja assim mesmo.

-Tenha certeza, Nick.- disse Liliam e se retratou- Desculpe-me, nem perguntei se poderia chamá-la de Nick.

- Fique a vontade, eu acho que posso te considerar uma amiga.

- Com certeza pode, nós somos amigas.- disse Liliam sorrindo.  
Nicole sorriu de volta.

Sirius e James sairam do escritório e se aproximaram delas.

-Podemos ir, Nick? - perguntou Sirius com suavidade.

- Claro. - disse Nicole se levantado e se voltando para Liliam- Foi um ótimo jantar e uma noite interessante.Obrigado pelo convite.

- Por nada.Espero vê-la mais vezes.-disse Liliam sorrindo.

-Até logo meu amigo.- disse Sirius apertando a mão de James - Até logo, Liliam.- completou ele beijando a mão de Liliam.

- Sra.Nicole, foi um prazer. - disse James, enquanto beijava a mão de Nicole.

Sirius e Nicole chegaram rapidamente na antiga mansão de Sirius, estava muito tarde para que voltassem para Ladymead.  
Nicole parou um tempo observando a cama onde acordara após sua primeira noite com Sirius, recordando sua reação.

- Recordando algo interessante? - sussurou Sirius cheio de malícia no ouvido dela.

- Talvez...

- Acho que podemos fazer algo além do que recordar.

Sirius beijou o pescoço de Nicole, enquanto baixava a alça de seu vestido sem perca de tempo, ele a virou e a conduziu até a cama, onde a deitou e começou a cobri-la de beijos.  
Nicole sentiu novamente aquele desejo crescente e começou a puxar a camisa dele, era imperativo que houvesse o minimo de roupas entre eles.  
Sirius praticamente arrancou o vestido dela, suas carícias e seus beijos estavam cada vez mais quentes, sedentos e ...

ººº

Nicole colocou o livro de lado, estava entediada e se sentindo um tanto solitária.  
Sirius havia viajado à quatro dias e ela se sentia bastante isolada, ainda mais com Ladymead sendo tão grande.  
Os dois se falavam quase todos os dias pelo telefone e Nicole também conversava com Liliam pelo telefone, mas sentia falta de uma companhia real.Havia até pensado em visitar seus tios, mas não queria correr o risco de encontrar Emanuele e menos ainda Yam, até porque se isso chegasse aos ouvidos de Sirius...

-Sra.Black, a senhora irá jantar? - perguntou Maely, sua jovem empregada.

- Não, Maely. Estou bem, obrigado.

- Ela irá jantar, sim, e eu também irei, Maely.Prepare a mesa de jantar. - disse Sirius, que entrava na sala.

Maely concordou com a cabeça e se retirou.

Nicole se levantou e se aproximou de Sirius.  
- Não anunciaram a sua chegada...Eu o teria recebido.

- Eu disse para não te avisarem, queria encontrar-te assim, distraída.

- Tolo. -disse Nicole beijando o marido.

Sirius alisou o tronco de Nicole e a acariciou o rosto dela.

- Será que é preciso que eu esteja aqui para você se alimentar direito? - disse ele a observando.

- Veja só, agora você está me repreendendo como se eu fosse uma menina malcriada.- Nicole sorriu docemente.Ela se sentia feliz por estar novamente na companhia do marido.

Os dois jantaram aproveitando a companhia um do outro e logo depois seguiram para o quarto do casal.

Nicole vestiu sua camisola e deitou-se em seguida.

- Eu estive pensando seriamente, Nick, e talvez seja melhor que nós fiquemos na casa de Londres. - disse Sirius sentando ao lado dela na cama - Ladymead é muito distante e você ficará sozinha por muito tempo. Eu sei que você detesta estar sozinha.

Por um instante Nicole observou Sirius, tentando descobrir como ele sempre sabia o que ela estava sentindo, mesmo que ela não demostrasse, mas não havia explicação, Sirius era assim, conseguia ler seus sentimentos como se ela fosse um livro aberto.

- Está tão preocupado assim em me deixar sozinha?

- Estou. - disse Sirius aproximando o corpo dela do seu- E também se nós estivermos muito distantes, demoraremos mais para termos nossos filhos.  
Sirius a beijou.

_'Cauculismo...' _- pensou Nicole, mas afastou esse pensamento e deixou-se envolver pelas carícias do marido.

**N/A: Eis mais um capitulo, espero que vcs gostem e entendam, porque eu acabei soltando muitas informações ao mesmo tempo. Espero reviews.  
Agradeço a todos que gastaram um pouco de seu tempo enviando um review e peço desculpas pelo atraso.  
_Resposta especial:  
_Cah Weasley: achei interessante sua definição do Sirius, como cavalo, mas coitados dos cavalos mesmo. Bem, posso dizer que o Sirius irá se tornar mais humano, só que antes disso ele ainda vai pior um pouco e depois começará o processo de humanização dele. Obrigado pelo review e continue dando sua opinião.  
Tchau, _Line Black_**


	9. Preparativos

**IX.Preparativos**

Nicole estava aproveitando a casa de Londres, afinal havia vivido por anos naquela cidade, ali havia se tornado seu lar,Sirius parecia mais presente e também existia a possibilidade de que Liliam e ela se reunissem para o chá.//

Nicole acordou com a claridade que se infiltrava em seu quarto, virou-se e percebeu um espaço vazio na cama, onde antes se recordava estar o corpo quente de Sirius.Ele já havia saído.  
Ela se levantou e praticamente se arrastou até o banheiro, se sentia um tanto mole, mas tinha certeza que um banho lhe faria bem.  
A água quente serviu para despertá-la e espantar a sensação de mal estar.Ao sair do banheiro notou que seu café da manhã já havia sido trazido e a correspondência, também.  
Nicole sentou-se e analisou as cartas, haviam muitas propagandas e um telegrama sem remetente. Ela o abriu curiosa, era muito incomum ela ou Sirius receberem correspondência sem remetente.

_Cara Nicole,  
Parabéns por seu casamento. Espero que esteja  
sendo muito feliz...  
Mas, não baixe a guarda demais, afinal sabes que o  
que realmente não lhe pertence pode ser  
roubado facilmente.__  
__Atenciosamente  
Uma amiga._

_'Que brincadeira será essa?'_- pensou Nicole -_'Isso só pode ser coisa de Emanuelle. será que ela nunca irá me deixar em paz?'  
_Ela jogou o telegrama no lixo e tomou seu café calmamente.Depois tratou de se vestir e se arrumar.  
Ouviu batidas delicadas na porta.

- Entre.

- Com licença, senhora.A srta.Renata e a srta.Sarah estão lá em baixo e...- disse Maely a porta - Esperam pela senhora na sala de estar.

- Logo estarei descendo, Maely.Verifique se elas precisam de algo.- Nicole acabava de pentear seus cabelos.

Nicole desceu as escadas calmamente e foi até a sala de estar.  
Lá estavam Sarah e Renata muito bem vestidas, como sempre, essa era uma das principais características da familia Black.

- Bom dia. - saudou Nicole ao entrar na sala

- Bom dia, irmã. - disse Sarah se levantando e envolvendo Nicole em um abraço.

- Bom dia.- disse Renata com um sorriso.

Sarah sentou-se ao lado da irmã e Nicole sentou-se de frente para elas.  
- Como vocês estão?- perguntou.

- Bem, obrigado. - disse Renata - Desculpe-nos pela hora, foi culpa do fuso.Nós estávamos em Nova York.

- Não há problema.- disse Nicole - Mas, a que devo a visita de vocês? Afinal vocês me abandonaram após o casamento.- ela sorriu.

- Achamos que você precisava de um tempo a sós com nosso irmão.- disse Sarah com um sorriso malicioso.

Renata lançou a ela um olhar de censura e disse:  
- Nós fizemos uma longa e necessária viagem, mas agora pretendemos permanecer algum tempo em Londres, afinal as aulas irão começar e Sarah precisa se preparar.

Sarah não conteve um esgar.

- Papai pediu a Sirius que nos abrigasse por hoje, parece que ele não anda muito bem com Catherine.- confidenciou Renata sem emoção - O que acontece com muita frequência.

Nicole preferiu não comentar.  
- Vou pedir que Maely prepare os quartos de hórpedes para vocês.

Maely que estava na sala servindo a visitas murmurou um "Sim, senhora" e se retirou.

Horas mais tarde, Nicole caminhava pelo corredor, pensando em suas coisas e que logo mais seria o primeiro jantar que participaria com a familia de Sirius, sem que houvesse nenhum motivo solene.Até que uma conversa chamou sua atenção, vinha do quarto em que Renata estava hospedada, a porta estava entreaberta.

- Você gostou mesmo da idéia de ficarmos aqui, não foi, Sarah?

- Claro, Rê.- respondeu Sarah - Eu gosto da Nicole e vou adorar que minha festa de aniversário seja em Londres.

- Tenha modos, Sarah.- Renata censurou a irmã por algum motivo - Eu também me simpatizo com a Nicole, mas acho, sinceramente, que ela ainda não conhece o Sirius como acredita que conhece.

- Como assim, Rê? Ela sabe que ele gosta de conquistas.

- Uma coisa é saber e outra, bem diferente, é sentir na pele. - disse Renata com a voz sombria -Eu não duvido que o Sirius esteja se esforçando o máximo para ser fiel e leal a Nicole, mas as mulheres de Londres irão pôr isso a prova e ela terá que aguentar isso em sua frente.

- Será uma provação interessante, e muito engraçada se ela não aguentar.- Sarah riu.

- Nem brinque com isso. Seria um escândalo.

Nicole se afastou do quarto e desceu as escadas calmamente, tentando desviar sua atenção do acabara de ouvir, passou a repassar sua lista mental: o jantar estava pronto, haviam mais dois lugares à mesa, Sarah e Renata já haviam sido avisadas do horário do jantar e faltava apenas que Sirius chegasse, o que com certeza seria logo, ele não tinha costume de se atrasar.  
_'Será mesmo que terei que suportar as mulheres se oferecendo ao Sirius? Mas, o que haveria de novidade nisso, sempre foi assim e eu irei suportar... irei agir como uma legitima esposa de Sirius Black.'_

Sarah e Renata entraram na sala de estar, forçando Nicole a afastar seus pensamentos.  
- Vocês estão bem acomodadas?- perguntou Nicole com um sorriso.

- Melhor impossível, irmã. - disse Sarah sorridente.

- Faço minhas as palavras de Sarah. - Renata sorriu brevemente.

- Sabe irmã estávamos falando sobre o meu aniversário.Eu pretendo comemorá-lo em Londres e ia adorar se você participasse junto comigo e com a Renata dos preparativos da festa.- Sarah não tirava os olhos suplicantes de Nicole.

- Eu irei adorar participar. - disse Nicole .

- Vejo que vocês já estão bem a vontade. - disse Sirius se aproximando de Nicole.

- Claro, Sirius.Diferente de muitos, sua esposa é uma anfitriã muito agradável. - disse Renata incrívelmente séria.

-Realmente, Nicole tem modos invejáveis.Muitas pessoas deveríam aprender com ela.- ele lançou a Renata um olhar gélido.

A atmosfera se transformou, Nicole sentiu-se sufocada em meio a tanta hostilidade.  
_'Como irmãos podem se tratar desse modo? Imaginei que eles fossem mais... amigos.'_- pensou Nicole

- Eu vou me preparar para o jantar.- Sirius deu um beijo em Nicole e se afastou.

- Você deve conhecer muitos lugares interessantes, onde possamos realizar a festa de Sarah, Nicole. Eu irei precisar do seu ponto de vista prático.- disse Renata, como se não houvessem sido interrompidas e a hostilidade entre ela e Sirius fosse algo costumeiro.

- Ficarei feliz em ajudar.- Nicole sustentou um sorriso.

- Será otimo ter alguém com os pés no chão me auxiliando.Sarah tem o costume de levitar e de acabar por conseguir o que deseja.

- Poucas pessoas conseguem dizer não para mim.- Sarah exibiu um sorriso divertido.

Sirius entrou na sala e esta pareceu esfriar de repente.  
O clima continuou o mesmo durante o jantar.Sarah tentou manter conversas amenas e Nicole tentou auxiliá-la, mas ambas acabaram por desistir.

Mais tarde Nicole entrou em seu quarto se sentindo bastante cansada e sem entender a razão.  
Sirius estava tomando banho.  
Ela se livrou de seus adornos e vestiu sua camisola.Então sentiu-se ser envolvida pela cintura.

- Você parece diferente hoje. - disse Sirius em voz baixa.

- Pareço? - Nicole fitou Sirius através do espelho da penteadeira.

- Parece. - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido - Está mais bella do que nunca.

- Só podem ser seus olhos, Sirius. Eu me vejo como sempre.

- Parece que você continua a não se olhar no espelho...Você é divina e está ainda mais hoje.

Sirius a envolveu em um beijo apaixonado e a conduziu até a cama.

Nicole acordou com a luz do sol, Maely estava terminando de abrir as cortinas.

-Bom dia, senhora.

-Bom dia, Maely.- Nicole sentou-se e se espreguiçou - Minhas cunhadas já acordaram?

- A srta.Renata sim, está tomando café da manhã.- informou Maely- A senhora irá se juntar a ela ou tomara o café da manhã no quarto?

- Irei me juntar a ela. - Nicole se levantou- Você pode ir, Maely.

- Com licença. - a moça deixou o quarto.

Nicole se arrumou rapidamente e seguiu para a sala de jantar, onde o café da manhã havia sido servido.  
Renata e Sarah já estavam tomando café.

- Bom dia. - saudou Nicole sorrindo, indo sentar-se na ponta da mesa.

- Bom dia.- disse Renata.

- Bom dia, irmã.- Sarah sorriu - Espero que você não tenha nenhum compromisso para hoje, pois estamos planejando começar a organização da minha festa.

- Isso se você não tiver nada mais importante para fazer. - completou Renata.

- Para mim está ótimo, não tenho nenhum compromisso.

As três voltaram a atenção para o café da manhã.  
Até que Maely entrou na sala e disse a Nicole em voz baixa:

- A sra.Potter está ao telefone.

- Obrigado, Maely.Eu já irei atendê-la. - Nicole voltou-se para as cunhadas- Com licença.

Ela caminhou até a sala e atendeu o telefone.  
Poderia ter feito isso na sala de jantar, mas Sirius havia proibido que o telefone fosse levado até lá.

- Alô.

_- Bom dia, Nick . Como você está?_

- Muito bem. E você, Lily?

_- Ótima. Eu estou ligando para lhe convidar para saírmos juntas, ir as compras talvez. Eu estou me preparando para viajar com o James e não quero ir sem nos encontrarmos antes._

- Ir as compras é uma ótima idéia, eu estava mesmo me preparando para fazer isso com Renata e Sarah, minha cunhadas...Acredito que já as conheça.

_- Com certeza conheço, Renata é uma dama como poucas e Sarah é um exemplo de jovialidade._

- E que exemplo! - Nicole deixou escapar  
Ela pode ouvir a risada suave de Liliam.  
- O que me diz de ir conosco?

_- Eu adoraria, mas será que não irei incomodar?_

- Imagine! Tenho certeza que Renata irá agradecer a presença de mais uma pessoa sensata, para ajudar a resistir a Sarah.Iremos iniciar os prepartivos para a fesa de aniversário dela.

_- Eu ficarei feliz em ajudar._

- Perfeito. Nós iremos buscá-la em cerca de uma hora...Está bom para você?

_- Claro. Até mais._

- Até.

Nicole desligou o telefone e voltou para a sala de jantar.  
Sentou-se e fitou as cunhadas antes de dizer:  
- Espero que não se incomodem, porque eu convidei a Liliam para ir as compras conosco.Ela ligou para me convidar e eu imagnei que seria bom irmos todas juntas.

- Eu acho a idéia ótima, quanto mais gente melhor.

- Também gosto da idéia. Liliam Potter é uma pessoa muito agradável. - disse Renata com um sorriso - E será mais uma para me ajudar a resistir a Sarah.

Após terminarem a refeição, as três se arrumaram e saíram.  
Liliam já estava arrumada quando chegaram em sua casa e as quatro partiram rumo as compras.

- Eu quero que minha festa seja o acontecimento do ano, ou melhor do século. - disse Sarah com exuberância.

- Menos Sarah.Estamos falando de uma festa de aniversário, não da assinatura de um acordo de paz. - disse Renata e voltou-se para Liliam e Nicole - Agora, vocês estão entendendo o que quero dizer, a respeito de Sarah levitar.

Nicole e Lliam sorriram.

Assim as quatro passaram a maior parte do dia, e no fim apenas Liliam havia comprado o que precisava para sua viagem e a festa de Sarah continuava no zero, já que ela não se decidia por nada.

°°°

Os dias seguintes foram parecidos.  
Liliam e James viajaram.  
E Renata e Sarah foram para a casa de seu pai, ainda assim elas e Nicole continuaram a se encontrar para cuidar da festa de Sarah e conseguiram tirá-la, finalmente, do papel e torná-la mais real.  
Catherine havia se mostrado levemente interessada em participar dos preparativos, mas havia sido sutilmente barrada por Sarah.  
Renata confidenciou a Nicole que Sarah não gostava nada da madrasta, por que esta havia demonstrado interesse em trancá-la em um internato e isto Sarah jamais perdoaria.

°°°

- Tem certeza de que deseja fazer uma surpresa ao Sirius?- Nicole perguntou fitando Sarah.

- Eu tenho, quero ver meu irmão. - Sarah sorriu docemente - Vocês não me negarão esse pedido, ou negarão?

- Por mim não há problema...- Nicole fitou Renata.

- Se é o seu desejo, tudo bem. - Renata disse a contragosto - Mas, se ele estiver em reunião, nós iremos embora.  
Era óbvio que ela estava torcendo para que ele estivesse em reunião.

Logo que as três chegaram ao andar, Denise veio recebê-las com um sorriso de boas vindas.

- Boa tarde!

- Boa tarde, Denise. - Nicole sorriu e lembrou-se de como a moça havia olhado para ela da última vez que haviam se encontrado, quando ela ainda era um secretária e estava saindo com o patrão mulherengo para almoçar, deixando o ex-noivo em sua sala - Nós gostaríamos de ver meu marido, se ele não estiver ocupado, é claro.

- O sr.Black está ocupado no momento, mas acredito que logo estará disponivel. - disse Denise símpatica - Se desejarem esperar por ele.

- Nós vamos esperá-lo. - Sarah tomou a frente.

Denise as acomodou na sala de espera e lhes serviu café para amenizar a espera.

- A propósito, com quem meu irmão está reunido? Se posso saber, é claro. - perguntou Renata interessada.

- O sr. Black está atendendo a srta.Isabel Portiklos, ela se apresentou como uma amiga antiga das familia.

Nicole se segurou para não cuspir o café.  
_'Isabel... Ela está de volta, mas o que ela quer depois de tantos anos?'_

O telefone tocou e Denise se retirou para atender.  
Renata estava visivelmente tensa.

- Não pode ser a mesma Isabel.- disse Sarah.

Renata cutucou a irmã.

- É a mesma Isabel, sim.- disse Nicole disfarçando seu abalo - Este é seu atual sobrenome.

As três pareceram ficar sem palavras, unidas pela mesma pergunta: Por que ela havia voltado?

Instantes depois, Remo entrou na sala sorrindo.  
- Boa tarde, senhoras.

-Boa tarde.- disseram Sarah e Renata em unissuno.

- Boa tarde, Remo.É bom vê-lo. - Nicole sorriu sinceramente, ele sim era um bom amigo - Como estão Anne e Diana?

- Muito bem.Anne continua encantada com Diana como no primeiro momento que a viu. - Remo sorriu - E agora que ela está dando seus primeiros passinhos, eu acho que precisareim comprar um babador para a mãe ao invés de para a filha.

Nicole sorriu.  
- Eu imagino.

Remo consultou seu relógio.  
- Eu preciso ir agora. Com licença.  
Ele saiu da sala caminhando a passo largos, como fazia quando achava que algo estava atrasado, geralmente isso era coisa da sua cabeça, mas ele era assim.

Logo que ele se foi, Sirius apareceu, seguido por uma bela mulher de longos cabelos castanhos em uma roupa tentadora.  
Ela exibia um sorriso de satisfação, mas ele pareceu acuado por alguns instantes, o que recompôs logo.

As três se levantaram.

- Boa tarde, meu irmão. - Sarah beijou a face de Sirius - Eu fiz quetão de vir vê-lo, estava com saudades. Não vai apresentar essa senhora para nós e para sua esposa?  
Ela carregou no veneno.

Sirius pareceu querer estrangulá-la com o olhar por um momento.  
- Essa é Isabel Portiklos. - ele apresentou - Isabel, essa são minhas irmãs, Sarah e Renata, e minha esposa, Nicole.

- Estou encantada em conhecê-las. - disse Isabel com uma voz adocicada - Principalmente a senhora, sra.Black, com cereza és mais encantadora do que mostraram os jornais.

- Obrigado. - Nicole se forçou a sorrir.

- Bem eu tenho que ir.Até mais, queridas, sinto que nos encontraremos mais vezes.- Isabel sorriu e se aproximou de Sirius- Até logo, mi cariño.  
Ela beijou o canto dos lábios de Sirius.

Nicole engoliu em seco para não demonstrar sua raiva, enquanto observava a mulher se afastar.Queria que ela retornasse ao buraco onde estava e não saísse de lá nunca mais.

**N/A: Eu sei, eu sei, vocês me odeiam d+. Mas, eu finalmente atualizei, encarem como um presente de ano novo, um pouco adiantado.  
Agora o meu pedido de ano novo é que vocês não deixem de ler a fic e não se esqueçam dos reviews, e para terminar que vocês torçam para eu conseguir atualizar com mais rapidez.  
Por que parece zica, eu estou enrrolando com esse cáp. a mais de quatro meses e não conseguia terminar e eu não sou tão lenta assim.  
É só por agora.**

**Beijos e  
FELIZ ANO TODO!!!**

**_Line Black._**


	10. Duro golpe

**X.Duro golpe**

Nicole se observou através do espelho, estava quase pronta.Mais um jantar de homens de negócios, onde seria exibida como troféu.  
_'Será que me tornei apenas isso, a esposa de exposição, agora que Isabel apareceu?'_

- Está muito linda, cara.Mas, essa expressão séria não combina.- Sirius a observava através do espelho- Em que está pensando?

- Na possibilidade de certos dramas se repetirem.- Nicole virou-se para ele- E dizem que um raio não cái duas vezes no mesmo lugar.

- Está se martirizando sem motivo, bella mia, se enganando.  
Sirius se aproximou dela e abaixou-se, de modo aficar da altura dela, pousando as mãos de cada lado da poltrona.  
- Sabe que eu sempre lhe brindei com a verdade, cara, e continuo a fazer isso quando lhe digo que não há nada entre mim e Isabel.Ela faz parte do meu passado.

- Você nunca mentiu, mas já escondeu a verdade.- Nicole fitou os olhos dele.

- Mas, nunca disse o contrário.- Sirius se aproximava a cada palavra- Acho que mereço um voto de confiança, não concorda?

Os lábios dele estavam a milímetros dos dela.  
Nicole lutava contra a desconfiança, de todo o coração queria acreditar nele e que ele estivesse dizendo a verdade, afinal, não havia motivos para desconfiar.  
Sirius selou os lábios dela com os dele e, precebendo que não havia resistência, aprofundou o beijo e ela retribuiu.

- Nós podemos ir agora? - ele perguntou com um sorriso.

Nicole assentiu.

ººº

- É uma viagem puramente de negócios.- disse Sirius enquanto se vestia- Se estiver interessada em ir, basta dizer.Apesar de que você irá sentir-se um pouco abandonada e terá que explorar Paris sozinha.

- Eu acho melhor eu ficar. - Nicole arrumou a gravata dele- Haverão outras oportunidades para conhecer a cidade luz em sua companhia.E, também, estamos em meio aos preparativos da festa da Sarah.

- Minha esposa é tão dedicada.  
Sirius a beijou e a puxou para si.

- Você vai se atrasar.- disse Nicole afastando seus lábios dos dele.

- E daí?Eu sou o dono de tudo mesmo.

Ele a conduziu até a cama entre beijos e a deitou, estava abrindo a blusa dela, quando seu celular tocou. Sirius tentou ignorá-lo e continuo a abrir-lhe a blusa, já visualizava o sutiã de renda negra dela.Porém, o celular continuava a tocar, atrapalhando a situação.  
Sirius pegou o celular no bolso, bufando.  
- Pronto.

- _Desculpe o incomodo, sr.Black, mas tenho más noticias._ - Nicole podia ouvir a voz tensa de Remo.

- Que más noticias, Remo?  
Sirius selou os lábios de Nicole com os seus e se levantou.Ele saiu do quarto, indo provavelmente falar com Remo no escritório.

Nicole se levantou e arrumou sua roupa a contragosto, não queria que fossem interrompidos, adorava esses momentos espontâneos que passava com Sirius.  
Ela saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas sem pressa.  
Sirius estava na sala arrumando sua maleta.

- O mercado está em polvorosa, eu tenho que ir.- ele se explicou- Há momentos em que eu odeio tudo isso.

Nicole se aproximou e selou os lábios dele.  
- Tenha um bom dia.Nos vemos a noite.

- Para nos despedirmos?Eu viajo amanhã.- Sirius sorriu.

- Quem sabe?- Nicole sorriu de modo misterioso.

Sirius a beijou e saiu.  
Nicole foi até a sala de estar e sentou-se.  
Não demorou muito para que Sarah e Renata chegassem.

- Então, irmãzinha, vamos encontrar o bolo perfeito?- Sarah estava radiante.

Nicole concordou.

- Ela está assim desde que acordou, parece que foi ligada no duzentos e vinte. - disse Renata entrando no carro.  
Nicole fez o mesmo.

- E o Sirius?- perguntou Sarah.

- Trabalhando, com certeza. - respondeu Renata prontamente.

Sarah olhou para NIcole de modo inquisidor.  
- Ele está trabalhando, Sarah, e amanhã irá para Paris a trabalho.

- Você não vai com ele, ou vai?- Sarah se fingiu de cachorro abandonado.

- Não, não irei.- disse Nicole sorrindo- Ele só irá Trabalhar e não terá tempo para mim.

- Isso é o que ele diz...- Renata murmurou, mas, por sorte ou não, nem Sarah ou Nicole ouviram.

O resto do dia foi preenchido por fotos e discussões sobre bolos, doces e salgados.Sarah estava realmente à procura do bolo perfeito e parecia que ele não era fabricado por ninguém no mundo.  
Somente no final da tarde, ela consegui o que queria e foi para casa mais saltitande do que nunca.  
Nicole chegou em sua casa cansada, foi direto para o quarto e tomou um longo banho, estava se vestindo quando Sirius chegou.

- Então, vamos jantar fora?- ele perguntou.

- Eu pensei em algo mais caseiro e mais intimo, liguei durante a tarde e mandei que preparassem.- Nicole disse, enquanto acabava de se vestir - Mas, se você quiser jantar fora...

Sirius se livrou do paletó.  
- Ficar em casa me parece bem mais atrente.

- Então, se prepare para o jantar.-Nicole selou os lábios dele, antes de deixar o quarto.

O jantar dos dois foi como Nicole havia planejado, romântico e intimo, a despedida perfeita.A noite perfeita.  
Sirius viajou pela manhã, bem cedo.

ººº

- Você não quer mesmo, irmã?Este sorvete é maravilhoso.

Nicole negou com a cabeça.  
Renata a observou atentamente e disse:  
- Você está pálida, Nicole, mais do que o normal.

- Eu estou bem, só estou um pouco enjoada. - disse Nicole calmamente- Venho sofrido isso pala manhã.

- Já foi ao médico?

- Não é necessário. Eu já sofri com isso antes, começa de repente e passa logo.- Nicole sorriu- Geralmente, acontece depois que eu passo muito tempo comendo comidas pesadas.

- Como as italianas...

- Se isso já aconteceu antes, não há com que se preocupar.- disse Sarah sorrindo- E meu irmão?Tem notícias dele?

- Nós nos falamos ontem pelo telefone.É provavel que ele retorne em cerca de duas semanas.

- Então, ele voltará em tempo de participar da minha festa.- o sorriso da caçula era enorme.

- Ao menos isso.- disse Renata severamente.

Logo que Sarah terminou o sorvete as três seguiram para o salão que haviam escolhido para a festa de Sarah, para acompanharem os primeiros passos da decoração.O salão era imenso, Nicole começou a se perguntar quantos seriam os convidados.  
As três ficaram lá por algum tempo e depois se despediram.  
Nicole chegou em sua casa cansada, mas livre do enjôo,

- Senhora, o sr.Sirius ligou a cerca de uma hora.- informou Maely.

- Ele deixou algum recado?

- Não.-respondeu Maely - Mas, disse que ligará pela manhã.

- Obrigado, Maely.- disse Nicole se dirigindo a escada- Eu vou descansar um pouco.

Porém, quando Nicole ia subir o primeiro degrau, sua visão escureceu e ela perdeu os sentidos.

Nicole acordou com uma leve dor de cabeça e se viu em um quarto totalmente branco, Maely estava ao seu lado vestida com roupas comuns.

- Maely.

- Senhora, que bom que acordou.- disse Maely sorrindo.

- O que houve?- Nicole sentou-se na cama.

- A senhora desmaiou e eu achei melhor trazê-la para o hospital. - respondeu Maely - A srta.Renata foi tomar um pouco de café.

- Obrigado por se preocupar comigo, Maely.

Nesse momento Renata entrou no quarto  
- Você acordou.Que bom.

- Você também veio cuidar de mim?- Nicole sorriu.

- Você é da familia.- Renata sentou-se próximo a cama- Maely me ligou, eu estava sozinha e sem nada para fazer, achei que seria legal aparecer para cuidar de você  
As três riram.

- Já souberam o motivo do meu desmaio?

- Não.Você fez alguns exames e o médico os está analisando.- respondeu Renata.

O médico entrou no quarto.  
- Boa noite, senhoras.

- Boa noite.- responderam as três juntas.

- Eu sou o dr.Maxell.- o médico se apresentou- A senhora está sentindo-se melhor, sra.Black?

- Agora estou. O que houve comigo?

- A senhora deve ter se cansado muito e por isso desmaiou, algo muito comum em seu estado.

Nicole olhou para ele sem entender.  
- De que estado o senhor está falando?

- A senhora não sabe que está grávida?- dr.Maxell fitou Nicole.

- Eu estou grávida?!- Nicole mal podia acreditar.

- Sim, está.- disse o médico- E sua gravidez é de risco.A senhora não deve se cansar excessivamente ou ter emoções fortes.Recomendo que procure um especialista para que ele faça o acompanhamento de sua gravidez.

- Eu vou providenciar isso.- disse Nicole sorrindo- Quando eu poderei ir para casa?

- Agora mesmo.Não houve nada grave, a senhora só precisa repousar. - disse o médico- Com licença.  
Ele deixou o quarto.

- Parabéns,senhora.

- Obrigado, Maely.- Nicole sorria abertamente.

- Parabéns, Nicole.- disse Renata tranquilamente- Quando você contará a novidade para a familia?

-Eu não quero que ninguém saiba antes que eu conte ao Sirius.- Nicole se levantou lentamente- E conto com a descrição das duas para isto.

- Eu não direi nada a ninguém, senhora.

- Eu também não direi nada.- Renata se levantou- A gravidez é sua, você escolhe a hora de contar.

Nicole se arrumou e as três deixaram o hospital.  
No caminho Renata contou que estava sozinha, porque Sarah havia saído para jantar com Gregório e Catherine, não muito satisfeita, diga-se de passagem.  
Logo que chegou em sua casa, Nicole ligou para o hotel onde Sirius estava hospedado, mas ele não estava.  
_'Ele ligará pela manhã, são apenas algumas horas.'_

Nicole acordou com a luz solar.  
Maely estava arrumando seu café da manhã sobre a mesa.

- Bom dia, Maely.- Nicole sentou-se.

- Bom dia, senhora.- Maely sorriu- Eu não sabia se deveria deixá-la repousar até mais tarde e acabei optando por manter o horário, fiz mal?

- Fez bem, Maely.Acordar cedo é um hábito saudável.- Nicole se levantou e vestiu seu robe- Meu marido já ligou?

- Ainda não.

Nicole escondeu o desapontamento.  
- Me avise quando ele ligar.- o pedido era desnecessário.

Maely assentiu e se retirou.  
Nicole tomou seu suco e se forçou a comer um pouco da salada de frutas. Depois foi até o telefone e ligou para o dr.Smith, o médico que a acompanhava a muito tempo.  
Renata havia recomendado o médico da familia Black, mas por não conhecê-lo, Nicole não se sentiu segura para procurá-lo.  
Ela conseguiu uma consulta para o mesmo dia, a uma hora da tarde.

Nicole passou a manhã esperando a ligação de Sirius, mas ele não ligou.Ela estranhou, mas resolveu esperar para ligar para ele durante a noite.

- Sua gravidez é mesmo de risco, Nicole.

Nicole sentou-se na cadeira que lhe foi cedida.  
- O que devo fazer, Antoany?

- Bem. Você sempre foi bastante saudável, por isso os cuidados serão simples para você.- enquanto falava, o dr,Smith escrevia as recomendações- Você deve manter uma alimentação extremamente saudável, comendo um pouco mesmo se não tiver fome, fazer caminhadas leves e não se expor a emoções fortes, principalmente aborrecimentos, evite-os a qualquer custo.

Nicole assentiu.

- Levando em conta o estado delicado, sua gravidez está correndo muito bem, tranquilas nove semanas e meia.- o médico observou Nicole- Mas, o desmaio que você teve ontem, representa um alerta.Você deve manter um ritmo de vida tranquilo, sem excessos.Será que consegue?

- Eu nunca fui muito agitada. - disse Nicole.

- Mas, sempre foi muito ativa. Aproveite para descansar e se fingir de preguiçosa.

-Ok.

Nicole guardou a receita e se despediu do dr.Smith.  
Logo que chegou, Maely a recebeu, dizendo:  
- A sra.Emanuele Diggory está ao telefone, já é a sexta vez que ela liga.

- Emanuele Diggory?!- Nicole imaginou ter ouvido errado.

-Sim.- confirmou Maely.

- Que Deus me ajude!  
Nicole atendeu a ligação.  
- Alô.

_- Nicole!Enfim você me atendeu, achei que estivesse me evitando._

- Eu acabei de chegar, Emanuele, não que isso seja da sua conta.- Nicole fez um pausa- O que você quer?

- _Onde está o Yam?-_Emanuele quase gritou

- Eu não sei. Ele é o seu marido, você é quem tem de saber.

- _O Yam não volta para casa a dois dias.Eu estou para ter meu bebê, Nicole.Ele não pode me abandonar!_

- Isso é problemas de vocês dois, eu não tenho nada com isso.- Nicole tentava se manter calma- Por que você não chama a polícia?

- _Ele ainda acha que ama você, com certeza lhe procurou_.- Emanuele estava estérica.

- Eu não vejo o Yam desde o meu casamento e não estou interessada em revê-lo.

- _Ah, é?Mas, eu soube que seu marido não está no país, ou seja, é uma ótima hora para você seduzir o Yam._

- Não me compare a você!Mentira e traição são a sua especialidade, não a minha.- sem poder se conter, Nicole elevava a voz- Se você tem problemas com o Yam, resolvá-os e não me amole mais!

Nicole desligou o telefone com violência e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.  
_'Ela me tira do sério!Mas, eu tenho que me acalmar e pensar no meu bebê,'_- ela acariciou seu ventre.  
O telefone toucou novamente.  
Nicole atendeu rapidamente.  
- Alô.

_- Ora, ora!A senhora da casa atendendo o telefone, que inusitado._

Nicole não reconheceu a voz.  
- Quem fala?

_- Não reconheceu minha voz?Que pena.Mas, nós nos conhecemos a pouco tempo, sou Isabel Portiklos_.

- Ah, Isabel.- Nicole se surpreendeu _'O que será que ela quer?'_- Em que posso ajudá-la?

_- Você, em nada.Eu é que posso ajudá-la, ajudá-la a conhecer seu marido_.

- Eu conheço o Sirius, como você mesma disse, ele é meu marido.- Nicole disse com firmeza.

_- Não, não o conhece.-_ ela ouviu Isabel rir_- Você pensa que o conhece, mas é o contrário.Muitas mulheres já cometeram o mesmo equivoco.Só que você irá conhecê-lo hoje, se tiver coragem.Espere só um pouco._

Nicole ia protestar, mas ouviu batidas e som de passos, provavelmente Isabel havia ido atender a porta.  
_'O que ela estará tramando?'_- Nicole se perguntou-_'Será que devo continuar a ouvir?'  
_A curiosidade foi maior e ela esperou, por isso pode ouvir:

_"Enfim você chegou, meu amor.Já estava me sentindo abandonada."  
"Não faça drama, Isabel."-_aquela voz era inconfundível, Sirius estava com ela.  
_"Drama?Eu fiquei lhe esperando o dia todo e você nem ao menos me ligou"  
"Estou aqui a trabalho, Isabel, e lhe disse isso."  
"Está bem, está bem.Não vamos discutir por isso.Vamos aproveitar a noite.Hoje eu vou te dar prazer como você jamais teve, principalmente com sua esposinha comportada"  
"Não vamos falar da Nicole"- Sirius soou severo.  
"Com certeza não!Nós vamos falar muito pouco essa noite e não será dela, estaremos ocupados gemendo de prazer.A não ser que você não queira."  
"Eu quero, você é minha."_

Nicole deixou o fone cair.  
Não saberia dizer o que estava sentindo, raiva, ódio, decepção, tristeza, amargura.Sentiu seu estômago revirar e sua mente rodar.  
'_Por quê?Por que ele fez isso comigo?Mentiu pra mim, me iludiu, me traiu...Não acredito que estou passando por isso de novo...Não é...não é justo...'  
_Ela pegou o fone para colocá-lo no gancho, mas antes pôde ouvir sons dignos de um filme pornográfico.  
- Como ele pôde?-Nicole murmurou.  
Sentia-se tonta e começou a subir as escadas, precisava se deitar e se acalmar.O turbilhão em sua mente pareceu aumentar e antes que ela chegasse ao topo da escada, sua visão escureceu.

Nicole abriu os olhos e focalizou o teto branco, tão branco, quanto estava sua mente.

- Você está bem, Nick?

Nicole observou Renata, ela a chamara de Nick, era a primeira vez que fazia isso.  
- Onde eu estou?

- No hospital, de novo.

Nicole sentou-se subtamente e sentiu uma pontada no ventre.  
- Ai!- ela respirou fundo- O que houve?

- Você não se lembra de nada?- Renata perguntou suavemente.

A mente de Nicole estava uma bagunça.  
- Eu cheguei em casa depois da minha consulta e...recebi uma ligação da minha prima e depois...- as lembranças explodiram na mente dela- ...Isabel me ligou e provou que o Sirius está com ela, eu me senti mal...me lembro de subir as escadas e de mais nada.

- Você rolou as escadas.- parecia difícil para Renata dizer aquilo.

- Meu filho.- Nicole levou a mão ao ventre.

- Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, Nick.

-Oh, meu Deus!

As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Nicole, quando ela deitou-se novamente.  
'_Eu perdi meu filho...perdi meu filho...'_

- Você quer um calmante?

- Não.- disse Nicole- Quem mais sabe o que houve?

- Maely apenas, eu não quis avisar mais ninguém sem saber de você.

- Eu agradeço muito, Renata, por tudo.Mas, você poderia me deixar sozinha por um momento?Eu preciso pensar.

- Claro. Eu vou comer alguma coisa.- Renata se levantou- Não exagere.  
Ela saiu do quarto.

Nicole fixou seu olhar no teto e deixou sua mente trabalhar sozinha, precisava organizar sua vida e para isso precisava de um ponto de partida.  
_'Vou me divorciar do Sirius...Recomeçar do zero, se for preciso, e mostrar a ele que o mundo não lhe pertence__ que ele não pode fazer da vida dos outros o que quiser...'_

Passado quase meio hora, Renata retornou ao quarto e sentou-se em silêncio.

- Não quero que o Sirius saiba que eu estive grávida e menos ainda que eu perdi o bebê e o motivo.- Nicole sentou-se e encarou a cunhada.

-Por mim tudo bem, eu guardarei esse segredo.- Renata disse - Mas, você têm certeza de que é isso que quer?

- Tenho!  
'_Tudo mudou agora.A Nicole boba morreu com o filho, agora sou uma nova pessoa...Me aguarde, Sirius...'_

**N/A: VITÓRIA!!!Mais um cáp. postado, cerca de um mês depois do outro.Legal, né?  
Mas, é sério pessoal, eu estou me sentindo muito cruel depois do que fiz com a Nick nesse cáp.Não me levem a mal, eu adoro ela, mas só consigo escrever fics onde os principais se ferram.Nisso eu pareço um pouco com a J.K.  
Em suma, espero que tenham gostado do cáp. e me deixem reviews, please**_.  
[visualizem a autora de joelhos e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas  
_**_Meus agradecimentos a_ Nany Babalu e anailuj gatti pelos reviews e pela paciencia com essa autora desmiolada.Mais um obrigado por não me odiar anailuj gatti.  
_Tchauzinho!_**


	11. Das cinzas

**XI. Das cinzas**

Nicole se observou através do espelho, enquanto penteava seus cabelos, que agora estavam repicados e com uma franja longa, porém sem redução do comprimento. Essa mudança havia sido uma sugestão de Renata, que acreditava que isto iria animá-la.

Nicole caminhou até a sacada de seu novo quarto – havia decidido que não dividiria o quarto com Sirius nunca mais – e observou o sol nascer, não adiantava tentar dormir.  
Graças ao silencio absoluto em que a casa estava mergulhada, pode ouvir o telefone tocar no andar de baixo e ser silenciado rapidamente. Minutos depois ouviu passos se aproximarem da porta do quarto e houve uma batida tímida.

- _Senhora..._

- Entre, Maely. – Nicole respondeu prontamente.

Maely entrou, dizendo um tímido "Com licença" e pareceu espantada ao ver que Nicole estava acordada e arrumada.

- O sr. Black está ao telefone e deseja lhe falar. Eu lhe disse que a senhora estava dormindo, mas ele insistiu...

- Tudo bem, Maely. – Nicole forçou um sorriso – Eu irei atendê-lo.  
'_As coisas sempre devem acontecer segundo a vontade de Sirius Black. '_

Nicole se aproximou da mesinha de telefone, sentou-se e respirou fundo antes de atender.  
Enquanto isso, Maely deixou o quarto.

- Sim.

- _Bom dia, cara. _– a voz de Sirius soou forte.

- Bom dia, Sirius. – Nicole exagerou na moleza em sua voz.

- _Que falta de animo, cara. – _ele reprovou – _Eu estava ansioso para ouvir sua voz após tanto tempo, mas parece que o mesmo não ocorre com você._

'_Mentiroso. '_

- É cedo, Sirius. Eu acabei de ser acordada, não espere que eu esteja festejando. – ela forçou um bocejo.

- _Perdoe-me, bella. Não desejava que fosse incomodada._

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Nicole fez uma pausa – Você sabe que hoje acontecerá a festa da Sarah, não sabe? Ela ficará decepcionada se você não aparecer.

- _Eu estou ciente da festa da Sarah, _- a voz de Sirius era desinteressada – _mas não chegarei no horário, talvez no meio da festa._

- Eu entendo...

-_ Mas, não devia. _– a voz de Sirius adquiriu um tom zombeteiro - _Você deveria estar morrendo de saudades minhas, desejando me ver o mais rápido possível._

- Ora, Sirius. Você não estava atrás de uma esposa possessiva ou ciumenta quando me escolheu. – Nicole alfinetou.

- _É claro, cara, mas não há mal em esperar que minha esposa sinta saudades..._

_­_- Eu não disse o contrário. – Nicole o interrompeu suavemente – Apenas, não vejo motivo para me descabelar porque você irá chegar algumas horas mais tarde do que esperava.

- _Realmente, não há motivos... _– Sirius disse em um tom estranho – _Agora, tenho que desligar, bella, nos encontraremos na festa da Sarah._

_­_- Até lá, então. - Nicole esperou alguns segundo e desligou o telefone.

'_Então, Sirius voltará essa noite... Bem! Eu já esperava por isso, terei que acelerar meus planos. _'

Nicole se levantou, pegou sua bolsa com as chaves do lamborghini que Sirius havia comprado para ela, desceu as escadas e saiu da casa.  
Ela dirigiu até o escritório de um advogado no centro. Havia planejado esse asso com cuidado, para não correr o risco de ser um conhecido de Sirius... ou até mesmo de Yam.

- Se não houver um acordo de ambas as partes, será necessário partir para um processo de divorcio litigioso, que pode se arrastar por muito tempo. – o advogado informou.

- Eu entendo.

- Perdoe-me a indiscrição, mas a senhora não se parece com uma mulher prestes a se divorciar.

- Não? – Nicole fitou o advogado com um meio sorriso.

- Eu já conheci muitas mulheres decididas a se divorciar e nenhuma delas se comportava como a senhora. – analisou Dr. Wallace – A senhora parece ter vindo conseguir informações para uma outra senhora.

'_Talvez seja melhor que o senhor pense assim. _' – Nicole pensou e disse:  
- É melhor continuarmos nosso dialogo com a base que já temos.

- Que seja assim. Se a senhora não assinou um contrato pré-nupcial, tem direito a metade de todos os bens de seu marido e vice-versa.

- Mas, isso não poderia deixar o processo mais lento?

- No caso da senhora, com certeza. – ele declarou – Seu marido possui muito dinheiro e é conhecido como um homem de negócios implacável. Ele não facilitaria as coisas.

- É verdade... Eu posso imaginar... – Nicole disse pensativa – Mas, se eu não desejasse os bens do meu marido? O processo seria agilizado?

- Não necessariamente. Se não houver acordo o problema será o mesmo.

ººº

Nicole observou o salão. A decoração era bonita e exuberante, combinava com a personalidade de Sarah.

- Enfim você chegou. – Renata se aproximou da cunhada, vestindo um belíssimo vestido azul-petróleo curto, que lhe deixava os ombros desnudos e revelava suas curvas de forma sutil.

- Você acreditou que eu não viria? – Nicole sorriu ao cumprimentar a cunhada.

- Em nenhum momento, não depois do trabalho que tivemos. – Renata sorriu.

- Me sinto grata por ter aceitado usar o vestido que Sarah escolheu, se não estaria me sentindo um peixe fora d'água.

As duas caminharam até uma mesa.  
Renata observou a cunhada com os cabelos soltos e o vestido negro leve, que deixava ombros e costas desnudos, ela parecia estar no lugar a qual pertencia, exceto pela maquiagem que poderia ser um pouco mais pesada.

- Você está ótima, mas poderia estar uma maquiagem mais forte. – sentenciou Renata.

- Eu concordo.  
Sarah abraçou Nicole com um largo sorriso.  
- E a Rê resolverá o problema agora mesmo lá no tocador.

- Não mesmo. – disse Nicole.

- Ah! Por favor, Nick, por mim... – Sarah fitou Nicole com olhos pedintes – Para que você, Renata e eu sejamos as mulheres mais fabulosas da festa.

- Você não é uma mulher, é só uma menina. – disse Renata calmamente – Mas, eu concordo com você e seguirei sua sugestão.

Nicole tentou protestar, mas foi silenciada e forçada a seguir com Renata.  
Menos de vinte minutos depois, as duas estavam de volta ao salão, que estava muito mais cheio e animado.

Algum tempo depois, James e Liliam chegaram.

- Vocês realmente conseguiram. – Liliam comentou sorrindo – Quando fui viajar, achei que seria impossível.

- Eu também cheguei a pensar isso.

- Todas nós. – disse Renata.

- O Sirius virá a esta festa? – James perguntou.

- Sim. Logo ele estará aqui. – disse Nicole pegando duas taças de shampagne e oferecendo ao casal – Ele esteve fora do país, mas retornará hoje e virá diretamente.

Os quatro iniciaram uma conversa amena, enquanto observavam o numero de pessoas no salão aumentar.

Régulo chegou e cumprimentou a todos alegremente.  
Ele realmente parecia à vontade e conseguia ignorar os olhares das garotas ali presentes, que além de se interessarem por ele, com certeza gostariam de aparecer em seu calendário.

- Então, será que eu tenho a mínima chance de dançar com a minha cunhada? – Régulo perguntou com um meio sorriso – Que é a mulher mais bonita da festa.

Renata olhou um pouco desconfiada para o irmão, mas depois balançou a cabeça levemente com um sorriso no rosto.

Nicole sorriu e resolveu entrar na brincadeira:  
- Não sei.... O que meus outros fãs irão pensar?

- Que eu sou um homem muito sortudo. – ele estendeu a mão para ela.

- Isso eu não sei, mas, com certeza, é muito bobo.

Nicole segurou a mão dele e deixou que ele a conduzisse até a pista de dança.  
Régulo dançava muito bem e fazia com que fosse extremamente fácil acompanhá-lo.

- Eu não estava brincando, _bambola. _Você está fabulosa. – ele disse pausadamente, quase sussurrando, no ouvido de Nicole – Este corte de cabelo lhe caiu muito bem... combina perfeitamente com você. – Régulo tocou suavemente o rosto levemente corado de Nicole.

- Obrigado. – ela disse e sorriu sem jeito – Embora eu não acredite muito em você. – Nicole evitava encarar Régulo.

- Pois deveria. – Régulo alisou a cintura dela suavemente – Eu vivo da beleza, sei reconhecê-la.

- Você é bom com as palavras. – disse Nicole querendo se afastar dele sutilmente.

Em resposta, Régulo se aproximou e sussurrou novamente:  
- Eu sou bom em muitas coisas... – ele sorriu de modo cafajeste, o que a deixou sem graça.

- Será que posso dançar com minha esposa?  
Sirius surgiu de repente ao lado deles e continuou de um modo que se pode sentir sua respiração intensa de total irritação: - Ou estou interrompendo algo?

Mesmo com a surpresa, Nicole notou a aparência perturbadora de Sirius, vestido com uma calça e uma camisa preta parcialmente aberta.

- Claro que não, irmãozinho. – Régulo sorriu debochadamente e virou-se para Nicole – Até mais, _bambola_. – ele beijou o rosto de Nicole com um prazer excessivo, olhando furtivamente para Sirius, e se afastou.

Sirius o observou se afastar fixamente e enlaçou a cintura de Nicole, aproveitando-se da musica lenta que tocava.

- Boa noite, _bella. _– ela cobriu os lábios de Nicole com os seus.

Com certo esforço, Nicole manteve-se imóvel enquanto Sirius a beijava. Teve que se concentrar na raiva que sentia dele para isso, no sentimento de quando perdera seu filho.  
Era incrível, insuportável e... imperdoável que ela ainda mexesse com ela desse jeito. Por que sentia um formigamento bom em seu corpo quando ele a tocava?! Por que sentia vontade de corresponder àquele com toda o seu coração?! Por que não sentia nojo dele?!

- O que houve?

- Nada, Sirius. – Nicole disse calmamente, pousando as mãos sobre os ombros dele – Como foi seu vôo?

- Como todos os outros. – Sirius a observou e segurou uma madeixa dos cabelos dela – Você cortou os cabelos. – era uma afirmação.

- Não muito. – Nicole deu de ombros – Achei que era tempo para mudanças.

- Com certeza, você ficou bonita. – ele aproximou os lábios dos dela.

- Bonita? – ela afastou os lábios suavemente – Até mesmo meu sogro disse algo melhor e Regulo disse fabulosa... Se você não gostou pode falar.

- Não sabia que eu estava competindo. – Sirius a analisou – E não espere que eu imite o jeito exagerado de Régulo falar.

- Régulo é exagerado? Por isso o elogio? – Nicole afastou os braços dele – A dança acabou, Sirius.

Nicole caminhou até onde estava Renata.  
Sirius foi atrás dela.

- Sinceramente, não estou entendendo o seu comportamento hoje. – ele sibilou próximo a Nicole.

Em resposta, ela revirou os olhos.

Sarah se aproximou dos três, mais animada do que nunca, tagarelando sobre os detalhes da decoração e sobre os convidados.  
A alegria da garota era contagiante.

- O que ela faz aqui? Como ela teve a audácia? – sibilou Renata furiosamente olhando para a entrada.

Nicole, Sarah e Sirius olharam na mesma direção e viram Isabel entrando no salão com um vestido tão decotado e provocante que chegava a embaralhar a visão.

O que deixava Nicole doente era que Isabel nem de longe aparentava seus quarenta anos, ela parecia uma modelo um pouco mais experiente.

- Eu não a convidei. – Sarah se defendeu.

- Uma mulher como ela não precisa de convite, prefere ser desagradável. – disse Renata.

Isabel se aproximou deles suavemente.

- Feliz aniversário, Sarinha. – ela sorriu e abraçou a menina.

- Meu nome é Sarah, não Sarinha.

- Só tentei ser carinhosa. – disse Isabel com naturalidade – Boa noite, Renata. – ela beijou o rosto de Renata.

- Boa noite. – Renata a observou com desprezo.

- Meu querido, - Isabel beijou o canto dos lábios de Sirius e passou o indicador em seu lábio inferior – é muito bom revê-lo.

Nicole não se deixou abalar pela cena e manteve sua atenção em Sarah.

- Ah! Eu não esqueci de você... Boa noite, Nick. – Isabel fez menção de abraçá-la.

Nicole a impediu com uma das mãos.

- Boa noite, srta. Portiklos. Espero que se lembre de que meu nome é Nicole. E... sinceramente, eu prefiro evitar certas proximidades.

- Como quiser... – Isabel sorriu – Então, quem mais está aqui?

- Várias pessoas, mas todos convidados, diferente de você. – disse Renata com frieza.

Isabel demonstrou não gostar do comentário e se afastou do grupo.

- Hii! Acho que ela se ofendeu. – Sarah abusou da ironia.

- Que tragédia. – Nicole revirou os olhos.

Sarah riu.

- Eu vou conversar com meus amigos. – ela se afastou rapidamente.

A festa se animava cada vez mais, a atmosfera era leve e descontraída.  
Nicole, Renata e Liliam sentaram-se em uma mesa em um canto do salão e iniciaram uma conversa animada envolvendo a viagem dos Potter, enquanto Sirius e James conversavam próximo ao bar.

Por um tempo Isabel dançou com alguns rapazes da festa de modo exageradamente provocante, sempre com os olhos fixos em Sirius. Mas, acabou desistindo quando percebeu que ele não lhe dava atenção.  
Parecia que a noite não estava sendo como ela havia planejado, o que era uma surpresa para ela e para Nicole, que sabia que ela era boa com planos.

O ponto alto da festa aconteceu na hora de cortar o bolo.  
O bolo perfeito, na visão de Sarah, era enorme e rosa, com uma bailarina rosa e brilhante esculpida em açúcar.

Gregório e Catherine chegaram neste momento e a falta de harmonia do casal era visível, mas não afetou o clima da festa, que tendia a durar até o amanhecer.

Pouco tempo depois Alec também chegou ao salão e cumprimentou Sarah com carinho, depois se aproximou de Renata, Nicole e Liliam.  
Alec era o atual namorado de Renata, um russo muito interessante e simpático; de cabelos acobreados e olhos cor de mel; que desagradava Gregório e Sirius em absoluto.  
Ele beijou Renata e segurou sua cintura, mantendo-a perto dele.

- Boa noite, senhoras.

- Boa noite, sr Maxell. – Liliam sorriu.

- Boa noite, Alec. – Nicole disse, enquanto ele lhe beijava o rosto.

Por volta das duas da manhã, James e Liliam foram para casa.

Sirius, então, sentou-se ao lado de Nicole e passou o braço por sobre os ombros dela, enquanto lançava um olhar gélido a Alec.  
O impulso de afastar o braço dele foi forte, mas ela resistiu querendo evitar uma cena em meio a festa de Sarah, afinal ela não merecia isso.

Quem observasse de longe veria a imagem da família perfeita, talvez por isso Isabel tenha desistido e deixado o salão as pressas.

- Ela irá dormir durante todo o dia amanhã. – Renata sorriu enquanto bebia seu Martini e observava Sarah dançar – Acho que todos nós iremos.

- Provavelmente... - Nicole concordou – Será um descanso merecido. Já que ela quase não nos deixou dormir nos ultimos dias.

Renata riu.

Sirius terminou de tomar seu vinho e disse, após observar o salão:  
- Acho que já está na hora de irmos, _cara_, já passam das três da manhã.

- Sim. Acho que já está na hora mesmo. – Nicole voltou-se para Renata – Nós já vamos, Rê. Dê um abraço em Sarah por mim. Não vou tirá-la da pista de dança.

- Claro. – Renata observou a irmã por alguns segundos e voltou-se para Nicole – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – Nicole sorriu para a cunhada e para Alec.

Sirius e Nicole atravessaram o salão discretamente, ele mantinha o braço displicentemente às costas de Nicole.

Lá fora caia uma garoa fria.

Dério os aguardava com um enorme guarda-chuva preto, que usou para proteger Nicole até a limusine.

Já no interior do carro, Nicole passou as mãos por seus braços arrepiados de frio, esperando que a fricção aumentasse a temperatura.

- Pegue, você precisa se aquecer. – Sirius acomodou seu blazer em volta do corpo dela.

Nicole não conseguiu fazer nenhum comentário, em instantes o cheiro do perfume de Sirius preencheu e turvou seus sentidos. O cansaço também não a ajudou muito, e ela se manteve observando a paisagem noturna através da janela do carro.  
Com isso acabou não se dando conta de que Sirius passara todo caminho a observando.

Logo os dois estavam em casa, o silencio ainda reinava.  
Ainda estavam na sala quando Sirius se aproximou de Nicole com a graça de um predador prestes a atacar sua presa.

- Senti saudades, _cara..._ – ele sussurrou sedutoramente no ouvido de Nicole e em seguida passou a língua no lábio inferior dela.

Nicole utilizou todo seu autocontrole para se afastar, dizendo:

- Está tarde, Sirius... Eu vou dormir.  
Era incrível como aquela primeira frase podia ilustrar tudo, era realmente muito tarde.

Nicole se dirigiu a escadaria, deixando para trás um Sirius um tanto confuso.

Nicole acordou com seu celular tocando.

- Alô.

- _Bom dia querida. Como passou sua noite?_

- Isabel?! – Nicole acreditava que estava enganada.

- _Eu mesma. Quem mais poderia ser? – _Nicole pode ouvir um riso do outro lado da linha – _Espero não ter cansado demais o_ nosso_ Sirius ou acabado com seu apetite na noite anterior. Afinal só poso imaginar como seria horrível se, em uma noite qualquer, Sirius se deitasse a meu lado e dormisse sem fazer amor comigo antes._

- Você é louca? Porque não pode haver outra explicação.

- _Ora, Nick! Não há motivos para isso... Se vamos dividir o mesmo homem, podemos ser amigas também._

- Você é inacreditável! – Nicole explodiu.

- _Sirius também me diz isso... perto de alcançar o clímax.._

Nicole desligou o telefone_._ Uma onda de fúria e magoa a atingiu de tal forma, que ela sentiu dificuldade em respirar. Demorou certo tempo até que ela se acalmasse e pensasse com clareza.  
Depois de ter sido acordada daquela forma desagradável era impossível tentar dormir novamente. Ela sabia que o café da manhã estaria servido na mesa, como era costume quando Sirius estava em casa, e com um pouco de sorte ele ainda estaria dormindo.

Ela se levantou, vestiu seu penhoar sobre a camisola leve e foi até a sala de jantar.

Não teve nenhuma sorte, Sirius estava sentado, vestido de forma casual, tomando uma xícara de café.

- Bom dia. – Nicole se esforçou para ser educada enquanto se sentava. Ela se serviu um pouco de suco e o tomou lentamente.

Sirius a observava fixamente com um olhar inexpressivo.  
- Onde esteve durante a noite? – ele perguntou, após tomar um gole de café.

- A maior parte da noite, eu estive na festa da Sarah e depois dormindo em minha cama. – Nicole respondeu com certa ironia.

- Como assim em sua cama?! Lá você não esteve...

- Espero que não esteja confundindo a sua cama com a minha... Porque se tratam de camas diferentes. – Nicole disse calmamente e mordiscou um muffin.

- Isso agora é novidade. – dava para perceber que Sirius se esforçava para manter a voz fria – Qual o motivo para isso

Nicole tomou um pouco mais de suco, antes de responder docemente:  
- Simples. Eu decidi que, como você escolheu não ter apenas uma companhia em sua cama, é melhor que eu tenha uma só para mim.

- Você está sendo ridícula! – Sirius rugiu.

- Não. – Nicole deu de ombros – Estou sendo pratica.

Em um movimento muito rápido, Sirius se colocou em pé e se aproximou dela.  
- O que está acontecendo, Nicole? O que você está planejando?

- Eu apenas estou me preparando para deixar você, Sirius.

**N/A: E a fênix renasce das cinzas...  
Isso serve para a Nicole e para mim. Depois de séculos sem postar, cá estou eu. Decidi que tenho obrigação de finalizar meus projetos e 'Sedução' é um deles. E também a fic merece um final.**

**Agradeço ao pessoal que estava (e talvez continue) acompanhando a fic, e aproveito para agradecer o meu amigo, um tanto "perva" que me ajudou com esse cap.**

**Valeu, Di! Suas idéias e suas cobranças foram de grande ajuda.  
Line Black. **

_**P.S: Para aqueles que interessar... Bambola significa bonequinha.**_


	12. Confrontos e verdades

**XII. Confrontos e verdades **

Uma chuva muito forte caia sobre Londres e a todo o momento raios riscavam os céus, era uma noite fria e turbulenta.  
Nicole deixou sua mente voar, enquanto observava o céu pela janela.

"_- Eu estou me preparando para deixar você, Sirius. – Nicole se levantou – Melhor dizendo, estou deixando você._

_- Do que você está falando?_

_- Você ouve bem, Sirius. – Nicole elevou o tom de voz - Eu estou indo embora.  
Ela saiu da sala e foi para seu quarto rapidamente._

_Sirius entrou logo depois dela.  
- Você não pode me deixar._

_- Não apenas posso, como vou. – Nicole pegou uma mala pequena e começou a preenchê-la com algumas roupas – Eu não posso suportar isso! Essa idéia... triangular me repugna._

_Sirius segurou o braço dela.  
- Você não está sendo racional. Do que está falando?_

_- Eu estou falando do encontro que você teve com Isabel durante essa viagem – Nicole explicou – e estou ressaltando minha posição diante disso do modo mais civilizado possível. Eu até pensei em fazer de outro modo, mas... não é da minha natureza, e me aproximaria das atitudes de Isabel._

_As palavras pareceram surpreender Sirius, pois ele ficou sem ação por alguns instantes._

_Aproveitando-se deste momento, Nicole terminou de fechar a mala, pegou uma muda de roupas simples e foi até o banheiro. Vestiu-se num átimo, cuidou de sua higiene e penteou os cabelos.  
Saiu do banheiro e encontrou Sirius próximo a porta._

_- Temos que conversar sobre isso, Nicole._

_- Não há nada para conversarmos, Sirius. Acabou."_

Haviam se passado dois dias desde que deixara Sirius, e Nicole ainda sentia seu coração doer com a lembrança. Amava Sirius e isso não poderia negar nunca, mas a dor da perda do filho e a dor da traição manchavam esse sentimento de uma forma que ela nunca havia imaginado possível.

Com o dinheiro que havia guardado de sua rescisão conseguira alugar um apartamento e já estava em busca de um emprego, precisava se manter ativa para não pensar muito, suas ultimas reflexões haviam sido dolorosas.

O celular de Nicole tocou em cima da cama e ela se levantou para pegá-lo, era Renata.

- Boa noite, Renata. Como você está?

_- Eu estou bem e acho que essa pergunta era para ser feita por mim. Afinal, foi para saber isso que eu liguei._

- Eu estou bem, Renata, muito melhor do que estava antes. – Nicole sentou-se na cama.

_- Fico feliz por isso. _– Renata disse de modo misterioso – _Sarah está preocupada com você e com o Sirius também, é claro. Ela não conhece todos os fatos, na verdade ela não conhece nenhum dos fatos, e por isso não entende o motivo dessa separação. E o Sirius está dizendo que se trata de uma briguinha de casal._

- É isso que ele está dizendo a todos? – Nicole não conseguia acreditar.

_- Claro que não! Isso é o que ele está dizendo a quem foi forçado a dizer algo, um numero bem reduzido de pessoas, nem mesmo meu pai está sabendo disso._

- Se ele não contou a ninguém, por que tinha de contar logo para a Sarah? Ela é só uma menina.

_- Sirius teve de contar a Sarah por que ele veio aqui transtornado logo que você saiu da sua casa. _– Renata emitiu um som de impaciência – _Eu não sei se ele acreditava que te encontraria aqui ou que eu sabia onde você estava, só sei que ele entrou aqui gritando que não a deixaria ir assim._

- Eu não acredito que ele foi capaz de desempenhar esse papel! O orgulho dele está tão ferido a ponto de ele fingir que realmente se importa com o fim deste casamento? – a incredulidade de Nicole crescia – Porque na verdade ele não se importa, eu sei que não.

_- Escute, Nicole. Todo mundo está cansado de saber que eu e o Sirius não nos damos muito bem e eu jamais me esforçaria para justificar as ações dele, mas ele me pareceu bastante sincero com relação à não querer o fim deste casamento. _– Renata fez uma pequena pausa e enquanto isso Nicole tentava processar o que ela dizia – _Você não conheceu o Sirius realmente antes, por isso pode não ter percebido, mas ele mudou depois que te conheceu. Até eu tenho de admitir que ele tem se mostrado uma pessoa melhor nos últimos meses, ele está menos frio, menos insensível e indiferente. Com certeza, essa mudança se deve ao casamento de vocês._

_­_- Pode até ser assim, Renata, mas ainda assim isso não muda o que ele fez. – Nicole resolveu interromper.

_- Eu sei disso, nem sei porque falei isso. _– Renata se apressou em dizer – _O que você acha de tomarmos um café amanhã, ou então almoçarmos, eu tenho certeza de que a Sarah irá adorar._

_­_- Eu também iria adorar.

_- Ótimo. Você pode nos encontrar naquela confeitaria, onde encomendamos o bolo da Sarah às dez._

- Eu estarei lá. – Nicole confirmou – Boa noite, Renata.

_- Boa noite, Nick._

Nicole colocou o celular sobre o criado mudo, deitou-se na cama e ficou observando o teto.  
Era quase inacreditável o fato de Sirius estar fazendo um estardalhaço por causa do fim do casamento, o motivo só poderia ser orgulho ferido, nada mais. Mas, em toda a conversa, o havia lhe surpreendido foram as palavras de Renata, afinal mesmo sem querer ela havia agido em defesa do irmão, o que era algo que causava espanto.  
Mergulhada nessas considerações, ela sentiu o sono a envolver de modo suave, tranqüilo, mas isso não durou muito, graças ao toque insistente da campainha.

Nicole se levantou e abriu a porta sem a mínima vontade e recuou alguns passos graças ao espanto, ali em sua frente estava Sirius, com cabelo e o blazer parcialmente molhados pela chuva.

Sirius se aproveitou da reação dela para entrar no apartamento.  
- Enfim, eu encontrei você.

- Como... O que você faz aqui? – Nicole perguntou assim que encontrou sua voz.

- Não é obvio. – Sirius fechou a porta do apartamento – Eu vim atrás da minha esposa, que saiu de minha casa sem motivo algum, dizendo que queria o divorcio.

'_Sem motivo algum?!' _Aquela afirmação foi demais._  
_- Você me traindo com Isabel parece um motivo bom o suficiente para mim.

- Eu não entendo do que você está falando...

- Chega Sirius! – Nicole explodiu – Pare de agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Você encontrou Isabel na viagem, e mais do que isso você dormiu com ela. Ou você vai ter coragem de olhar em meus olhos e mentir sobre isso.

- Você está certa sobre eu ter encontrado Isabel durante a viagem e ela se insinuou para mim de modo que eu quis dormir com ela...

- Eu não quero ouvir sobre isso! – Nicole não podia acreditar que ele estivesse pensando em lhe contar os detalhes.

Sirius a segurou pelo braço com cuidado para não machucá-la e disse:  
- Agora você vai me ouvir até o fim. Eu procurei você feito um louco e você vai deixar que eu me explique. – ele continuou sem dar tempo para ela retrucar – Eu realmente quis dormir com Isabel e realmente tentei, mas... eu não pude continuar. No momento em que estava com ela, eu imaginei o que isso causaria a você e não pude continuar.

- Você quer que eu acredite nisso? – Nicole se desvencilhou dele.

- Essa é a verdade, Nicole. E não pense que eu me sinto confortável em te dizer isso, porque eu não me sinto. – ele declarou demonstrando estar um poço de raiva – Eu nunca antes havia me preocupado com isso, colocado os sentimentos de uma mulher na frente de meus desejos e, acredite, estou detestando essa posição.

- Isso é lindo, Sirius. É uma pena que não seja verdade... – ela se afastou dele. Sirius que não ousasse pensar que ela cairia naquela mentira, ela havia ouvido ele com Isabel e por isso nenhuma mentira dele a convenceria. – Não passa de uma artimanha para que você consiga manter as aparências, manter esse casamento como era o seu plano inicial.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não ligo para o que os outros pensam, por isso não dou a mínima para as aparências! – Sirius bradou - E quanto a meu plano inicial, você sempre teve conhecimento dele e estava de pleno acordo. Mas, manter esse casamento não se trata de um plano no momento, mas um desejo. Eu ainda quero estar com você, _cara._

_- _Comigo e com Isabel. Devo desapontá-lo nesse momento e dizer que eu não estou nem um pouco inclinada a entrar nesse jogo!

- Você parece que não está me ouvindo. – ele mais uma vez a segurou pelo braço – Não sabe o que está dizendo.

Nicole sentiu uma fúria que desconhecia crescer dentro de si.  
- Você acha que eu não sei o que estou dizendo?! – ela se afastou dele, sua voz se elevava a cada palavra – Sabe o que eu sei, Sirius? Eu sei que você me garantiu que Isabel era coisa do passado e que eu acreditei nisso. Mas, durante a sua viagem você a encontrou e eu recebi um telefonema da própria Isabel onde ela disse e provou que estava com você, que você estava me traindo com ela e por causa dessa decepção eu perdi o meu filho.

- Filho?! Você perdeu um filho?! – Sirius estava nitidamente confuso e desconfiado – Que jogo é esse que você está jogando, Nicole?

- Não há jogo nenhum, Sirius. Você acha que eu jogaria com algo assim? Eu estava grávida, uma gravidez de risco e perdi meu filho depois daquela _maldita_ ligação. – lagrimas fluíam livremente pelo rosto de Nicole – Eu descobri que estava grávida e posso te dizer que nunca havia me sentido tão feliz antes. Tentei te ligar para avisar, mas você não estava no hotel, eu estava louca para dividir essa noticia com você... Então veio a ligação de Isabel, ela me disse que vocês estavam juntos e eu me recusei a acreditar, então ela pareceu se afastar do telefone para receber alguém e esse alguém era você. Eu jamais confundiria a sua voz, você estava com ela! Eu ouvi mais do que pude agüentar e resolvi subir e me deitar porque precisava pensar no meu filho, mas... – ela mal conseguia continuar – ...eu não tive tempo de chegar ao quarto.

Sirius estava estático, parecia que havia sido atacado.  
- Um filho... Você estava grávida... Eu ia ter um filho...

- Sim. – Nicole disse com uma frieza que não era comum a ela, enquanto secava suas lagrimas, não podia se mostrar frágil diante dele - Eu perdi meu filho graças a sua traição.

Sirius pareceu despertar e disse:  
- Eu não a trai, Nicole. Você deve ter ouvido o momento que eu cheguei, o momento que eu tentei, mas nada aconteceu. Eu sinto muito que tenha perdido nosso filho, mas nós ainda podemos construir nossa família...

- Basta! Eu não acredito em você e o quero longe da minha vida. – Nicole se apressou até a porta e a abriu com violência – Saia! Vá embora, Sirius! Eu não quero mais ouvir suas mentiras.

Sirius se aproximou dela.  
- Não são mentiras, Nicole, e eu vou provar a você.

- Saia!

Ele fitou Nicole mais uma vez, como se ainda tivesse algo a dizer, fez um negativa com a cabeça e saiu.

Nicole fechou a porta e escorou na mesma, deixando-se escorregar até o chão. Enquanto as lagrimas voltavam a molhar seu rosto.

"_Porque ele tinha que aparecer com esse monte de mentiras? Porque tinha que mexer nessa ferida? Eu não ia contar nada a ele... Depois de tudo, ele não podia me fazer reviver essa dor...". _

Nicole entrou na confeitaria andando calmamente, mal havia dormido na noite anterior e o esgotamento físico e mental parecia prestes a derrubá-la. Avistou Renata e Sarah em uma mesa na área dos jardins e caminhou até lá com um sorriso no rosto. Não importava o que aconteceria no futuro, aprendera a amar as duas e elas sempre seriam consideradas parte de sua família.

- Nick! – Sarah se levantou e a abraçou com entusiasmo – Eu estava preocupada. Achei que você não viria.

- Eu disse que viria. – Nicole disse dando um beijo no rosto dela. Ela se virou e cumprimentou Renata.

- Você não me parece bem. – Renata diagnosticou.

- Eu tive uma noite difícil. – Nicole sorriu amarelo.

As três se sentaram e fizeram seus pedidos.

- Eu fiquei muito preocupada com você Nick. – disse Sarah, parecendo pesar as palavras antes de dizê-las – Eu a amo como a uma irmã e quando Sirius chegou lá em casa transtornado e preocupado com você, eu pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.

- Eu sinto muito, Sarah, não queria que você se preocupasse. – disse Nicole de forma amável, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos de Sarah – Seu irmão se precipitou em até sua casa e fez uma tempestade em um copo de água.

- Ele disse que você quer se divorciar e que...

- Isso é assunto deles, Sarah, você não deve se envolver. – disse Renata para encerrar esse assunto – Afinal, independente do que aconteça, Nicole sempre será Nicole e nossos sentimentos por ela não mudarão.

- E nem o meu por vocês. – Nicole garantiu.

O silencio reinou por alguns instantes, e nesse meio tempo o garçom trouxe os pedidos.

- Então quais são suas novidades, Sarah? – Nicole perguntou, após beber um pouco de seu chocolate quente – Afinal, você tem uma agitada vida de adolescente.

Sarah sorriu abertamente antes de responder:  
- Nada de muito novo, porque com o inicio das aulas chegando as festas e reuniões diminuem de quantidade. Mas, eu descobri que Markus Dimitrovi irá estudar na mesma escola que eu, o que absolutamente maravilhoso!

Nicole olhou para Renata sem entender.

- Ele é a paixonite da vez. E os pais estavam pensando em mandá-lo para a Itália, mas, pelo visto, mudaram de idéia. – esclareceu Renata.

- Entendi.

- Ah! Ele é maravilhoso, Nick. Carinhoso, simpático, atencioso, romântico e absolutamente maravilhoso. – disse Sarah sonhadora.

Nicole ouviu Renata murmurar um "exagerada" e não pode conter o riso.

A conversa se estendeu por mais uma hora, sempre em torno de trivialidades, nenhum assunto profundo, com uma atmosfera leve e calorosa.

º º º

Nicole chegou as Indústrias Black meia-hora antes do horário que Sirius havia marcado, pois havia ido logo que saiu do trabalho. Estava exausta e sabia que se arriscasse ir para casa antes, não iria à reunião e ela não poderia faltar.

'_Hoje o Sirius assinará o divorcio e eu estarei livre para seguir com minha vida e isso com certeza me ajudará a esquecê-lo... Eu só preciso me desligar dele completamente e com o tempo o esquecerei. '_

Saiu do elevador no andar do escritório de Sirius andando calmamente e logo fui recebida por uma Denise exageradamente simpática.

- Boa tarde, sra. Black. Faz tempo que não a vemos por aqui.

- Boa tarde, Denise. Isso é verdade, eu não vejo muita necessidade de vir aqui, para falar a verdade.

- Eu estava indo em busca de alguns documentos, mas posso lhe servir algo antes de ir. Afinal, o sr. Black está ocupado no momento. – ela sorri amavelmente.

- Eu não preciso de nada, Denise, mas obrigado assim mesmo.

Denise assentiu e se dirigiu a porta da sala.  
Porem, antes que ela saísse, Nicole não pode se conter e perguntou:  
- Denise, você poderia me dizer com quem o Sirius está reunido?

- Bem! Eu não estava aqui quando chegou... – respondeu Denise pensativa – Mas, pela descrição que me deram, acho que deve ser a srta. Portiklos.

'_Isabel!'_

Após dizer isso, Denise deixou a sala.

Nicole respirou fundo, não podia jamais ter imaginado que Sirius encontraria Isabel antes de vê-la e, o pior de tudo, que aquilo seria tão dolorido de saber. Ficou sem saber o que fazer por alguns instantes, até que tomou uma decisão. Xingando-se mentalmente por ser tão fraca, ela se aproximou da porta da sala de Sirius e encostou-se na porta para ouvir a conversa.  
Nem precisou de muito esforço já que eles pareciam discutir de modo exaltado.

_- Vá embora, Isabel. Antes que eu perca a paciência e te ponha para fora pessoalmente._

_- Por que você ainda não parou com esse jogo, Sirius? Ela te deixou e eu sei que você não resiste a mim..._

_- Eu acho que nós dois sabemos que isso não é uma verdade absoluta, se bem me lembro. – _Sirius parecia estar muito satisfeito com o que dizia_ – Eu sei que isso seria motivo de vergonha para muitos homens e até pensei assim no inicio, mas agora eu vejo o lado bom de tudo isso: eu me libertei de você. E fico satisfeito por ter deixado alguém como você para trás._

_- Você não me deixou para trás. Está apenas zangado porque as coisas não estão sendo de acordo com sua vontade e, por mais que diga que não, você está envergonhado. –_ Isabel também parecia muito confiante_ – Afinal aquela sua mulherzinha está lhe causando mais problemas do que você ousaria imaginar..._

_- Cuidado com o modo com que fala de Nicole, Isabel. Você sabe muito bem que ela é o tipo de mulher que você jamais conseguiria ser._

_- E nem gostaria! Imagine, ser tão sem sal e recatada. Por Deus!Ela tem os modos tão puritanos. _

_- Mas, é assim mesmo que ela me agrada e de um modo que você não consegue. – _então o tom de voz de Sirius se tornou mais_ ríspido – Você fez toda aquela maldita encenação e teve sorte de ter dado certo, simplesmente porque Nicole desistiu de ouvir o resto, mas se não fosse por isso ela estaria rindo de você agora._

_-Foi você que não seguiu adiante, a culpa não..._

_- Exatamente. Eu vi naquele momento que não era exatamente com você que eu queria estar e que eu não poderia magoar Nicole daquele jeito, trair a confiança dela. – _Ele fez uma pausa_ – O que houve entre nós foi uma obsessão, mas, felizmente, ela acabou e eu consegui me abrir para a verdadeira felicidade._

_- É uma pena que sua mulherzinha não acredite em toda sua fidelidade e afeto. –_ Isabel praticamente gritou_ – E se depender de mim ela nunca saberá. E eu irei infernizá-la de tal forma que ela odiará você cada vez mais. Assim você irá se arrepender de ter me desprezado aquela noite e fazer isso novamente hoje._

Nicole se afastou da porta em choque e foi caminhando de costas.

' _Isabel mentiu... Tudo não passou de uma armação. Sirius estava sendo sincero, estava falando a verdade. '_

- Você está bem, Nicole.

Ela se virou e mal pode ver o rosto de Remo a sua frente, graças ao estado de choque.

**N/A: Mais um cáp.  
Sinceramente eu o achei bobo, mas eu precisava acabar logo com esse mal entendido, para quem sabe juntar os pombinhos... Ou não.  
Que viver verá...**


	13. Amo você

**XIII. Amo você**

- Você está bem, Nicole?

Ela se virou e mal pode ver o rosto de Remo a sua frente, graças ao estado de choque.

- Eu... Eu... Preciso ir... – Nicole saiu correndo pelo corredor e deixou o prédio das Indústrias Black o mais rápido que pode.

"_Tudo era mentira de Isabel... Sirius estava sendo sincero... E eu fui uma idiota! Eu deveria ter confiado mais no Sirius e muito menos em Isabel... Mas, também havia indícios que o incriminavam..."_ - Sua mente estava em um turbilhão – _"E agora, o que devo fazer? Será que o amor que Sirius diz sentir será capaz de fazê-lo me perdoar..."_

A campainha soou insistentemente, tirando Nicole das reflexões em que se encontrava submersa.

Ela caminhou até a porta e a abriu. Quase caiu ao ver Isabel em sua porta.  
- O que você quer aqui?

- Não vai me convidar para entrar querida? – Isabel sorriu cinicamente – Onde foram parar os modos da doce Nicole?

- Vá embora. Eu não tenho nada para falar com você.

- Mas, eu tenho. – inesperadamente Isabel entrou no apartamento.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Nicole perguntou irritada.

Isabel observou o local rapidamente e disse:  
- Meu Deus! Que decadência... Há alguns dias você morava em uma mansão divina e agora está nesta espelunca.

- Por favor, Isabel, vá embora. Eu realmente não quero perder a cabeça e agir como alguém que não sou.

- Ah! Quanta decência. – Isabel gargalhou sem humor – Você não se cansa de ser assim, não ter atitude...? Presa sempre pelas aparências e convenções.

- Isso não e da sua conta. Vá embora Isabel. Desapareça da minha vida.

- Eu farei isso com prazer... – Isabel disse a olhando com intensidade – Quando você sair definitivamente da vida do Sirius. Ou seja, quando o divorcio for assinado... Eu soube que você deu entrada nos papeis.

- Isso não é da sua conta. Você...

- A propósito, eu sinto muito por sua perda. – Isabel a interrompeu com veneno – Mas, talvez tenha sido melhor que seu filho morresse, afinal o que esperava por ele não era nada bom, ele nasceria em meio a um processo de divorcio, ou em um casamento infeliz mantido por obrigação.

- Cale-se! Não ouse falar do que aconteceu com essa frieza toda. Meu filho teria a melhor vida possível, eu iria garantir isso, mantendo ele longe de você e de pessoas como você... – Nicole estava furiosa, tinha vontade de esganar Isabel, mas sabia que era esse o intuito.

- Então você o manteria longe do pai, porque o Sirius faz parte do meu tipo de gente. – Isabel disse sorrindo.

- Se fosse preciso, eu faria isso. – Nicole disse – Eu abomino esse modo de vida e só o que eu quero é manter distancia disso tudo.

- É, Sirius, não levou isso em conta quando lhe tirou do seu mundinho. Você até que se deu bem, eu devo admitir, mas você não suportaria os escândalos e as intrigas. Você se parece com Liliam Potter neste sentido, mas no caso dela, o marido, que a _ama_, cuidou para que ela fosse protegida desses pormenores. Pena que Sirius não se sentiu motivado a isso. Resta saber se o problema estava em você ou nele.

Nicole não teve forças para responder, estava mergulhada em um cansaço emocional, que a fazia pensar que logo iria explodir.  
- Por favor, vá embora Isabel. Esse assunto já chegou ao fim.

- Engano seu, docinho. Esse assunto só acaba quando você se divorciar de Sirius. Antes disso não. – o tom de Isabel era de ameaça – Não sei o que você está esperando. Quer ter um herdeiro para garantir seu sustento para o resto da vida? Acho que sim... Deve ser por isso que sua gravidez não foi adiante, você percebeu que poderia perder Sirius e, ainda por cima, acabar na miséria com um bastardo.

Antes que pudesse se conter, Nicole deu um violento tapa no rosto de Isabel.  
- Nunca mais... Nunca mais ouse tocar nesse assunto, porque se você fizer, eu não responderei por meus atos. – ela resolveu dar um basta – Você deve se manter longe de assuntos que não lhe digam respeito. Se irei ou não me divorciar de Sirius, é problema meu e dele. Você não tem absolutamente nada com isso, já que não influencia a sua posição na vida dele, afinal, se ele quiser estar com você, ele vai estar independente de estar casado ou solteiro. Você é fácil o suficiente para aceitar isso.

- Ao menos, eu tenho certeza de que sou amada. – Isabel devolveu com veneno.

- Eu não iria tão longe Isabel. Mulheres como você são desejadas, não amadas. – Nicole rebateu rapidamente. – E sabe... Eu, sinceramente, tenho pena de você, é um sentimento que supera a raiva, porque por mais que você trame e consiga a infelicidade dos outros e sua satisfação, não consegue nada que seja seu.

- Essa é a sua opinião. – era possível ver que Isabel tentava conter sua irritação – Mas, você sabe que é um equivoco, afinal o Sirius é meu.

- Não, não sou.

As duas se viraram alarmadas e viram Sirius parado a porta do apartamento, que Nicole não havia fechado com esperança de que Isabel saísse logo.

- Eu não sou seu, Isabel. Você não significa nada para mim.

Isabel olhou de Sirius para Nicole com o rosto lívido de raiva, mas logo se controlou, revelando uma face fria e um sorriso cínico.  
- Você não vai acreditar nesta mentira, Nicole. Ou você é tão obtusa assim?

- Já está na hora de você ir embora, Isabel. – Sirius tinha a voz fria – Será que você não consegue perceber quando perdeu uma batalha?

- Será que eu perdi mesmo, Sirius? – Isabel se aproximou dele – Eu tenho minhas duvidas. Mas, se isso aconteceu, eu tenho certeza de que não perdi sozinha.  
Após dizer isso, ela saiu do apartamento.

Sirius fechou a porta e voltou-se para Nicole:  
- Remo me disse que você deixou o escritório transtornada. – Sirius se aproximou dela – Eu fiquei preocupado e tentei te ligar, mas o seu celular estava desligado. Então decidi vir e, considerando em companhia de quem você estava, acredito que fiz bem. O que houve Nicole?

- Eu tive um pequeno mal estar, Sirius. Não foi nada sério.

Ele a observou atentamente.  
- Eu quero a verdade, Nicole. Você me parece péssima e com certeza esteve chorando. - Sirius se aproximou mais dela – Me diga o que a incomoda, do que você precisa.

- No momento, eu só preciso de paz, Sirius. – Nicole desabafou com lágrimas rolando por seu rosto – Eu já não sei mais o que pensar ou o que fazer. Está tudo tão confuso... tudo tão errado.

- Eu sei... – a voz de Sirius era amável e ele a abraçou - E sei que em grande parte a culpa foi minha.

- Foi minha também, principalmente minha. – Nicole abraçou-se a Sirius e deixou que as lágrimas rolassem – Fui eu que acreditei em Isabel... Fui uma estúpida! Eu deveria ter acreditado em você, mas... – ela não conseguiu encontrar as palavras para continuar, se afastou um pouco par olhar nos olhos dele – Eu só posso te pedir que me perdoe.

A expressão de Sirius era impossível de se ler. Ele a fitou por um tempo, que para ela pareceu incontável.  
- O que fez você acreditar em mim? O que mudou sua opinião?

Nicole sabia que esse poderia ser o fim, mas ainda assim optou por contar a verdade:  
- Eu ouvi a discussão que você teve com Isabel. Eu cheguei um pouco mais cedo e você estava reunido com ela. Vocês não estavam falando baixo e eu ouvi o suficiente para entender que foi tudo armação dela.

- Eu havia lhe dito tudo isso antes, mas você precisou ouvir dos lábios de Isabel para acreditar. Você tem noção de como isso mostra que há algo errado? – a voz de Sirius não demonstrava emoção e ele se afastou dela.

- Tenho claro que tenho. – Nicole se retraiu, não havia como se defender. Isabel havia semeado a discórdia e ela regado, ao invés de lutar para defender seu casamento. – Eu deveria ter acreditado em você, mas...

- Como poderia saber?! – Sirius completou a frase dela com uma voz fria – Afinal, você desde o primeiro dia de casados teve receio em relação a minha sinceridade. Eu imaginei que já tivéssemos superados isso, mas parece que para você, eu não passo de um cafajeste.

- Não é assim, Sirius... – Nicole se apressou em responder – Eu apenas me senti insegura quando Isabel apareceu. Você a amou com loucura e faria qualquer coisa para estar com ela, já nosso casamento foi uma conveniência, como eu poderia lutar contra isso. Sem falar no fato de que ela é deslumbrante e experiente, enquanto eu sou uma pessoa comum.

- Não comece com essa historia novamente, Nicole. – Sirius disse enérgico – A verdade é que você se esconde atrás disso, porque tem medo de lutar por aquilo que deseja e não gostar do resultado final.

Nicole apenas o observou, talvez Sirius estivesse certo, afinal ela só revidava quando não podia mais suportar, o que acontecia depois de ter agüentado calada por muito tempo.

- Eu realmente desejo abrir seus olhos para a realidade e suas possibilidades, mas não há maneira de fazer isso, a decisão deve ser sua. – ele se dirigiu a porta – Espero que você não se arrependa de suas escolhas.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Sirius saiu do apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de si, mas afinal o que haveria para dizer?  
Nicole sentia-se absurdamente confusa, precisava pensar, precisava absorver e esclarecer as informações em sua mente e, mais do que tudo, precisava decidir.

º º º

Maely abriu a porta um pouco hesitante, mas logo que a reconheceu abriu um sorriso.  
- Senhora, é muito bom vê-la. – ela deu espaço para que Nicole entrasse na casa.

- Como vai, Maely?

- Eu estou bem. – Maely fechou a porta - E a senhora?

- Melhorando. – Nicole disse enigmática. – Sirius está?

- Sim. No escritório trabalhando e disse que não deseja ser incomodado.

- Acho que isso não será possível, já que eu pretendo incomodá-lo. – disse Nicole com um leve sorriso.

- Se a senhora tem certeza.

Nicole assentiu e seguiu em direção ao escritório.

Era a hora da verdade, havia decidido ir atrás do que queria e precisava. Amava Sirius e queria estar com ele e iria lutar por isso, e no fim mesmo que não desse certo teria certeza de que se esforçara.

A porta do escritório estava entreaberta e ela resolveu não bater, ao invés disso entrou sorrateiramente.  
Sirius estava de costas para a porta, tão concentrado em seu trabalho que não percebeu sua presença.  
Nicole se aproximou das costas dele silenciosamente e, reunindo toda a coragem que pode, começou a massagear seus ombros. Sentiu seu corpo enrijecer imediatamente.

- Dia difícil? – ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Tão logo reconheceu a voz, Sirius relaxou.  
- Impossível... – ele fechou os olhos, aproveitando as sensações.

- O dia foi realmente difícil? Ou você fez com que ele ficasse?

- Um pouco dos dois...

Nicole continuou se concentrando na massagem e aproveitando a sensação de proximidade com Sirius, sendo inundada pelo seu cheiro.

- O que faz aqui, Nicole? – Sirius perguntou ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Estou fazendo uma massagem em meu marido tenso. O que mais seria? – Nicole respondeu suavemente – Você esta mesmo muito tenso... – Sirius soltou um gemido baixo – Desculpe. Usei força demais?

- Não. Está perfeito. – Sirius disse entre os dentes, jogando a cabeça para trás, recostando-a sobre os seios dela.

Nicole continuou a massagem em silencio, pelo que conhecia de Sirius, muitas vezes interromper quando ele relaxava era pior do que ameaçá-lo com uma arma.

- Você escolheu um ótimo momento para aparecer, eu estava precisando disso... – ele se afastou dela e se levantou para depois se voltar para ela – Mas, talvez você possa me ajudar em outra coisa.

- Em que Sirius?

- Nós precisamos resolver essa situação Nicole. Não se pode viver assim. – Sirius se afastou e fitou os olhos dela. – Eu amo você, você é a pessoa mais importante para mim e eu não quero vê-la magoada. Imaginei que você apenas precisaria de tempo, mas agora não sei o que pensar e detestaria imaginar que eu estou lhe fazendo mal...

- Você não me faz mal! – aquela declaração dele havia aquecido seu coração e reiterado a certeza de sua decisão.

- Não é o que parece Nicole, não é o que eu vejo.

- Me perdoe, Sirius. Eu estava confusa, não só agora, mas há muito tempo. – ela resolveu que a sinceridade era sua única arma e era o momento de arriscar tudo – Eu passei a minha vida sob o paradigma da minha mãe, temendo me tornar como ela e por isso organizei minha vida para que isso não acontecesse. Acabei não vivendo, ao invés disso, eu assistia a vida de Emanuelle, sabendo que nunca poderia ter igual. Ela também não cansava de me lembrar disso todo dia. – Nicole deu um sorriso triste – Quando Yam se declarou para mim, foi como um conto de fadas. Ele dizia que eu era a mulher perfeita para ele e eu me sentia bem... na verdade eu me sentia maravilhosa. Finalmente alguém havia me olhado e visto alguém especial. Eu apenas não imaginava que a mulher perfeita não fosse suficiente para Yam.

- Ele é um completo imbecil, cara. - Sirius se aproximou dela enquanto ouvia bastante atento.

- Eu me foquei em meus planos para o casamento e me envolvi mais e mais no conto de fadas, por isso que perdi o rumo quando fui desperta para a realidade. Acabei não notando o presente que havia ganho. – ela acariciou a face de Sirius suavemente, vendo-o fechar os olhos durante o processo – Quis odiar você, quando soube que era o responsável por meu despertar. Disse coisas horríveis a você no calor do momento e me arrependi amargamente quando pensei melhor. Ainda assim não pude me livrar de minha vulnerabilidade por ver nossas diferenças e pensar que para você eu apenas representava uma conveniência.

- Nunca foi assim. – Sirius disse, segurando-lhe a mão – Eu sabia que você não me amava e pensei que somente deste modo você aceitaria casar comigo. Até porque você não acreditaria se eu te falasse que te amo mais que minha própria vida naquela época.

- Provavelmente, não. – Nicole riu e o beijou suavemente – Mas, eu adorei ouvir isso agora. E quem sabe se eu for uma boa menina consiga ouvir novamente.

- Acredito que essa seja uma recompensa válida. – Sirius disse puxando-a para si de modo que seus corpos se moldassem – Mas, mesmo que eu não diga, esse _sempre_ será meu sentimento, porque eu te amo hoje e sempre. Você é a minha vida.

- E você a minha. Meu amor por você é imenso.

Os dois sorriram antes de se beijarem de modo apaixonado. E este seria o primeiro de muitos beijos com amor.

**FIM  
**_**(Finalmente)**_

**O final ficou meio doce demais, mas eu precisava terminar esta para poder viver em paz e a facul está me sugando, junto com outras coisas.**


End file.
